Path to the Future
by Drayce Fenrir
Summary: The past is a way to better yourself. A way to adjust what path you must go on. A path that leads to salvation and peace. Follow Naruto, his brother, and friends, as they attend Beacon as they go on adventures with the help of teams RWBY and JNPR and find out that their heritage is a connected path that helps them move forward. There will be pairings but I’ll keep those to myself
1. Chapter 1: Eclipse Dragon Trailer

Path to the Future

Chapter 1: Eclipse Dragon Trailer

 **Okay first I believe something is in order. This fanfic has been in development for a while however I will not go into detail how long but I will say it was in my mind since the end of Vol. 4 however I made sure to be open to future volumes. It is not complete by any means and I am still writing it however I do have multiple chapters done but will have to go over and revise it. Also this isn't my first I have written but it is the first fully fleshed and thought out one along with being the first I have ever posted and thus constructed criticism is welcomed.**

 **Now also another thing and it's on deaths. And I'll come out and say it, I have thoroughly thought about killing off more main characters or saving some. To which, I will not say but you guys no of the three who dies in canon, and I'm still open to the possibility of switching or adding more. Just a fair warning.**

 **Next the rating. Now there will be no lemons because frankly I don't know how to write them. With that being said there is a reason why this is m-rated. All of my fanfic from this one or any other I do write, will be M-Rated because I don't believe in sugar coating anything. You know it is M-rated so if you are younger than 18 read at your own risk, because things might get graphic. The world doesn't sugar coat things so why should I? That is just how I view.**

 **Lastly some of the Naruto characters will be different from their canon counterparts. How they act is still there but I put a twist or added something else to it, with the exceptions of some characters.**

 **Now then for disclaimers, take it away Fenrir.**

 **Fenrir: This is a non profit fan based fiction. DB, DBZ, and DBS are all owned by Funimation, Toei animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official-**

 **Drayce: Not that one you idiot. *sigh* Just leave I got this.**

 **This is a non profit fan based fiction. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are all owned by Shueisha, Viz Media, and Misashi Kishimoto, while RWBY are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions and Monty Oum. Please support the official releases.**

Going through the streets of Vale, a kingdom on Remnant, we see a motorcycle going across the streets at high speed. The person on the bike received a call from someone so he pulled over and answered.

"Yo… Hey Menm, what's up… Wait you got into what?! Ugh what am I going to do with you… Sasuke too!? Lucky bastards… Alright I'll be sure to give them a call later… Alright, take care."

He then left for a dust shop until he saw at a port to which some of the White Fang was moving some dust around. 'Well looks like I'll have some fun,'

The White Fang were moving dust until they all heard a whistle. They looked to see a blond with red streaks. He was wearing a black no sleeve trench coat that went to his lower thighs. It had golden engravings on the collar and half of the coat while the lower half transitioned to a red or crimson engravings. Under the coat he wore a sleeveless orangish-gold shirt and also black pants and black shoes. Lastly a blood red scarf was tied to his neck with room to sit comfortably on his chest. One end was going to his back as it flailed in the wind.

"Hey guys," the boy said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm here," a katana sword in its sheath appeared in a flash of light on his back, "to stop you."

The members of the White Fang charged at him. Naruto smirked at this, 'This is going to be fun.'

He then grabbed his sword by the handle and charged. One second before hitting the group he drew his sword and cut down three people with one slice.

The blade was now present as it was black with a red line going down separating the cutting edge from the flat side. The hilt was what made the blade stand out. It had the standard circular hilt that attached the blade with the handle but attached to the hilt was two exhibitors, on the sides of the blade itself where it curved upwards with an exhaust point to where something could come out. Also It's grip was that similar to a motorcycle handle.

Naruto saw the next opponents come after him and smirked, as he ran at them in a blur going back and forth between enemies with a smile on his face. He then kicked off of one and into the air, he was able to suspend himself in mid air as he tapped the lever then pulled it down. From the exhaust of the sharp edge of the blade a green blade of energy erupted from the exhaust to encompass the shard end of the blade making that end essentially a dust blade.

" **AERO!** " He shouted as he swung his sword downward as as green energy made of wind struck the ground creating an explosion of wind. Naruto still saw many below him as he descended so he tap the blade to release the dust energy then tapped it again and held onto it as the green beam switch for a fiery red.

" **INFERNO!** " He stabbed the ground causing a blazing tornado to erupt, catching those close in the fire.

Naruto looked from his spot to see a White Fang general approach him. "So they sent the big bad to take me out. I hope you could dance better than the others," Naruto said with a smile.

He didn't get a response as the general pulled out a sword drill. Naruto tapped the lever to power down his weapon in order not to waist its energy. "Let's see what you got." They then charged at each other and clashed and got into a lock of weapons. The soldier then pressed a button and his blade started to spin. From what Naruto could see he knew that the soldier thought that his weapon would grind into his but Naruto chuckled at this.

"What?! How is it-?"

"My blade is unlike any other," Naruto began as his smirk grew, "Did you think something as pitiful as that could even scratch Ascalon." Naruto then reach behind him with his free hand and pull his scabbard as he slash against the general's chest.

Yes you heard that correctly. He slash him with his scabbard as the White Fang member staggered with Naruto kicking him away. The general looked closer at the scabbard and saw that it was also a weapon as it transformed from something like a normal scabbard to it growing a thin like a katana blade but still had no handle. There was a piece sticking from the side where the blade stopped and Naruto's hand rested there. There was no handle or hilt which meant that the only metal there was, was the blade that stuck out of the scabbard which made it excellent for striking quickly.

"Your scabbard is a weapon as well?"

"That's correct," Naruto stated as he switched stances and held both in a reverse grip. His hand with the actual sword was in front of him while his sheath was behind him. "The scabbard, the dust, and the blade is what makes it Ascalon, not just the blade itself." Naruto then charged at the general.

Naruto attack in a fury as not only his stance but his style changed and his approach. Though some would call it reckless to attack with such fury but since it's not from anger he could see everything clearly.

He struck at the general twice one with each blade but he quickly recovered something Naruto didn't think he could do so quickly given his size. The general thought that he had an opening so he tried to strike at Naruto only for Naruto to backflip over him with ease and continue assault with the General being too slow to react. Naruto then started striking him from everywhere, the cheek, leg, arm, abdomen, chest and shoulders, all spots littered with cuts. "Hmm it seems as though you can't dance any longer. Oh well." Naruto then gave a powerful kick sending him to a crate and then straight into it.

Naruto replaced his scabbard on his back and switched the grip to a fore grip style. He looked up to see ships leaving, "Sorry but I won't let you leave." Naruto then pressed a button with his thump under the hilt as Naruto then held down on the lever as energy from both sides erupted out of the exhaust ports in a white light, but instead of consuming one side the white light consumed the whole blade as it shaped into a double edged sword with energy radiating from it. "Goodbye," Naruto said as his slitted blue eyes turned blood red.

" **DRAGON'S ASCENT!** " Naruto sliced upwards to the ships. The ships were utterly destroyed as they were engulfed in a white wave of aura that was the height of a three story building. Naruto sheathed his sword in its scabbard as he watch multiple bodies drop from the sky.

Naruto's eyes returned to normal as he gave a grin with his canines showing them proudly. He left the scene on his bike knowing full well that people would investigate the light. As he rode down the streets he took a left and found a girl with blond hair with another girl with black hair and red streaks.

He rode on the right side of them as he passed them Naruto locked eyes with the blond and gave her a smirk, all the while without stopping.

"Yang who was that?"

The girl now identified as Yang looked down seeing Naruto get further and further away from them. "I don't know Ruby," Yang then licked her lips and bit down on them, "but I sure do want to know."

"Sis," Ruby deadpanned, "your being weird."


	2. Chapter 2: Navy Luan Trailer

Path to the Future

Chapter 2: Navy Luan Trailer

Not much to say but to enjoy and here is the next chapter or trailer if you would.

Two Weeks Before Crimson Dragon

A train full of dust from Schnee Dust Company has been under attack by a pair of White Fang members. The cart was detached from the crew members by a girl slicing the cables off. But unknown to them both another boy, the same age as the girl saw everything from the front of the cart. The boys eyes at the moment was red with three black tomoes in them. He had black hair that had a navy blue tint to it. He wore a navy and white zip hoodie jacket with the top half and an outline of where the zippers was being navy, along with the pouch pockets. He also had a navy blue streak going down the sleeves with his clan symbol on his back and the collar to the hoodie was folded to the sides and clipped to a button. Underneath he wore his clan signature high collar grey shirt that covered his neck. He lastly wore navy blue pants and grey boots.

He looked down to see the girl walking to the front. That was most likely where she would escape. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

The boy dropped down from the roof and positioned himself to the side of the door where he leaned against the wall. Once the door opened the guy spoke, "So you're finally out," the girl turned around to look towards him, "Really it's about damn time, Blake."

The now identified, Blake, lowered her hand from her weapon, " Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, "Who else would it be?" Sasuke then walked up to Blake with a sad smile, "I know what your doing, and I'm here to tell you to stop it."

Blake looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed, as he walked up to her and gave her a hug. Blake was surprised at this, she hadn't ever seen this side of Sasuke since she met him.

Flashback

6 months ago

Sasuke was walking in the forest alone as he came from getting some exercise that his brother suggested. He was going back home until he saw a girl that was injured leaning on a tree. I walked to her to see a gunshot wound on her stomach. I ran to her to inspect but she refused my help.

"Let me help you." I told her as I reached to help her again, only to get the same result.

"I don't need help. Besides why would a human want to help a faunus?"

Sasuke looked at her with a confused look and then he laughed. Blake got angry at this, "What's so funny?!"

Sasuke toned down the laugh but didn't completely stop until he heard growling. He looked behind him and around to see them surrounded by grim. "Looks like we got company."

Blake tried to stand up but only slipped right back down from her injury. Grim then launched towards them only for Sasuke to disappear along with Blake. The grim looked up to see Sasuke in the air with Blake in his arms. "Oh and about that human thing," on Sasuke's back grew black wings that had a blue tint to them.

Blake saw the wings and was surprised, "Your a faunus."

"I guess you could say that. Now I'm going to drop you. Don't worry."

Blake looked at him like he grew two heads, but also made a note that his eyes were red with things that looked like commas. "Are you crazy?!"

Sasuke smirked slightly at her and dropped her as he flew higher as fast as he could. When Blake was going to hit the ground she was then teleported to the air she looked down to see that she had switched places with Sasuke. Sasuke's sword then materialized on his waist. It was his chokuto as he sliced multiple enemies in half as he was moving at high speed. Once he cut them all down he sheath his sword and caught Blake.

"Now then," he looked at Blake, "I don't agree about the White Fang but I will help you. I believe that you honestly don't believe in what your saying. I don't believe that is how you truly feel but for now, I'm going to take you to my home to get you treatment." Blake nodded and Sasuke took to the skies and soared to his house.

Flashback End

After that Blake met his brother, Itachi, and with both of them she began to seriously doubt Adam and the White Fang's ideals. They were getting results, yes but it's wasn't from mutual respect, but fear. Which led to her to do what she did. During those months she talked to them whenever something was bothering her, more so Sasuke. They ended up becoming close friends not as close as Naruto and Sasuke was but close still.

"I know you are bottling up your emotions. I told you to stop doing that didn't I."

Blake nodded but didn't want to do it, not here, "Once we get off this train." Sasuke chuckled at this and moved away from Blake.

"Yeah, sure." They began there walk until multiple robots appeared. Blake pointed her gun at them but Sasuke lowered her hand. "No I got this. You've done enough." Sasuke then materialized his sword in its scabbard. 'Hm I think this form would be better.' Sasuke then focused his aura into the sword and scabbard as a light enveloped it. Once close enough he flicked his chokuto out slightly and dashed through them all. Once on the other side he sheath his sword with a satisfying click.

Sasuke then dash to another group and switch the sword to a reverse grip. He cut one's head off and kicked towards another hard enough for it to come out the other end of the robot's stomach.

He then vaulted over one, and landed right into another and stabbed it in the chest as he kicked off of it and landed on top of one and slashed off its head as it went haywire and shot everywhere. It destroyed multiple machines and exploded after so many. Sasuke seeing one left created his wings and flew at him grabbing it by the head and flew threw the door and into the sky as he twisted and turned until he was again headed to the ground. He then slammed it into the platform destroying it into millions of pieces.

Blake came out, "Show off," she said with a smirk. Sasuke smirked back but the moment didn't last until another machine came but this looked like a spider.

"Get back!" Sasuke told Blake she nodded as she ran to the next cart. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the machine and smirked. He flew at it as it shot at him. Sasuke dodge and weaves his way through the shots as he soared into the sky. The machines charged its powerful cannon. Sasuke while in the air charged his aura into his sword starting a mechanism in it.

The sword then split in half then bended back and at the middle of each half it blended even further and turned into a bow. Then a string made out of aura connected the two points. Sasuke's eyes then turned amber with his tomoes.

"Let's end this!" Sasuke then with his aura created a large purple arrow that was larger than the slot it was supposed to fit in. The machine then unleashed it's powerful blast.

" **LUAN'S DESCEND!** " The arrow was fired but when released its size grew twice as big. The arrow went straight through the beam and struck the machine obliterating it and half of the cart. As he landed next to Blake he saw the destruction he caused. "Oops."

Blake face palmed herself, 'That's all he could say. Oops…' she then sighed, "I swear, sometimes your just like Naruto. Let's go before people show up."

Sasuke only looked away slightly embarrassed because it was true. Naruto and himself were always competitive and that brought destruction sometimes.

He turned his back to Blake and gave her a piggyback ride to his house and then later a hotel because in a few weeks she was going to Beacon Academy.


	3. Chapter 3: Silver Kitsune Trailer

Path to the Future

 **I kind of felt like releasing another chapter so here is the next trailer. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Silver Kitsune Trailer

A week before Crimson Dragon Trailer and a week after Navy Griffin Trailer

Menma a boy of 16 years of age, he wore a grey zip hoodie jacket that had a black streak going from one side of the jacket to the other side. The collar of the jacket and hood of it were separate and the beginning of the hood had white fur. On the sleeves by the wrist were three straps on it and three button below them. He wore a black shirt under with a pair of black pants and a pair of grey shoes. He had red hair that was medium length , blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek.

Menma was walking through the forest he decided to venture into and as he wandered around there he came across a clearing with a gravestone. It said Summer Rose, 'Oh my. I shouldn't be here but I could at least show my respects.' Menma then bowed and (conveniently) put a rose on the grave, and then left to go to his apartment he was staying for a week. As he walked he heard growling following him.

Menma smirked as he walked into a clearing covered in snow. The beasts known as grim surrounded him. "So you think that you could take me on with these numbers."

Menma's sword, a zanpakuto type of sword, was in its scabbard on his back. He slowly sheath his sword to reveal a silver blade that had five separate lines across the blade. Not only that the tip of the blade curved more on its side to give the tip a curved design making it appear to have a scythe looking tip to the sword. The hilt of the blade was a circle with a purple orb in the middle and the handle's cloth being black.

He then charged and cut the grimm's head off while he flipped over it. He then looked at the next one and axe kicked it into the dirt as he moved on Menma then cut one in half and then rolled away from another. Menma then started attacking multiple other but when one Beowulf almost took him out, he started back flipping away from them as they started to surround him.

He smirked, "Didn't you try that it won't work," some of the grim that surrounded him attacked at once. Menma then slammed his sword into the ground creating a shockwave blowing away the grim, but then Menma charged and started clearing through grimm with quick succession as if he had a regular sword.

He looked at his work and saw only 10-15 grim left. He again burst his aura into the sword as a foxy smirk came onto his face. His sword then began to separate into six different parts as the purple orb began to glow. Once the sections fully separated there were multiple metal wiring attached to the blades. The weapon coiled around Menma as he grinned, the weapon was now a bladed whip (think of Zabimaru but different appearance).

"Let's do this, Seraphim!"

The blade as if hearing its master's call attacked them, piercing all grimm that it was near. However the Beowolves still went to attack Menma who only smirked at their approach to him. Once a single Beowulf was close, it launched out with its claws however with quick speed and only a slight pulse of his aura Seraphim raced and blocked the grimm all in only a half a second. Menma then flicked his wrist moving Seraphim around as it cut and pierced them all.

He started walking until a huge Alpha Beowulf appeared. "Sorry but I don't have time to play with you." He started sending aura into Seraphim as his blue eyes began to glow, as the Alpha charged him in a run as Menma stood still and flicked his weapon sending Seraphim forward. The Alpha jumped up to attack but Menma's weapon caught it and kept it in the air.

"KITSUNE'S TAILS!" With the call of his technique aura bursted out of his weapon as nine blades erupted out of the bladed segments of the whip. The white blades then closed in a skewered it from nine different sections. Once the Alpha disintegrated, the white blades was absorbed back into the blades.

Menma then revert his blade to normal and but it in his scabbard. After a while his serious face cracked as he chuckled, "Brother Naruto is going to be jealous I got to face such a huge Alpha. Aw well I told him to come with me. I'll tell him when I get back." Menma then walked away but unknown to Menma three days later a girl with a red cloak on saw the flower and smile but yet puzzled on how it got there.

When Menma got home, he got a call from Sasuke who was out. "Yo Sasuke. What's up?... Wait you did what… Wow must be nice being able to thrash the guards oh and how's Itachi… oh really, well at least he's okay in Atlas. Anyway I gotta call my bro and tell him the news. Ciao."

And with that he hung up the phone to call his brother who left a note that he was out getting some dust.


	4. Chapter 4: Onyx Phoenix Trailer

Path to the Future

Chapter 4: Onyx Phoenix Trailer

A week after Crimson Dragon Trailer

Walking the streets of Atlas was a 18 year young man who was leaving back to Vale tomorrow. This young man's name was Itachi Uchiha. The older brother of Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi wore a black cloak hoodie with a white outlining the edges of the cloak. The cloak itself was a long sleeve one but it went past his hands slightly. There was also white straps with a red buckle on his sleeves but was only two on each. The collar was split open showing his Magatama Bead necklace on his chest. The collar was a high one with inside said cloak was red and it was zipped from the middle of his chest to his waist but you could still see a little of his black shirt under. He lastly had black pants and black shoes.

He had just seen a concert with one, Weiss Schnee, performing at. Although while watching he noticed that she was, what seem to him reliving something. He could have found out, but they unknowingly locked eyes, however he decide not to invade her privacy. Once her performance was over he was ironically the first to leave, but when he disappeared Weiss notice a black feather gliding downward to where his seat was.

And now here he was walking the streets of the militaristic country known as Atlas. He was however still thoroughly surprise that he was able to go in the first place. A friend of his had gotten a ticket to Atlas and the show, although how he was unsure, he didn't however want to just waist a gift so he took it and went. His brother and two of their closest friends live together in the forest on the outskirts of Vale near a village. They lived out in what people would call the Wildlands because they didn't live in the protection of the city or an island. They were born and raised outside and being born and raised outside the walls had its advantages and disadvantages. An advantage could be that if you want to survive, you were taught at a young age how to fight, however a major disadvantage is that you must always be on the lookout for grim. Thankfully they lived in a community so they always had someone watching their backs.

In a community outside of the walls of a city, people were more than likely to band together, whether they be human or faunus, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was staying alive, and so everyone made a bond off of it. Ever since he was 14, him, his brother, and their closest friends, Naruto and Menma, had went on errands or missions for the community. Whether it be from gathering materials, to wood, heading to Vale for medicine, eliminating bandits and grimm nearby. You name it. They were a team and the whole village knew that and you would rarely see them apart.

But enough about that, now he was walking through Atlas but he then turned to hear a shout of pain. He looked over to see that some man was pulling a faunus by their ears and then threw him into the facility.

Itachi hated violence when it came to humans and faunus. Towards humanity and faunus kind, he was a pacifist. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't do what needed to be done for the sake of others. Once they closed the door, he lingered even further. He wanted to help, to see the situation, but he had to remember that he was in a different country entirely. He couldn't do as he pleased so with an annoyed sigh he left.

As he kept walking the streets of Atlas he saw many rich individuals until he saw a girl with white hair and a white dress. This was Weiss Schnee. Itachi leaned into the crowd and put up his hood to listened without being seen.

As Weiss walked the streets she had been asking multiple people about the boy she seen in the crowd. She was greatly intrigued by him. When she performed she usually saw the same people with the same face like they were all clones, but he was different and from what she saw, he was evaluating her, like as if to dissect her and this intrigued her. Nobody, not even her father cared to really get to know her, well nobody except for Winter.

She then approached someone, "Hello," she slightly bowed to the man, "Have you seen a boy with a cloak around here and black hair?"

The man put up a thinking pose, "Now that I think about it, yes I have but sadly to say Ms. Schnee, I have no idea where he went. Would you like me to help you?"

Weiss shook her, "No that won't be necessary. Thank you for the information."

He bowed as he took his hat off as well, "It is my pleasure, Ms. Schnee. Have a good day."

"And to you as well," she said as the man left, but Weiss lingered she felt someone watching her. She looked to her right to see the guy looking straight at her. The boy then ran into an alley, "Wait stop!" Weiss said as she ran after him.

There was a chase as Itachi weaved through multiple structures, flipping over obstacles, and running away from the heiress as he thought that he shouldn't really be talking to her since he heard about how her father was to other faunus. Weiss though didn't let up as she chased after him and spoke to him hoping for him to stop.

Weiss then saw Itachi turn a corner and a few seconds later she turned the same corner only to find a dead end and Itachi gone. She looked around for anywhere he could have gone. Although she was interrupted by others her age.

"Well, well look what we have here. The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. All alone." Weiss turned around to see four people with weapons. One with an axe, another with twin pistols, the shortest having a sword, and the last one with tonfas.

Weiss reached for her weapon only to remember that she left it because of her father's orders, 'Damn the one time.'

"It's time to get what you deserve. Just because your a Schnee doesn't mean your better than any of us." They then charged at her until a flock of crows on fire with black flames materialized in the shape of a boy. It then received color and turned into Itachi who had a straight sword with an interesting design to it.

The blade was black with the cutting blade and the back blade red and before the blade hit the hilt it curved down into a design making a three part black phoenix wing. Also the back blade slightly curved inward and and then back outward twice. On the black blade, going down the middle of it was a golden long but skinny phoenix design. Cupping the blade was its hilt and handle with a design of that had the handle go straight up then curved to the left catching the blade. While at the bottom a curved guard was connected to the bottom of the handle going all the way and catching the blade to the right. While on his back was a black scabbard specifically made for his sword.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you go near her," Itachi said.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"My name is a Itachi Uchiha and I ask you to please leave peacefully. I don't want to have to fight you."

They laughed, "I don't care what you want but what I do know is that you need to get out of here." The big guy with an axe raced towards him. He then swung down on Itachi only for Itachi to disappear in the same flock of birds he appeared from.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time. Leave now," Itachi commanded as his voice was behind him.

"Screw you!" They yelled and he swung behind only for Itachi to evade once more.

"Then you leave me with no choice," his voice rung out. He then appeared above as he came down with his heel planted to the guys head and then kicked the guy over to the others. They all after they recovered looked at each other and then charged.

Itachi readied himself, as the swordsman of the group attacked him with Itachi parrying the strikes only to dodge the rapid fire of pistols. Itachi then kicked away the shooter and then grabbed the swordsmen by the collar and threw him into the on coming tonfa wielder.

Itachi then charged at them with the axe guy swinging at Itachi only for him to slide under it. He then put a hand on the ground and used it to propel him back to kick the axe wielder in the back. Next was swordsman as Itachi locked swords with him while the tonfa wielder tried to get the jump on Itachi but he disappeared with flamed birds causing the tonfa wielder to hit the swordsman in the chest. After recovering they all looked to see Itachi right back where he started, in front of Weiss in a protective manner.

"Now you have seen what I can do. So please leave," Itachi tried to reason but they didn't listen and charged again anyway. Itachi then transformed his weapon as his handle and guard curved at an angle while the blade lifted up and slid back while the middle blade bending down turn it into a kind of handgun but when it began to shoot it charged a bullet made of aura. When the shot was released a little explosion took them to the ground except for the axe wielder who kept charging.

Itachi followed his line of sight to know he wasn't aiming for him but Weiss, so he grabbed Weiss' hand and spun them out of the way in a sort of dance movement. When he ended the spin he shot the axe wielder in the back making him fall, as Itachi switched back to his blade and let go of Weiss, but still positioned her behind him. "I will not ask again. Please leave. This offer will not be given again."

"Yeah well you can take your offer and shove them up your ass," the swordsman yelled.

Itachi sighed, "Very well then."

Itachi sent a wave of aura out to his sword as from the bladed part of the sword erupted into black flames erupted and came out of the blade. This time Itachi was surrounded so they thought they had a better job at taking him out. He then turned his head slightly to talk to Weiss, "Stay close to me." Weiss herself was going to interject but when she looked into his eyes she complied willingly as she felt a strange warmth from them. His eyes was pure white except the tomoes in his eyes and that the pupil was slightly visible. Weiss without her own knowledge, leaned on Itachi's back and felt the warmth he was generating.

They other guys charged at them, and Itachi let out a sigh, as he stabbed his blade into the ground.

" **PHOENIX'S REBIRTH!"** Itachi called out, and when they were close enough black flames erupted from the ground in a tornado consuming anything around and not inside it. Weiss from inside looked in awe as the tornado raged on as it was a tall as the buildings next to them. Itachi could have powered it more but he didn't want to kill them, so when it died down, they saw everything struck by it was singed including the thugs as they were on the ground unconscious and Itachi's eyes turned back to their red then their onyx black.

Once the deed was done Itachi began to move, but was stopped when Weiss pulled on his arm, "Wait who are you? Your not from around here and what are you exactly?"

Itachi looked towards her, "My name is Itachi Uchiha and your right, I'm not from around here. I was given tickets from a friend to go to your show since he couldn't make it. As for what I am… I'm a faunus."

This revelation shocked Weiss, "Then why would you protect me?"

"Because," he started, "Not all of us are like the White Fang. Some of us just want to live our lives. Though I know that you clearly see the discrimination like how I see that some faunus attack your father's company. I see good in you."

"Thank you, but how are you a faunus when I see no traits of one on you."

Itachi chuckled at that question, "That is because I am a different type of faunus. One that is based on mythology," Itachi then created wings lit with black flames, "I'm a phoenix. Now I must go, for security is on its way."

"Will we see eachother again?"

Itachi smiled at her, "Maybe." He then took off and in the air he was broken apart as multiple black birds in flames scattered with a single feather floating down. Weiss grabbed it and held onto it as she left, currently rethinking her mindset on the faunus. 'He is right not all of them are bad,' She thought with a small smile on her face.

 **Now then with the trailers all done, I will warn you of a couple more things. This will not be directly like canon and can be labeled as an AU for obvious reason. Things will be changed in both Naruto and RWBY. Things like encounters, abilities, and other things will be changed slightly.**

 **Lastly you could probably guess the pairings but if you didn't then I'll just wait a little longer. Also the pairings in the story actually is a big part in the story and I don't mean in the romance sense. I mean in the interaction sense, that is what will be most important.**

 **Lastly, I'll give a hint and say that things in this story happen for a reason. Unless I state otherwise then take every form of information with thought. Now then that is all. If you had stayed throughout this and will continue to read on, I thank you for it as I am grateful.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

Path to the Future

Chapter 5: The Beginning

"God dammit Menma give me my ramen!"

"Nope, you got to catch me first!"

And that is how mornings were from the house of four they were always… interesting to say the least. In the kitchen both Itachi and Sasuke were eating bowls of cereal, while ignoring both Naruto and Menma, as Naruto chased him around the kitchen and living room as they jumped all over the place. Then their door bell rung, "Huh I wonder who that could be? We never get guess this early," Sasuke pointed out, with Itachi nodding and going to answer the door.

"Oh hello Mr. Ozpin," that immediately stopped all occupations in the house as both Naruto and Menma stopped dead cold in the living room and Sasuke stuck his head out from the kitchen. Out of all the homes he made a surprise visit in his years of living, this one was the funniest and most interesting.

"Good morning and pray tell how do you know my name?"

Sasuke walked up to the door and answered, "Well who doesn't know the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Your well known, even in the wilds."

Ozpin nodded and motioned to his assistant Glynda Goodwitch, "May we come in?"

Itachi nodded and let them in, as they all piled into the living room with Glynda and Ozpin on the couch, Naruto on the floor in front of them eating his ramen with his little brother Menma next to him with his legs crossed, while Itachi was on a chair with Sasuke standing behind him. "So what brings you to our home Ozpin?" Menma asked.

"Well we are here to investigate multiple occurrences that has happened throughout Remnant over the past few weeks, with reports showing that they have seen explosions of aura from multiple places." All of the boys in the room all began to sweat and all had one thing in mind, 'Oops.' "The first to show up was a release of purple aura in the form of an arrow that caused the explosion on a train that destroyed half of a cart."

The guys very discreetly looked at Sasuke with upset looks, as Sasuke smiled nervously."There was even an occurance of someone looking towards the mountains with a sort of play spy drone for a video saw an explosion of red aura," it was now Menma's turn as he scratched his cheek nervously.

"The next appearance was at the docks as a wave of pure white aura with streaks of red, destroyed a couple of ships and some cargo as well," Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"And lastly a tornado of black flames erupted in an alley in Atlas," Itachi had to resist the urge to facepalm himself for not being as careful as he usually was. "And all of these occurrences had a silhouette of someone in them," Ozpin then pulled out a folder with files and pictures of said silhouettes, "Now if I'm going to be honest here, I'm almost 90% sure that these are of your doings. Can you confirm that with me?" They all sighed and nodded their heads, "Thank you now onto business, but before that there is one question before we move on," they looked at him in anticipation waiting for a punishment. "How would you like to join my school this year?"

A couple of seconds after that sentence left his mouth all of the young men in the room face faulted to the ground, as they all yelled, "What?!"

"So you mean to tell me that we make a display of power in or near cities and we get to come to your school?" Naruto questioned and then whispered, "Damn we should have done this a while ago."

"But why?" Menma asked, "After this why would you want us to come to your school? We're from the wilds so the opportunity to live and attend Beacon Academy is rare and great but we just don't know why."

"Understandably," Ozpin stood up from the couch with his cane, "I see great potential in all of you. I believe that with guidance from our teachers that you could be the best that you could be," Ozpin said but to Itachi he felt he was with holding somethings, but choose to not voice his thoughts

"Okay but what about the people here? Our friends, our village?"

Ozpin began a thinking position, "That would be a problem. Tell you what, you attend my school and I make sure that a shipment of food and water is delivered to this village helping them survive without hunting for the next 3-4 months. I have already delivered this offer to the leader of your village, Hiruzen, but he responded that it all depends on you."

The young men all lit up at this prospect, and looked at each other in a silent agreement they all nodded their heads, "We would love to come to attend your school under those agreements," Itachi spoke.

Glynda stood up, "Excellent we will make the arrangements as school will begin in a week. You will still however go through the initiation like everyone else."

Sasuke put on a smirk at this, "We wouldn't have it any other way."

"Wonderful," Ozpin and Glynda headed to the door, "We will see you there and please do not destroy the forest you will be in." And with that they left the boys to pack and say their goodbyes.

Naruto, Sasuke, Menma, and Itachi were all on the plane to Beacon with Menma bouncing up and down with energy, "Guys this is so cool. We get to go to Beacon. How many can honestly say that Ozpin hand pick them to go to Beacon?"

"Yes but still remember everyone earned their spot here. We are the ones that has to truly prove ourselves little bro." Naruto respond.

"I know that but it's still amazing!"

Both Sasuke and Itachi chuckled at Menma, as he was always the energy of the group and pretty much covered their mid range approach, Itachi was the smartest of the group and thus the strategist, Sasuke covered their range and helped back up Naruto, and Naruto held everyone together and could covered close range. They were a team, a team that had years of teamwork worked out, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Once they landed they all went their separate ways to explore the grounds, but they all met up at the door as they entered in time for Ozpin to give his speech and once the speech was done they started heading out to the place where they would sleep. For sleepwear Naruto wore, a basic tank top that was white with red bottoms, Sasuke wore navy blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol where his heart was, with navy bottoms, Itachi wore a red shirt and black pajama bottoms and on the back of the shirt was where the Uchiha symbol was as well, and lastly the youngest, Menma, had a white tank top with grey pants.

They were walking to their sleeping beds until someone called Naruto over, "Hey!" They turned to see that it was the girl Naruto met the night at the docks so he went over to them with his brother and friends following.

"Hello. Your the girls I near that club."

"Yeah my name is Yang Xiao Long," she then motioned to her sister behind her, "And this is my sister Ruby Rose."

Menma perked up at the last name, "Rose? You wouldn't happen to be related to a Summer Rose would you?" Both Ruby and Yang instantly wanted to know how he knew their mom.

"How do you know mom?" Ruby asked interested to what Menma had to say about her mom.

Menma gave a sad smile, "I'm sorry but I really don't actually know her," Yang and Ruby's face fell at the answer, "I just seen a gravestone with that name on it while traveling the forest. You have my deepest apologies," Menma said bowing slightly.

"Wait so it was you who left that rose?" Menma nodded. Ruby then grabbed Menma's hand with her hands, she had tears that threatened to fall, "Thank you for the kind gesture."

Menma looked into Ruby's eyes and saw the beautiful silver color in them, however that wasn't all he saw. In them he also saw himself, the hurt and pain he experienced when he learned from Naruto that their parents were dead was something that weighed heavily on him, and it was the start where them being happy changed. Sadly he didn't remember their parents too well either as he lost them at a young age, but he loved the stories Naruto told to him about them. Menma raised his hand and wiped away a stray tear, "It was the least I could do," Menma said with a smile.

"Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, and Menma too?" They looked over to see their faunus friend Blake Belladonna.

"Blake?" Sasuke then approached her, "It's good to see that you made it into Beacon."

"Yeah but what about you guys, last I checked you weren't going to attend Beacon. You didn't even have it in your minds."

"Well things ended up happening and one thing led to another and now here we are."

"What is with all this ru- Itachi?" And once again for the final time they looked over to the voice to see Weiss Schnee.

"Weiss?"

"Oh no not you again!" Both Yang and Ruby yelled.

"So you attended Beacon as well, it's good to know that there are some people here I can rely on."

Itachi sighed, "Now Weiss, it's best that you don't judge people before you get to know them you never know what they could bring." Weiss reluctantly nodded to this and considered maybe trying.

"Okay," Naruto said putting his hands up, "It seems some of us has got on the wrong foot so let's start over and re-introduce ourselves and state our likes and dislikes. I'll start, hello everyone I'm Naruto Namikaze. My likes include my brother, my friends, training with my hand made katana, fighting, and the food of the gods… ramen."

"Eh it's alright," Weiss said and Ruby agreed with her.

"Oh no," Menma said.

"What?" Yang asked.

Naruto then lowered his head with his hair shadowing his eyes, with Naruto suddenly dropping to his knees as he looked at Weiss with anime tears, "I…I should have saved you... I should been the one to fill your dark soul with **LIGHT**!"

All of the guys plus Blake facepalmed themselves at Naruto's antics, while the others gave off mixed reactions Yang was laughing, Ruby was trying to hold in her laugh but was failing miserably, and Weiss just had a deadpan look on her face.

Menma then coughed out loud, returning Naruto to normal as he looked around to see almost everyone looking at him. Naruto then coughed and recomposed himself, "Anyway my dislikes include traitors, racist, rape, and people who slander ramen not to mention the time it takes to cook ramen," again Menma face palmed himself.

"Anyway I'm his younger brother Menma Namikaze. I like training, playing pranks most of the times with my brother, my said brother, my friends, and ramen but not to Naruto's extent. I dislike the same as my brother except for the ramen part."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomatoes, training, my brother and friends, and those precious to me."

Menma then decided to add as a whisper, "Not to mention Blake."

Sasuke and Blake blushed as the others chuckled, as Sasuke recomposed himself his a cough. "Anyway I dislike most sweet things, racist, Menma and Naruto's pranks," Naruto and Menma gave a chuckle to this. "Rape, and those who want to harm what's precious to me."

"I'm his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Unlike Sasuke, I like sweets, specially pocky, my friends and brother, also training. I dislike people who are racist, as well as, rape, those who harm my family, and conflict."

"What do you mean by conflict?" Weiss asked.

"Itachi is essentially a pacifist when it comes to humans and faunus. He doesn't like to fight others but if need be he has no problem putting them down," Naruto answered.

"Well uh… then I guess it's my turn. Ahem my name is Ruby Rose. I love cookies and strawberries, my family, and weapons. I don't have any specific dislikes mostly what you guys already said."

"And I'm her big sister, Yang. I like fighting, puns, my sister, father, and uncle, and I like training, and adventures. I dislike all the things you guys said plus people who try to harm my little sister, and people who abandons others." Naruto notice that she said the last one with a lot more contempt then the others, something he would talk to her about once they were better friends, so he kept this information stored.

"I guess I'll be next. My name is Blake, I like seafood," they guys snorted and chuckled at this because of the convenience. Blake gave them a glare which shut them up, "I also like the faunus, books, and reading-"

"Smut," Menma and Naruto added quietly to the guys as they all laughed, until both Naruto and Menma was knocked flat on their ass and back as Blake hit them hard on the head.

"It is not!" Blake yelled.

"Wait what did they say?" Yang asked.

"Nothing," Blake blushed slightly, "Anyway I have an extreme dislike to racist, unfairness, torture, rape, and people making fun of what I read." she sent a glare to Naruto and Menma who just got off the ground.

"And I'm Weiss Schnee," she thought about adding heiress but decided against it after what she found out about it but not adding it put a surprise look on Blake's face. "I like my family, to an extend," she stated the last part quietly, "I like my sister, my butler Clyne, and singing from time to time." She then hesitated on her dislikes, "I… I don't hate the faunus but I hate the White Fang," Naruto could tell she wanted to say more but decided not to push her, but to let her open up at her own pace.

Itachi smiled at this as the other guys clapped, "Wow Itachi, you were to switch a Schnee's perception around," Naruto said putting a hand on Itachi's shoulder, "I'm usually the one that does the changing in people's hearts." Naruto then walked up to Weiss and extended his hand to shake, "We would be glad to have you as a friend Weiss." Naruto said with a smile.

Weiss was appalled at this notion. She never really had friends, true friends anyway, but here this person was actively asking to be her friend. She then gave a small smile and shook his hand, "Thank you for having me."

"Now then let's talk about the goliath in the room," Naruto said as he stood next to his family, "We're all faunus." This bomb was dropped and they waited for it to detonate, and when it did, so did Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

"What!?" They yelled.

"Wow," Weiss said, "I knew Itachi was a faunus and by extension Sasuke but you guys too," she looked towards Naruto and Menma

"Yep," Menma started, "Although we are a different kind of faunus."

"What do you mean," Ruby asked.

"Well unlike others we have two forms that we can change from. Human form to our faunus form but with our faunus forms we have more than just one characteristic."

"Well then what kind of faunus are you guys," Yang asked.

"Yeah you guys actually never told me what kind of faunus you guys were," Blake said.

Sasuke just smirked, "Well you are going to have to wait till tomorrow to see."

Ruby then opened her mouth to ask something only for Menma to answer her unspoken question, "Yes Ruby, you will have to wait to see our weapons as well." Ruby just pouted and flopped on her bed murmuring about people not showing their weapons, "Anyway I think we should get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow."

The group agreed and went off to bed.

 **Now I know that Weiss took a major turn, and let me explain into more detail why that is. Weiss is a Schnee and she hated faunus at the beginning of RWBY also she did not like Ruby. However Itachi changes that and here is why. Itachi is the most well mannered and sophisticated of the four. Itachi both in canon and here is smart, calm, thinks with a leveled head, and has a mind unlike any other. A true prodigy. Now Weiss has been exposed to only faunus who are basically like the White Fang, that is until Itachi comes along and saves her regardless, not to mention both versions of Itachi (this fanfic and cannon) are pacifist (this is explain in Naruto more in depth in his novel, the book of Daylight). With this it makes to stop and put things in a different perspective, and with this new way of thinking it makes Weiss be a bit more open minded. Now that is not to say she won't still be stubborn on certain things, she is still Weiss, but with Itachi essentially helping to guide her, some of her actions become different.**

 **Now that is the end of this chapter, thank you for reading and see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Faunus and Initiation

Path to the Future

Chapter 6: Faunus and Initiation

The morning for the group was rather well, Weiss was nice and kinder to Ruby as they conversated with Itachi and Menma listening, Naruto and Yang was joking with each other, Blake and Sasuke just caught up, but once ready they did get to meet Pyrrha Nikos someone Naruto has been dying to fight ever since he heard that she set the record for winning the Mistral tournament. Pyrrha obviously accepted the challenged on a later date, and they met Jaune Arc who looked like he needed a confidence boost, a boost Menma willingly provided.

Now everyone was at the cliff where the initiation would begin, and after everyone got to their spots Ozpin started, "For years you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin said with a coffee mug in hand, "and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now I'm sure many of you has heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Glynda clarified.

Ruby was thoroughly okay with that since she now knew a majority of people here and her not ending up on a team with at least one of them was highly unlikely.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone whom you can work well with." Ozpin told, "With that being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"See I told you." Nora said to Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

"Now then you will be monitored and graded for the remainder of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin looked at Glynda for a second, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished.

"Yea uh sir?" "Good take your positions." Ozpin interrupted. He then began launching people with Menma being first, then Sasuke, Itachi, and finally Naruto with Yang and the others bringing up the rear.

Menma once neared the trees, transformed his weapon to his bladed whip which allowed him to grapple onto a branch and sung himself forward as he began to travel by trees. Sasuke decided to descend and dive bomb to the ground but before he hit the ground he pulled out his wings and flapped them making a large gust of wind kick up. Naruto seeing where Sasuke landed followed him by sprouting a pair of wings but when he was above Sasuke, he released them, and just landed right next to him making a crater, "Show off," Sasuke responded.

"And your wings weren't?"

"Touche."

Itachi looked forward and saw Sasuke and Naruto paired up so he scattered into birds and reassembled himself next to Menma as they were made partners, and all around partners were formed. Ruby and Weiss became partners with Weiss not having any problems being Ruby's partner or vice versa. Yang and Blake became partners as well as Pyrrha and Jaune, and lastly of the group was Ren and Nora.

Although instead of going straight to the temple Naruto and Sasuke decide to find both decide to find their brothers as they spoke to each other before the test begun about team placements. Once they met up they headed for the temple but when they arrived they saw pieces missing and nobody there. They shrugged it off and grabbed a relic and began to the cliff.

Naruto not finding any action began to get bored, so to cure said boredom he decided it was an excellent idea to begin to chop down trees with his katana, "Dammit I wish something exciting would happen," Naruto said as he chopped down another tree. Ironically enough once the tree landed and hit the ground it awakened a very terrifying grimm, it was a Hydra type grimm, and it was royally pissed off as it roared so loud that team RWBY and JNPR could hear it from the cliff. Sasuke looked at Naruto annoyed, "You just had to say something."

On the cliff both team RWBY and JNPR took out a Nevermore and a Deathstalker and was on the cliff celebrating until they heard a loud roar from the forest, and seconds later they could see the guys running to an open field. "What were they running from?" Ruby asked.

And seconds after that question, a Hydra the size of the Deathstalker they just defeated appeared out of the forest and roared, "A Hydra?!" they all yelled.

"How did they piss off a Hydra and why is one even here, they don't normally like clear climates and they stay in the snowy mountains?" Ren asked.

All of team RWBY looked at one another, and all said, "Naruto."

"We should help them," Ruby said but was stopped by Blake.

"They will be fine, trust me, I've seen them spar with each other and it is usually chaotic. All we will do is get in their way."

"Alright guys you know what to do." Naruto stated. They all nodded as they took out their weapons, Naruto sprinted to it as it dodged its swipe from its claws, and as he made it to its back, Naruto started to slash at it until he saw a head come near him to eat him. Naruto jumped off of it in a nick of time and recovered while Menma also charged with him Naruto while he yelled, "Hellfire!" Both of them slashed through its stomach and back and ended up on opposite ends as they continued it until the grimm breath fire from two of it's heads to both Naruto, who was facing it, and Menma who was behind it. Menma quickly changed Seraphim into his bladed whip, having it coil around him as it protected him from the attack.

"Woah, Menma's sword can turn into a bladed whip, oh that is so cool, how is he even able to control it?" Ruby said with stars in her eyes as she stared at the weapon.

"It's from the orb at the middle, it is infused with gravity dust which is the secret to how it could come back to him, but he never directly told how he could control it," Blake answered.

Naruto however just took the fire and came out unaffected which surprised everyone that was watching the fight as Naruto then charged through the flames at one of its six heads and sliced it in half destroying it. Naruto kicked off of it as it roared in pain with it looking at Naruto in fury and latched two heads at him, Naruto smirked as he had its full attention, "Blackwings!" Suddenly both Sasuke and Itachi arrived as Sasuke's blade was coated in lightning, while Itachi's activated his black flames ad with the weapons they both cut straight through the heads like a hot knife through butter.

(AU/Drayce: Sorry was eating buttermilk waffles while writing this)

"Menma set up!" Menma back flipped to gain some distance between him and moved away to set up. The Hydra lashed out at Itachi with its remaining two heads, Itachi and Sasuke created their wings as they soared above the fire but what the Hydra didn't see was Naruto charge into the fire. Once the fire subsided it showed that Naruto was right in front of the Hydra with his left arm cocked back, but Naruto was different as blue scales formed on his left arm.

"Are those scales?" Blake question as everyone watched on in fascination and awe.

Naruto the roared, "One Hydra coming your way Menma!" Naruto then punched the Hydra's stomach making it cave in and then go flying to a waiting Menma. Menma smirked as his eyes glowed along with his blade as it glowed slightly, Menma placed his free hand to the ground, and out of the ground silver chains with the point of a dagger erupted from the ground and pierced through the beast. Menma then ran at the grimm and sliced it in half horizontally also simultaneously cutting a black core that was at the center.

As the Hydra was defeated Naruto spoke, "Oh yeah we promised the girls to show our faunus traits so why don't we. Their aura then erupted to levels that Ozpin didn't think people of their age could do. Menma was the first to change as he grew a pair of fox ears and then nine silver flowing tails with Menma also having a silver aura around him.

Sasuke was next as his wings came out that glowed and had an aura around him that was purple.

Itachi manifested his wings that was a lit with black flames but not only that half of his body gave an aura that had the black flames attached to his body.

Naruto's body changed the most as he grew scales with his right being were red scales and on his left were the blue scales they previously seen. Naruto then grew red wings that were dragon like and when extended you could see it was blue on the inside. He also grew a tail that was a mix between the two colors, with Naruto radiating red aura.

On the hill the girls and team JNPR watched in awe, as they seen everything. Ozpin then came from behind them and spoke, "A Kitsune, a Luan, a Phoenix, and a Dragon. What an interesting turn of events, however I've never heard of faunus being mythical creatures, isn't that interesting."

Weiss looked towards him, "Professor Ozpin, did you know about them."

Ozpin looked at her, "I did my research."

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will together as Team JNPR led by… Jaune Arc." "Huh led by?" "Congratulations young man."

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day you will work together as Team RWBY led by… Ruby Rose." Ruby was surprised at this. Weiss thought his decision and decide to see how the first day would go first before saying anything but if Ruby was not adequate she would let her know up front and personal. So for now she smile at the young girls accomplishment. Yang grabbed her little sister and pulled her into a big hug, "I'm so proud of you!"

"And lastly Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Menma Namikaze, and Itachi Uchiha. The four of you have achieved the white bishop pieces. As this day forth you will be known a team IMSN (Crimson just not with the C or R) led by… Naruto Namikaze." The team high fived each other and celebrated. "Things are shaped to be an interesting year."

 **Alright with this chapter done, I believe there is some explaining to do on their forms. How they are able to change in and out of them will be explained later on, but the forms and their role can be explained now.**

 **Now think of their forms like chains, once fully unleashed their true power is revealed. However these forms does not make them super powerful or anything like that. They even with their abilities can not beat people like Qrow, and later on I will explain where they sit. That is really all I can say about them without revealing too much of the plot and twists, just know that people like Qrow could beat them however with difficulty.**

 **Lastly for those who don't know a Luan comes from chinese mythology, is related to the Phoenix, but instead of red it's blue. I thought this would be perfect since the relationship and status of both Itachi and Sasuke and this is reflected in mythology. Not to mention the Uchiha clan is also known for there fire style jutsu.**


	7. Chapter 7: Calm Before the Storm

Path to the Future

Chapter 7: Calm Before the Storm

 **First thing I will like to say is that there will be a timeskip which is basically all of volume one. Now the reason I skipped it is because I feel that I don't need to write it. I mean it is basically canon with slight alterations that will be told, but nothing so big that I need to write about it.**

 **However we do not hop straight to volume two. I'm going by arcs and there is two of them before I even start volume two which I will write for reasons that will be in the next two arcs.**

 **With that being said, please enjoy.**

During the first half of the Semester many things happened. First and foremost was that Ruby got a lecture from Weiss, though Weiss didn't want to she knew that she had to. Could she have been less harsher, most definitely. Was it need? Also yes. Menma, although he hated it, agreed with Weiss while also telling Weiss herself to not be too harsh just point out things that she feels should improve instead of giving her a lecture. Menma showed that Ruby wasn't taking it seriously, now he would have understood if she wasn't the leader but thing was that she was the leader. She had to set an example, however Menma reassured her that she was young like him so they had time. That being a leader didn't come naturally, hell Naruto in all honesty hated being leader, but he understood he had responsibility now and actually started taking notes in class. And that was what she had to do now.

She took the message to heart and by later that night you could see instant improvement as Weiss apologized for being bitchy and Ruby apologized for being a poor leader.

The next major event came as a domino effect and the one who ended it was Naruto. Ever since coming and staying at Beacon Naruto and Menma decided to move around with their tails. Menma at max always had two tails and his fox ears and Naruto had a shorter version of his dragon tail but chose to not manifest his wings, so because of this everyone understood they were faunus but not many tried to bother them. And In comes team CRDL, whose first offence was messing with their friend Jaune who had trouble fitting in the first couple of days do to being bullied by Cardin. Naruto asked once to let him deal with Cardin but Jaune denied him and told him not to.

However the second offense came when he saw him messing with their senior, Velvet Scarlatina. Now Naruto did not believe in the three strikes, he believed in the phrase, 'Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.'

That was the day when Naruto made an unofficial rule saying, 'beware of the sleeping dragon, for when he wakes, your world will shake.'

Flashback

Naruto was with his friends in the cafeteria. He had eaten three bowls of ramen and had his head on the table with Yang stroking his hair, something that she did and she found it rather funny when his tail would move around slowly but never hit anyone. It was just something that just started to happening and no one really questioned it. They would get teased about it but they would always tease them back, twice as bad. So to say Naruto was content right now was an understatement.

Naruto was half paying attention to the conversation, as he heard bit and pieces but got the jist of it. "Oh, we'll break his legs!" Nora yelled. 'Nora and her breaking of legs,' Naruto thought.

"Guys really it's fine, besides he's not just a jerk to me he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said.

"That still doesn't make it right man," Menma said.

Then out of nowhere there was a yelp of pain everyone looked over to see Cardin pulling on Velvet's ears. "Ow stop that hurts!" Cardin however didn't stop as he began to pull a little hard, "Please stop."

Team CRDL however just laughed, "Look I told they were real."

"What a freak."

Yang then felt Naruto get up as his tail grew longer to where it touched the floor, "Naruto where are you going?" Naruto however did not answer and kept walking to team CRDL. Teams RWBY and JNPR then saw Itachi take out a box of pocky, while Menma pulled out a bag of cooked popcorn and shared it with Sasuke out of no where. "Aren't you guys going to ask Naruto what's wong?"

Menma looked to Yang briefly then back to Naruto who arrive to CRDL's table, "And miss a show Naruto is about to put on? Nope, the school is about to know something that people in our village knew a while ago."

"And what's that?" Weiss asked.

Itachi turned to her with a pocky stick in his mouth and he put his free hand in an O shape, "One does not simply wake up a dragon that is Naruto."

Naruto then grabbed Cardin's arm that was holding Velvet's ears. They looked at Naruto, "Release her."

Cardin however not seeing the signs tightened his grip on Velvet making her yelp. "Or what?"

Naruto then sighed, and suddenly put an awful amount of pressure on his arm making him yelp and causing him to let go of Velvet as everyone in the cafeteria looked towards them as it was silent, "Get out of here."

Velvet bowed slightly, "Thank you Dragon sir," she said and left to another location in the cafeteria but still began to look on at the event that would take place. Though there was no food chain when it came to the faunus, they did show the respect the other faunus would deserve when their strength was recognized.

Naruto just nodded at her, ignoring the struggling Cardin, to which he then turned to Cardin's lackies and Cardin himself, "I feel like all of this is my fault. If I would have dealt with you when you first started messing with my friends this wouldn't have happened, but now it seems I will have to remedy my mistake. Fool me one time shame on you. Fool me two times well… you know the rest." He then kicked Carding into multiple tables and everyone began to record on there scrolls.

Cardin got out of the tables and chairs, yelling, "Get him!" The rest of team CRDL attacked Naruto with him just standing there his eyes changing to slitted red.

And when they arrived, Sky arrived first threw a right hook as Naruto caught it and twisted his arm making him kneel, "Let me teach you not to fuck with a sleeping dragon!" Naruto then kicked away into the another set of tables and chairs. Russel then came next as he threw punches that Naruto deflected and then punched Russel to the ground. He looked up to see Dove jumped at him, so Naruto twist and launched him into the air with a kick that he stole from a friend (think of what Lee did to Sasuke). He then disappeared and reappeared in the air in front of Dove as he punched him in the stomach and while they were coming down he kick him in the face. Dove started to descend faster than Naruto, only for Naruto's tail to wrap around him and slam him into a Sky that was getting up.

Once he landed on the ground he dodge a punch from Cardin and then low sweeped him causing Cardin to be sideways in mid air. Naruto used his opportunity to kicked him hard and this time sent him to a wall. Russel charged at him with a shoulder charge, which Naruto smirked at as he front flipped and axe kicked him with his head hitting the ground hard, and his foot under Russel. Sky ran at Naruto and threw a punch only for Naruto to backflip sending Russel at him, making him punch his own teammate in the back. Sky went at Naruto mental noting to apologize to Russel later, but Naruto just weaved through the strikes and saw Dove behind him winding up a punch. Naruto ducked making both hit each other in the face, as Naruto went to a handstand and helicopter kicked both of them.

Again they came in twos as Cardin with Russel behind him, ran at Naruto with Cardin going for another telegraphed punch which Naruto ducked but saw they switched strategy as Russel tried to kick him low. Thinking fast he jumped up and kneed Cardin while having Russel miss, and in a show of acrobatics, while in mid air he used Cardin's body to swing himself to Russel where he kicked him in the back with both his legs, sending him forward, while using his tail to grab Cardin's leg and fling him away.

Naruto looked to his right to see that instead of charging, Sky and Dove waited for him Naruto gave a smirk showing off his sharp canine, "Now your my pray." Naruto disappeared and reappear in front of them, and he uppercutted Sky in to the air for a while so that he could use his tail to sweep Dove legs from under him. Next Naruto raised his tail and smashed it into him breaking multiple ribs and also remembered that sky was in the air and saw him descend as he position his hand with it open and predicted where he believed where he end. Time then seemed to slow as Naruto covered his arm in red scales. He then performed the famous one inch punch on Dove causing him to break a couple of ribs as well.

He then saw Russel jump at him again only for Naruto to grab his face and slammed him face first into the ground making a crater and knocking him unconscious. He then looked to Cardin who cowered in fear, Naruto appeared in front of him in a burst of speed that made Cardin fall right on his ass. Naruto quickly used his tail wrapped it around Cardin's neck, as Cardin scratched at it to get free and to breath, "Now listen clearly. I don't want to see you mess with any of my friends, any faunus for that matter, hell I don't even want you to mess with anyone in this school ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Cardin frantically nodded his head, which made Naruto smile which appeared to be a little sadistic, "Great. Now get out of my sight." He then threw Cardin so hard he went through the cafeteria wall breaking multiple bones.

Naruto with the deed done, relaxed as his menacing aura died out, he was going to go back to his friends until Glynda burst through the door and fixed everything to the way it was. "Naruto Namikaze! Ozpin's office. Now!" Naruto shrugged and left but boy did he make an impression on everyone. Meanwhile Yang couldn't help but find Naruto incredibly sexy after what he did. So much so that she had to bite her lip to make sure she didn't look like an idiot.

Flashback End

Needless to say the Naruto got in trouble afterwards, having to stay after school to help teachers with some minor things. It wasn't a big punishment because he was defending both a fellow faunus and another student, but after that day nobody even dared to mess with Naruto and his friends. Many freshmen students and faunus thanked him afterward. Hell teams RWBY, JNPR, and IMSN became friends with team CFVY who was Velvet's team.

Besides that however, after the fact Naruto was able to convince Jaune to get training from Pyrrha and Menma helping also from time to time, there was something Naruto said that stuck with him. Something that someone taught him and he took to heart, 'People who break the rules are scum, but people who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than scum.' It gave Jaune a huge boost with Naruto along telling him that it wasn't a lack of skill. It was just the fact that he was a late bloomer like himself.

A couple of days after Weiss, Ruby, and Yang found out about Blake being a faunus with Weiss being slightly upset at this. Not at the prospect of her being a faunus and used to be part of the White Fang since she rationalized that if Itachi and the others were around her then she was okay. She was upset that she didn't tell them after so long. Blake however still left without letting them speak, Sasuke however found her and helped her with her investigation with a monkey faunus named Sun.

They ended up stopping the White Fang, Weiss and Blake cleared some things up, and everything went back to normal.

Onto now, where we found the gang with team JNPR and CFVY. They were all piled in team IMSN's room a multitude of reasons. Reason number 1 was that Naruto was currently sleep, and when Yang came in she did her usually thing with his hair which made him cuddle closer to her as he grunted a little with his tail curling around her. It made everyone in the group awe at them which actually made Yang blush.

Ruby and Velvet were playing with Menma's tails as he purred from the feeling. Itachi and Sasuke were playing chess on the floor with Weiss and Yatsuhashi up next. Coco was speaking with Yang while she was still petting, what others called, her dearest dragon. Fox was in a corner meditating with Ren, Nora was however bothering Ren which somehow he was fine with. And lastly Jaune and Pyrrha was talking about his improvements.

Nora then abruptly stood up, "Guys we should go do something. Like out in Vale."

"Yes!" Menma shouted, "I've been waiting for someone to suggest that for a while now," swishing around the one tail Ruby was on as she flew around with it.

Ruby mysteriously appeared in the middle of the room with Yang, Blake, and Weiss, "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" They all shouted as the tilted their hips as well.

All of this yelling woke the sleeping dragon that was having a good nap. He yawn, which the girls found cute, and then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, as he looked at all of the occupations in the room as it was silent. Then like a truck it hit him, "What the hell is all these people doing in our dorm? Why were you guys screaming? And what did you guys have planned?"

"In order," Sasuke began, "You were sleep so we didn't want to move you so we piled everyone in here, we were going to do something fun in Vale."

Naruto nodded to this, "May I suggest bowling?"

He got an immediate answer from both Sasuke and Menma, "NO!"

The others looked at them, "Why?" Velvet asked.

"Because," Menma stood up and pointed to Naruto and Itachi, the latter having a bored expression at his brother, "they always get strikes and we always lose. It would just be us watch Naruto and Itachi until one messed up."

Yang then slammed her fist into her hand in an idea, "Hey why don't we go to the Carnival?" The guys looked at her with questioning gazes, "Yeah this is the last day that there in town why don't we go."

"Okay," Naruto got off the bed in a stretch and looked towards team CFVY, "What about you guys, you coming?"

Coco however shook her head, "Naw we actually have a mission tomorrow so we gotta get our rest. But I hope you guys have fun, go take Yang for a ride will ya." Naruto laughed at this but Yang decided to issue a challenge.

"Nah I don't think little dragon over here could handle me."

Naruto turned quickly to her and raised an eyebrow, "Is that challenge?"

"Is it honey?" Yang flirted getting up in Naruto's face with a smirk Naruto deem as sexy.

Naruto crosses his arms and tilted his head up slightly, "Challenge Accepted."

"Alright, then I should get ready," Yang then walked out the door but before teasing Naruto as she swayed her hips slightly. Naruto couldn't help but stare and when she left he realized something.

"Did she just trick me into getting a date with her?"

Menma nodded with a teasing smirk on his face, "Yup and you were too whipped to notice. She played you like a guitar." Not long after that sentence was finished a dragon tail hit him in the face making him fall on his back yelp in slight pain

"Anyways we should go. Have fun." Coco and her team then left.

"We need to get ready as well." Team RWBY headed for the door, "See you tonight." Ruby told and there team left, leaving the guys to get ready.

Once the boys was ready they went to the entrance of the Carnival. Each of them didn't have there combat clothes and chose to go casual.

Naruto wore a red short sleeve shirt and a black no sleeve open hoodie with his hood on and had black jeans. On the hood there was a light blue dragon like design from his chest to where his heart was and lastly he had black and red shoes with some blue outline. Naruto also had a shortened dragon tail out.

(I'm going to just put this here now and say Sasuke wears and looks exactly like Noctis from Final Fantasy XV and I did this for obvious reasons)

Menma wore a white and black zip hoodie that had fur on the hood. He also had a grey v-neck shirt along with grey jeans with the left side being ripped above the knee and the right at the knee. He had a belt that was slanted to the left side and lastly had black shoes. Menma tonight had one tail out instead of two.

And lastly Itachi had on black unbutton shirt with a black and white shirt under that went a little past the waist. He wears some black jeans as well and black shoes.

They all were waiting around for team JNPR and team RWBY.

With Team RWBY

Team RWBY was in their dorm rooms and they had finished dressing.

Ruby wore a black loose shirt that went past her waist with the design on it was a red rose with complimentary words circling around it. She had a red beanie that her symbol on the right of it, blue girl jean shorts and black stockings along with black boots.

Weiss decided to pick out a light blue hood open jacket that went to her thighs. A white shirt with her symbol in the center, a black scarf, black jean girl shorts, black stockings, and black heeled boots.

Blake wore a black jacket that went to her stomach and the sleeves going to her forearms. She had a tan turtleneck, black denim pants and tan boots with her bow in place.

Lastly Yang had a tan leather open jacket along with a black shirt that showed her cleavage, blue jeans with black shoes and a purple necklace around her neck.

They all were about to leave when Weiss came in front of them and the door, "Before we leave we must address something. That something is what will we do when Naruto and Yang leaves?"

Yang waved her off, "Come on guys, I wouldn't ditch you."

Weiss looked to Yang with a knowing look, "Yang, let's be honest here, when we get there you're going to run off with Naruto, which quite frankly, I don't understand what you guys are waiting for."

Blake nodded to this, "She does have a point. You two clearly like each other, so why the wait?"

"Well yeah we know that we like each other it's just that we're playing a game to see who cracks and I have full intentions of making him crack tonight. But here is a suggestion. Why don't everyone split into groups of two."

"That's a good idea." Ruby said. The groups were then decided. Nora would go with Ren, Pyrrha with Jaune since Pyrrha obviously like Jaune but he's too oblivious, Ruby was paired up with Menma, which made Ruby happy saying she had the fun and fluffy one, Blake was obviously pitted with Sasuke since they were already really close friends, which left Weiss with Itachi, who didn't complain at all and was rather happy with the selection.

Yang texted Pyrrha and Nora what happened and they were happy with the decision and decide not to tell the guys.

Naruto's tail then twitched, "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be dragged away?" Pyrrha and Nora giggled at this.

Team JNPR arrived ten minutes after IMSN with nothing but their casual going out clothing. Jaune, who actually cleaned up rather nicely, had decided to don a white shirt under a grey sweater with strips and it slightly button from the bottom to half way. He wore navy blue jeans and dark shoes.

Ren had a black and green kimono jacket with a black shirt and white pants with dark shoes.

Nora had a sweater hoodie that was black and under she had a long shirt that concealed her some of her black skirt. The shirts was stripped with the colors of white and pink and lastly she finished it with black and white boots.

Lastly in the group was Pyrrha who Jaune kept taking glances at. Pyrrha wore a white sweater which you were able to see the black strap of her bra a little, with the sleeves went a little past her wrist into her palms, with blue jean shorts and black leggings and lastly with dark shoes.

About 15 min later team RWBY appeared. "Now that everyone is here let's have some- woah!" Naruto was interrupted as Yang when she got to them just took Naruto by his arm and dragged him away without consolidating him first.

This made all of the remaining members of team RWBY, Nora, and Pyrrha laugh while the guys just sat there looking dumbfounded. Ruby went up to Menma, "The girls decided to put everyone in twos so your with me Menma." Ruby took his hand and dragged him off as well.

Sasuke not wanting to get dragged just followed Blake as he could guess who his partner for the night was.

"Let's go Ren!" As Nora dragged him as well with the heels of his shoes digging in the ground.

"Come on Jaune. Let's go find something to do." Jaune nodded to Pyrrha and offered his arm to which Pyrrha took and they left.

"So that means it's me and you, Weiss. Come on let's go play a couple of games," Weiss followed him off to the rest of the Carnival.

Everyone in the group were having a blast at the Carnival. Pyrrha and Jaune played sack race as they were laughing the whole time. Ruby and Menma played ring toss as Menma won a plushy that was a fox with rabbit like ears and with nine tails. Naruto and Yang played dart throwing where Naruto won a dragon necklace since he had receive the high score of the game since nobody before him hit that many, but he ended up giving it to Yang. Weiss and Itachi went and played bumper cars which by the way who would've known Weiss to be very competitive. Nora and Ren played high striker and of course Nora couldn't control her strength so she ended up accidentally breaking the machine. She still won her teddy bear however. And lastly Blake and Sasuke went go kart racing, with it becoming a draw between the two.

It was nearing the nearing the end of the Carnival where they would shoot out fireworks celebrating the end of the festival. Everyone decided to enjoy it at different places. Sasuke and Blake were on top of the roof of the arcade. Itachi and Weiss stand in the crowd. Pyrrha and Jaune decided to do so in a crowd but they didn't know that Itach and Weiss were there as well. Nora and Ren watched from a rail as Ren leaned on it and Nora was sitting on it dangling her feet at the ledge. Ruby and Menma sat at a bench and was watching.

Naruto was planning to take Yang to the crowd but she had other plans. She grabbed Naruto's arm and ran for a specific ride, "Yang don't you want to see the fireworks?"

"Yes but not in the crowd." Naruto nodded and ran with her until they got to the Ferris wheel. Surprisingly all day neither Naruto or Menma had problems with other people. Naruto was about to pay the man until the man looked at him then Yang.

He refused the money, "Keep your money kid. Get on." He said with a smile as Yang didn't need to be told twice so she got on and waited for Naruto.

Naruto turned and bowed signifying his thanks and was going to leave, when the man grabbed him and whispered, "Make it official," Naruto blushed and nodded.

"Come on Naru we're going to miss the show," Yang whined. Naruto chuckled at her childish behavior and sat right next to her as the wheel started moving and it kept moving and when they got half way, the show started but when they were at the top it stopped and they enjoyed it.

Blake leaned her head against Sasuke's shoulder while he pulled her closer to him.

Ruby and Menma watched as Ruby thought they were so beautiful. "I'm so glad that we came tonight. And I'm glad I got to spend it with you Menma." Ruby began to start tearing up, "I haven't been to one of these since my…" Menma knew what she was trying to say and he could sympathize as well since he also lost his parents. The only difference was that Menma had no choice but to cope faster than Ruby because of things in his life happening. Where they lived they had to keep moving forward in order to survive. Ruby, however didn't get to cope and she hid her sadness away.

Menma turned Ruby to look at him, with his hand on her cheek. He wiped away the tears from her eyes making her look into his aqua blue eyes,"I understand what's wrong. I've lost my parents as well. But you have to keep moving forward no matter what. I know that your mother would have wanted it… And no matter what happens in years to come…" Menma leaned closer to Ruby, "I'll always be there for you." Menma then kissed Ruby who kissed back with her eyes closed and tears coming from them with fireworks going off in the background.

On the Ferris wheel the show was halfway to end and all they did was hold hands and watched. Naruto felt a little frustrated at this, 'You know what. Fuck it.'

Naruto cupped Yang's chin and made it turn to him, "Naruto what are you-" Yang was however silence, when Naruto kissed her on the lips effectively shutting her down for a few seconds.

Naruto broke apart from Yang and sighed, "You win alright. I really can't take it anymore. At some point the teasing had to stop so I'm ending it now."

Yang was stunned by Naruto opening up like this but later put on a smirked, "Then come get me Dragon King." Naruto gave an animalistic growl and crashed his lip onto Yang's. Yang put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her as he descended down and down more until her back was against the seat. Naruto had his hand around her waist as the made out throughout the rest of the fireworks.

When it was about to end, they look at each other as one last firework popped off. "I'm sorry if I went to fast for you. I just couldn't control myself anymore especially with the tension built around us."

"I understand and agree. To be honest if you didn't act for another minute, I would have."

Naruto sweatdropped at this, "Aw well now let's make it official." Yang nodded to this, "Yang… would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I would."

"Good cause I don't think I would've taken no for an answer," Naruto jokes.

Yang laughs at it, "Same here." They kissed one final time before they got up as they felt the wheel move.

They all met up at the with Naruto and Yang looking happier than normal and a Ruby and Menma who were incredibly flustered. "Okay what happened? Why do you two look happy as all hell… Wait did you guys…" Weiss left that little question in the air.

Yang then jumped on Naruto's back with a smirk, "Maybe."

Everyone looked at them with widened eyes, "Yang!" Ruby yelled flustered. Believe it or not Yang made sure to let Ruby know about these things for her own protection.

Naruto and Yang laughed, "Don't worry we didn't. I just did what I told you girls, I would do."

The guys except Naruto looked at the girls telling them to explain and explain they did. Naruto looked up to the girl he was carrying on his back, "So you planned for this to happen? Huh interesting, that would explain why you dragged me off."

The teams then rode to Beacon and went to their dorms to sleep but not before Naruto gave Yang a quick peck on the cheek which the others thought was adorable.

In team RWBY's dorm however did not end there. As everyone was in their pjs getting ready for bed Ruby announced something, "Guys," they looked to Ruby, "I have a… little problem."

"Why did something happen while you were with Menma?" Blake asked.

"Well… um… yes something did happen," Ruby started to fidget around. The girls looked at her, telling her to spit it out. Ruby closed her eyes in nervousness, "IendedupkissingMenmadurringthefireworks!"

The girls looked at her with confusion, "What?" They said.

Ruby blushed, "I… ended up kissing Menma during the fireworks."

This caused the girls to widened their eyes in shock that Ruby did that. Yang then went and hugged her sister tightly, "That's great!" Weiss and Blake agreed. Although while celebrating her little sister's first kiss, she saw a sad look on her face. "What's wrong," Yang with a look of worry which caught the attention of the other two as they all sat on the ground as Ruby began to recall the events.

Flashback

Ruby and Menma was on the bench as the kiss started. They release the kiss and looked at each other. Ruby never felt like this before. The kiss felt so good that she wanted more, so she pursued her desires and crashed her lips on Menma's who didn't expect such forwardness from Ruby of all people. Ruby deepened the kiss as she clutched his shirt from his chest with her hands.

However all good things comes to an end, as when Ruby broke from Menma she started to realize what she did which caused her to start having mixed feelings about the whole affair. She loved the kiss, especially since it was from Menma, however she didn't know if Menma kissed her to cheer her up or if he had true feelings for her. She didn't know, fully if she had feelings for him and this cause a fright to creep up in Ruby as she started to back away, crying. She felt like she took something from Menma so she feared that he would be upset with her.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to… I-I-" Ruby then used her semblance to leave the scene, leaving Menma there all alone as he felt that he did something wrong.

"Dammit!"

Flashback End

"You left him there?!" Weiss exclaimed to which Ruby just nodded with her head down.

"Yang, I don't know what to do. I don't know if I have feelings for him or not. And I'm scared that if I do, that he'll never want to talk to me after I stood him up like that after I've did the second kiss." Ruby started shivering, "I-I don't w-want to lose him."

"Alright then let's take things one step at a time, and let's set your feeling out first," Weiss and Blake looked at Yang with surprise as she was actually helping her sister and was doing a good job at it so far. "What do you think of Menma?"

Ruby didn't really have to think for an answer and just said what was on her mind. "He's funny, fun to be around, sweet, kind, accepting, loving…" As the more Ruby described Menma Yang started to smile, so did Weiss and Blake.

"Well your in luck. You do have feelings for Menma and their deep," Ruby for some reason unknown to her let out a sigh of relief. "Now onto Menma."

Blake decided to insert herself in the conversation here, "Don't worry about Menma. He is a good person, who would never do something like this unless he meant it. And the part of you that is wondering if he'll forgive you. Don't he is the most forgiving person out of the four. So you're fine. Just clear up some things and go from there."

Weiss now felt a need to help as well, "So what you should do now is text him that you just need time to think and that you wanted to talk with him tomorrow."

Ruby nodded and did what she was told and when the message was sent she let out a sigh of relief. Ruby then gave her teammates a group hug, "Thank you so much for being here for me." They all smiled and hugged her back.


	8. Chapter 8: Compassion

Path to the Future

Chapter 8: Compassion

The Next Day

It was a Monday so it was time for classes. And their first class of the day was Mr. Port. But before they went into the class, Ruby pulled aside Menma to talk before class started.

"Um Menma, I…" Ruby got nervous and sighed, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry that I just left you there. I'm sorry that I gave you mix signals. I'm s-" Ruby was then silenced by Menma who put a finger on her lips.

"It's okay I understand. Now our friends are waiting inside for us. We wouldn't want to keep them waiting for us now would we?"

Ruby wanted to tell him her feelings but decided to wait until the end of the day. So she smiled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the class. However little did she know she wouldn't get the chance.

When Port entered the class and everyone became quite to listen to his instruction or class, "I would love to get right into this lesson however team IMSN is to report to our headmaster."

Team IMSN looked at each other and nodded after a while. They got up to leave to Ozpin.

The door to Ozpin's office opened with IMSN coming in and standing in front of Ozpin. "So what's up Oz?" asked Menma.

"Greetings team IMSN," Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as he prepared to informed them of his news, "Well there has been a problem, near your village and I believe since we essentially have a partnership with it I believe it would be our best interest to help out."

Itachi thought for a second and pieced it all together, "You want us to take a mission to there for an unspecified amount of time and take care of a problem. You believe since we know the terrain best that we would be perfect."

Ozpin nodded, "Exactly my point. You four are best suited for this job than any set of students are. You not only lived in the wilds but you also know the territory best and how to survive for yourselves. However," Ozpin stood up, "I can't just let a team that is new to my academy to go on such a dangerous mission alone. But I also believe that I can't just send anyone, so I've decided to allow you to pick two other teams that you trust the most to go with you. The Huntsman that will oversee this mission is someone from the village itself so he's waiting for your team to arrive."

"How much time do we have?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly 1 hour and when everyone is gathered and packed, move to the landing where your ride will be. Good luck, and you are dismissed." Naruto and the others nodded, said their goodbyes to the headmaster and headed to the door. "Also… keep them safe."

They nodded to him as everyone in the room knew that the only two teams they could trust the most were team RWBY and team JNPR. So Naruto decided to get both RWBY and JNPR and told the guys to start packing.

Naruto arrived at the door for Professor Ports class. He knocked first before hearing permission to come in. "Aw young Naruto back I see, but where is your team?"

"We have been assigned to a mission of great importance to me and my team. I'm sure you know our history of where we came from."

"Indeed I have, but I doubt that you just came here to let me know of your absence."

"Your absolutely right," He then looked to the crowd of students and saw both of the teams he wanted was present, "I'm sorry Mr. Port but teams RWBY and JNPR are coming with us." The two teams perked up at this.

Mr. Port looked surprised at this, "Are you sure that they could handle this? Not to sound disrespectful but are you sure this is the right team and not favoritism? This is the wilds we are talking about."

Naruto chuckled at Port, "I understand your concern but it's because we know these two teams best that we are taking them. Let's lay down the facts here. Out there you need to rely on skill, tactics, and survival techniques and some of these things they lack with the exception of skill…"

Both of the teams looked dejected at this because it was true, "...there are two things that they have with us that no one else does that are important as well. Things that are if not more crucial than those three things… And that's trust and teamwork. It is because we know each other's strengths and weaknesses that we're bring them. Besides my team along with a professional Huntsman will be leading this mission."

Port understood now, fully why he chose them, "Excellent answers. You have my approval."

"Great." Naruto turned to the two teams, "We leave in 40 minutes. Go to your dorms and start packing." Naruto then left with team RWBY and JNPR running out.

Team IMSN was waiting for the others with their weapons out and when they arrived, IMSN blocked their path to the carrier, with Naruto in front, "Before you go I need to know for sure if your ready, because the things you will see on this mission will make you question a lot of things. Humanity, what's right and what's wrong, what you believe in and even your perception of us. These things will all be question to an utmost level. I will not lie, you WILL see us in a different light. So if you fill you are unprepared, I can let you go and find others, but as soon as we take off there is no going back. So I want you to look at one another real hard and ask are you really ready for this, because I can not guarantee that you will be the same coming back."

Both teams looked towards one another having a sort of conversation until they nodded and Jaune being the first to speak, "I'm unprepared for this kind of mission. I've only started getting better at combat…" This made the guys of team IMSN frowned as they knew this was true. "However, this is a mission important, to my friends, to my comrades. As you said Naruto, 'those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than scum'." This put a smile on all of team IMSN, "I will never abandon my friends and comrades in need and I believe my team believes the same," JNPR nodded with their leader.

'You have come a ways away Jaune. And you will only get better.' Naruto looked to RWBY, "So that speaks for JNPR but what about you guys."

Ruby decided to answer the question, since this were a talk from team leader to team leaders, she felt that she need to answer him, "I'm sorry if we disappoint you guys, but we're not leaving either. You guys have helped us and been fun to be around. You guys can be very hard on us," she looked to Menma, "But that just shows that you care for us. And we care about you just as much. So we are staying with you whether you like it or not. Besides we're Huntsman and Huntresses, this is our job."

Menma smiled as Yang stepped up next to Ruby intruding, "Besides if you think you are getting rid of me that easily then you are dating the wrong girl, Naruto. I'm with you till the end." Naruto chuckled and smiled sweetly at Yang.

"Well then what are you guys waiting for," Naruto turned with IMSN and boarded the carrier. He looked to the others with his smirk, "Let's do this!" The two teams shouted in agreement, ran, and jumped into the carrier.

When they arrived they saw multiple of people waiting for them on the ground of the village as they waited. Once the carrier opened to reveal teams IMSN, JNPR, and RWBY. An old man who wore a red and white like robe came up to them, "It is good to see you again," the teams jumped off the carrier but only IMSN moved to the man.

Naruto then gave the old man a hug, "It's good to see you old man." The others were surprises by the lack of respect but dismissed it when the old man laughed.

They released the hug and motion to the rest of his team, "It's good to see you too Naruto, my boy. It's great to see all of you back." And with that the crowd erupted in cheers as they gave them a heart warming return.

Itachi bowed to him, "It's great to see you too, Mr. Sarutobi."

"Itachi, I've already told you call Hiruzen at the least."

Itachi smiled, "Sorry old habits die hard."

Hiruzen nodded to him and turned to the other teams, "You must be friends, that they told me about over letters. It's great to meet you. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, I maintain things in this village." The others introduced themselves with respect, "You didn't have to be so formal. Any friends of theirs is a friend of ours. Now let's go to my office so we must discuss. Also," he turned to IMSN, "your teacher is here, as he will be the Huntsman to supervise the mission along with you guys."

This made them lit up, as they left for their next destination.

The door to the office opened to reveal a silver haired man with a navy bandana covering his right eye, green vest over a navy long sleeve under shirt. He had matching navy blue pants and open toe sandals. (I couldn't find a will to change Kakashi. He looked perfect as he was.) He was carrying an orange book, which everyone who knew him, knew what it was. He looked up to see who it was to see Hiruzen, his students, and two other teams.

"Kakashi Sensei!" His students exclaimed.

Kakashi eye smiled at them and gave a simple, "Yo." He was then almost tackled by Menma but side stepped him because he knew Menma would try something like this, as he was the most likely to do it. "Sorry Menma but I saw that coming from a mile away, has your training been lacking since I had to leave. Anyway you guys must be the other teams they sent from Beacon. Well then my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes, hobbies… I have lots of hobbies, dreams for the future… Hm I never really thought of that."

Teams RWBY and JNPR sweat dropped while IMSN laughed, 'That's Kakashi for you.' After introductions and Kakashi finding out they were all friends, he decided to tease his ex-students.

"Hm, I see you made some girlfriends and friends while at Beacon." Yang jumped on Naruto's back, smiled and put up a peace sign, with Naruto smiling as well. As for the rest of teams RWBY and IMSN they blushed.

"Well I do," Naruto then decided to give Kakashi some teasing material, "However I'm still waiting for Blake and Sasuke to get together, and also my bro with Ruby, but they seemed to be taking their time," they following blushed while Sasuke and Menma also glared at him.

Yang laughed and looked over to see Itachi and Weiss take a little sigh of relief, so she decided to add more fuel to the fire, "Oh and don't forget about Itachi and ice queen." Naruto laughed as they both blushed and glared at Yang.

Kakashi looked in interest, "Oh really now. Well then that's something to be used for later on. But I guess I could chalk another win for Naruto." Team IMSN hung their heads down in shame as whenever it was something that didn't pertain to fighting, Naruto most of the time won, which was why nobody betted against him whether it be playing a game or anything else, the dude just had some insane luck. "Anyways now we just wait for the final member."

They all looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh we decided to bring a medic for this mission."

Sasuke's blood then froze, "Who is the medic?" Jaune asked.

"Oh someone that my students know very well," Team IMSN figures out who it was and all except for Sasuke laughed.

"Why are they laughing?" Blake asked taking notice of Sasuke's horror stricken face.

Before Kakashi could answer there was a knock on the door. Naruto, Menma, and Itachi began to pray, "Rest in peace, Sasuke Uchiha," they all said.

Everyone new in the room thought that the person couldn't be that bad. That was until a pink haired girl stepped in, (you all know who this is and just think of her in her shippuden outfit). "Hello Naruto, Menma, and Itachi. Long time no see, also Sasuke I see you behind the black haired girl, you know you can't hide from me."

Sasuke hesitantly got from behind Blake with tears streaming down his face as all of IMSN said (some reluctant than others *cough* Sasuke *cough*), "Hey Sakura."

"Hello to you too sweetie," she said to Sasuke specifically, which threw RWBY and JNPR for a loop.

Although Blake was um… upset. No scratch that inside she was livid but she was able to reign in her anger, "I'm sorry but who are you supposed to be." Naruto, Menma, Itachi, and Kakashi, along with the rest of RWBY and JNPR, was surprise to see how angry Blake looked and got, 'And here's the cat fight.' Naruto thought (pun semi-intended).

Sakura glared at the cat faunus. She knew exactly what was going on, "Isn't it polite to give your name first?"

An aura of malice surrounded both of them as they flared at each other. "Blake. Blake Belladonna."

"Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi decided to diffuse the situation by getting everyone back on track, "Now that everyone is all here let me explain the mission." Everyone gave Kakashi there undivided attention, "Now then our mission is to take out a group of bandits. Which is two days away in walking speed, one day at moderate speed. However the reason why your headmaster assigned three teams is because there is another settlement of bandits approximately the same distance from the the other side of the village."

Itachi lit up figuring out their strategy, "They're attempting a pincer type of attack. Coming at us from two sides, however how did you get this information."

"We have our sources as you boys know. Some of the villages scouts, found them," Hiruzen said.

Kakashi nodded, "Also however it's not that simple, from our informant they do have small camps on the way to the big camp. These set of bandits are a big group and is well experienced."

"Okay but I have a question," Kakashi nodded to Weiss so she could continue, "Why pick a group of newly attended students because from what it sounded like its that you hand picked them," Weiss expressed to Hiruzen.

"I have realized that it may seem unorthodox that I chose a bunch of kids but the real reason is that I simply don't want to call upon kingdom huntsmans. This is a village problem but I also know that we need back up so that's why I asked for team IMSN and whoever they trusted most." Hiruzen then looked out of the window behind his desk, "Frankly in my hay day I could have taken care of this without a problem and I would like to believe that I can still put up a good fight, but the truth to it, young lady is that I'm getting old. I can't do what I used to back in The Great War."

Juane was shocked that this man fought in the great war, "Wait you fought in the great war?"

"Yes I have, and I could proudly say that I was one of the youngest to hit general at the age of 18, but I was a child soldier coming into the war at 10." He sighed as he remembered the dark times and what war could bring, "But that was 80 years ago and we've had a peace between Kingdoms for 70 years now, things just can't be helped."

"Heh don't worry old man," Naruto said as he pointed his thumb to his heart, "I promise that everything will work out just fine. I will protect this village, my home, OUR home with my life. Even if I have to raise hell to do it, and have I ever broken a promise?"

Hiruzen laughed then smiled at Naruto, "Not a single one." He turned to all of the occupants in the room, "The village is in your hands." They nodded to Hiruzen as the air in the room relaxed, "Now then for where you will be staying," Hiruzen got up and handed Naruto a set of keys.

Naruto looked at him with confusion, "Why give me keys when we could just go to the house we still have?"

"Because Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Menma. All of your things have been moved to an even bigger place that both the Uchiha's and your parents built as a contingency plan if something were to happen to them. This place was designed to combine both families under a roof as you know both of your fathers were very close, so it should have enough rooms to have if you pair which will leave someone with a room to themselves. All furniture has been moved as well as added. The place is on the north side of the village, away from other homes in the small forest. so rest up. I imagine you have a long day ahead of you," they all nodded and left for home.

Before they got to the house they decided to get the living situation out of the way. The first that was decided was Naruto and Menma, much to Yang's dismay as she want some alone time with Naruto before the mission but was however still happy that she got Ruby as the next arrangement. Next was Itachi and Sasuke followed by, Jaune and Ren, then Nora and Pyrrha. After was Blake and Weiss simply out of fear that Sakura and Blake would destroy the house. However Sakura revealed that she was booked at a hotel as she didn't know of the arrangements before and shortly after left, which Blake was extremely happy about on the inside.

They all got situated in their rooms and immediately heading to bed, but Naruto thought differently, "Yo bro where are you going?" Menma asked.

"I'm going for a flight, I'll be alright."

Menma however looked concerned still but relaxed because if there was something that was seriously bothering him he would tell him. This was how they were, especially since after their parents died, Naruto would always go above and beyond for him, "Okay bro just be careful okay."

Naruto ruffled his little brother's hair, "Of course. Don't I always," Menma nodded and turned to the right and closed his eyes to sleep. Naruto walked to the door and paused as he seen Menma was already sleep. Naruto secretly took pride in the fact that no matter what when he was around Menma would always fall asleep fast. To Naruto it showed a trust that Naruto would never betray. He loved his brother to death just as Itachi did Sasuke and he would make sure that Menma would have his happiness even if it costed him his life. Naruto put a smile on his face and left the room.

Once outside, Naruto fully transformed and then took flight unaware that he was being watched. Naruto loved flying. The feeling of the wind in his hair was a calming feeling that he enjoyed when something was on his mind or bothering him. He flew around for around 30 min and to finish his flight, he flew up and all the way through the clouds, then he looked around and smiled, as he let himself stop his wings and began to free fall with his eyes closed as he felt the rushing wind, and when he felt close to the ground he twisted upright and flapped his wings hard pushing up a gust of wind as he slowly descended to the ground.

As he was dusting himself off, he heard clapping from the roof. He was going to summon his sword until he saw who it was, which apparently was Yang who had seen the whole thing. "That was awesome Naru, wish I could do that," Yang then looked to the sky, "I bet it would feel wonderful." Naruto then floated to her and sat beside her, "You know I find it rather funny that we're together."

Naruto looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Yang turned to Naruto with a small smile, "Oh just that in my family my father and my mother called me Sunny Little Dragon. That's actually essentially what my name means."

Naruto chuckled at the irony and returned his view to the sky, "You know I like that idea. Dating a dragon that burns as bright as the sun." Naruto then got up from the roof and walked to the edge. Once he got there he floated off of it with his wings. "However a dragon not experiencing the wind or flying just can't do," Naruto turned around to see a confused Yang. Naruto then outstretched his right hand to her, "So what are you waiting for? Come on."

Yang got up surprised by the action, "Are you serious? You'll take me? Your not joking are you?" Yang asked excited and hoping he wasn't lying.

Naruto smirked, "Of course I am," Yang then hung her head low, "not." Yang immediately raised her head to see Naruto smirking cockily.

Yang then jumped on Naruto who caught her and held her by the waist as she hit his chest while laughing. "You jerk!" they laughed as Naruto began to go higher and higher.

"Now I will take you to see the village." Naruto then increased his and flew around the village. Some villagers saw them and smiled. To them Naruto flying around at night was like a beacon, that told them they were safe. That their guardian dragon was their.

Yang was having the time of her life. She trusted Naruto wholeheartedly, that he wouldn't drop her so she just enjoyed it, seeing things from so high up gave her a new exciting experience and perspective.

After showing her around he went to the middle of the village and then up in the sky, as Yang got a full view of the village from there. They were so high up that they could be where the clouds were, however there were no clouds just the sky and the full moon. Yang was happy to experience this but still felt his grip tighten slightly. So she turned to face him with her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "What's wrong Naruto? And don't tell me it's nothing."

"Well it's just that seeing the village like this just reminds me of all the things I hold dear to me. My brother Menma. He in a lot of ways is a major part of who I am. Before we moved in with Itachi and his brother, at the age of 10, Menma and I had to fight for ourselves with our parents dead. So I had to do many things that I wasn't proud of… I stole, lied, and even on missions when I had to, killed." Yang looked at him in shock, as she could only imagine what things Naruto experienced at a young age.

"However, the one thing that I could always look forward to at the end of day, was his smile when his big brother brought home food and as I told him stories. 'Hey big brother tell me the story of the four maidens- no, no tell me the story about the man that shared his body with a demon fox,' he would say with his mouth full," Naruto chuckled as he recalled the memories.

"No matter what, I made sure that my brother had something. Even if it meant I starved, but if it meant that Menma was happy then I'd do anything. So I put up a facade, and would lie to him about how I got the food and that I wasn't hungry. I-I…I…" Yang saw that Naruto was tearing up which extremely worried her. Naruto at Beacon academy was known for being unbreakable, described by classmates and friends. So to see him at his weakest, something that he doesn't even show to Menma was a cause for concern to Yang.

"It's okay Naruto," Yang tightened the hug, "I understand fully. If I had to kill for Ruby, I would without a second thought. So right now it's okay to cry. I want to help you, so please let it all go."

Naruto then balled his eyes out and cried. All of the guilt, anger, and frustration came out as he wepted into Yang's shoulder. After about a couple of minutes, Naruto raised his head to look Yang in the eyes as she did him.

They slowly began to leaned to one another as both of them clutched each other tighter. 'Naruto… You will never face this pain alone anymore. I will always be with because I…' Naruto and Yang then locked lips as they kissed under the moon as Naruto's tail curled around Yang's waist as Naruto brought a hand to her shoulder and another cupping her cheek.

'I'm in love with you Naruto.' Yang with her mind made up shifter her hands under his arms, clutching his back as she deepened the kiss. While the kiss happened Naruto cut his wings as they kissed while free falling in each others arms.

They then opened their eyes to look each other in them, "Yang… I… I love you, and as long as I'm here I'll always protect you." Yang smiled at him, "I love you too Naruto."

Naruto then readjusted his arms around her waist as he flapped his wings once again as they flew to the house. Unbeknownst to them multiple people saw said interaction but none heard the words. Menma and Ruby was seen on the roof taking a picture, as Ruby smiled for her sister, while Menma was happy that his brother finally found his happiness. They agreed to go to bed before they arrive and went inside.

In the office, both Hiruzen and Kakashi also saw it all, "I would expect that you are very proud of him."

Kakashi nodded, "I think he finally got the baggage he needed off his chest and found someone to make him happy. I'm extremely proud."

AUTHORS NOTE

Now I know some of you may think that with Naruto and Yang, I'm moving a little fast but I implore that there is a reason for this. However it will not be explained till later.

Also I know that Naruto, Sasuke, Menma, and Itachi seems OP and you maybe wondering what level is Kakashi at. Well here is the way it is laid out so far as far as you know from RWBY and Naruto.

There are six levels I'm using for scaling and I'll update it as time progresses. This is scaled from best to worst as well with the top of each section being the best and section maiden being the strongest.

Huntsman and Huntress in training

Huntsman and Huntress

Elite Huntsman and Huntress

Headmaster

And Maiden

Huntsman and Huntress In Training

Huntsman and Huntress

Pyrrha Ruby

Penny Ren

Sakura Yatsuhashi

Yang Velvet (without weapon)

Roman Torchwick

Coco

Sun ???

Weiss ???

Blake ???

Nora

Elite Huntsman

Headmaster

6) Kakashi

6) Winter

6) Tyrian

Maiden

The question mark slots are spots for characters yet to be revealed or I have not talked about in dept. I decided to not put Salem on the list because as of now (Vol 5) she is feat less.

Now for my reasoning for some of the more questionable characters. So let's start.

Now I didn't rank those in the academy except Jaune and team CRDL because those are much difficult to range and I really didn't want to sit down and do a versus in my head for all of them, but I think it's safe to assume Pyrrha is at the top.

Naruto and Itachi

Now they are all in the elite Huntsman category for a reason that I will get to later on in the story but the Naruto with all his abilities that I have down with some unknown to you the reader can safely say is the strongest on his team and bordering the headmaster spot. However Itachi is on his heels for multiple reasons. Itachi in both Naruto canon and here doesn't have a lot of attack potency but is a (as Seththeprogrammer would put it) technique kind of guy. Not only that he's smart. His battle strategy surpasses all but few. Naruto and Itachi in this AU is almost relative with Naruto only slightly better.

Mercury and Emerald

Mercury and Emerald at the fall of Beacon is shown to be holding back as when shown in vol. 5 they were slapping around both Ruby and Yang.

And that is all. This list will update when something major or then end of an arc appears


	9. Chapter 9: What Needs to be Done

Path to the Future

Chapter 9: What Needs to be Done

Menma woke up first in the morning as he got up and stretched a little. The first thing he noticed was that Naruto wasn't on his bed, so Menma got up and went to the living room where the kitchen was right next to.

Once he arrived he saw that Naruto and Yang, in their pajamas, sleeping on the couch holding each other close. "Good morning Menma," He looked around to Ruby, now up as well and motion to the couch and Ruby had to hold in a squeal as she took a picture of them.

"They look so cute together," Menma nodded in agreement and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast for everyone. Usually Naruto would cook as he was an excellent cook but he taught Menma how a little because of him going out to do missions and to get food as sometimes he wouldn't come back till the next day. "I'm so happy that Yang found someone to tame her wildness, still living heart," Menma agreed again with her as he felt the same with Naruto. "Anyways What are you cooking?"

Menma before he could answer heard a voice from the couch, "Nothing because I will be cooking." They turned to see Naruto and Yang were fully awake and up, "And we heard everything. Thank you for that, now let me do my brotherly duties."

Menma however tried to deny Naruto, "No please Naruto I insist let me-" Menma was however cut off by Naruto who ruffled his hair.

"Sorry Menma maybe next time, I promise," Naruto gave Menma a smile. Menma looked in Naruto's eyes and saw something that he hadn't seen for a long time. True happiness.

"Okay but you promised and you know how sacred those are," Naruto laughed and nodded as he began making breakfast for them all. And not long after everyone started piling up in the living room as they enjoyed their meal like some sort of family.

Once done they all looked at the clock to see they had some time before they had to get ready for the day. Ruby remembered a topic that she wanted to cover with Naruto, "Hey Naruto, I always wondered why your blade is stronger than any of the weapons I've seen. I mean it with stood Nora's hammer from so high up, what's it made out of?"

Naruto looked to her, "Oh I never explained that did I? Well… to put it simply. It's made out of my dragon scales."

"Wait what?! Really?! How did you do it? Why is the blade black instead of red and blue? How did you-"

"Whoa, whoa slow down there tiger. Now yes they really are but they are mixed with the strongest metal there is. By using adding my scales to it, it gained the property of being semi-sentient."

The others besides his team looked at him, "Semi-sentient?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes. It kind only is able to be wielded by someone who has my aura as my aura is very specific," He summoned his sword with it in its scabbard, "Yang if you would. Try and hold the sword and take it from its scabbard."

Yang picked the sword from his hands to find that it was incredibly heavy as she struggled to keep it in her hands. She then tried to pull the sword out only to find that it didn't budge. She tried hard only to end it with the same result. Before she could drop it however Naruto took and showed them that it was weightless to him as he twirled it around and threw it to his other hand and then drew the blade with ease.

"What-but-I-that thing weighed a ton!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yes for you, however since it had my scales and my aura it's attuned specifically to me, so for me it makes it almost as light as a feather. Which is why I could draw and sheath it so quickly." Naruto now started to walk to his room, "Now then let's get dressed and head out."

Everyone now was gathered in the middle of the village, while packing light. Kakashi was leaning against a wall with his favorite orange book and Sakura sitting on a bench in front of him. They looked up to see their comrades for approximately the next two days. "Great we're all here," Kakashi put his book away, "Now then I will be taking Sakura and another team with me as team IMSN will be taking another set. We are the ones who know how to deal with things out here so they know the way." Sakura was upset for obvious reasons but decided not to voice her opinion, "Now then as for the team we will be taking Sakura, is team JNPR which means team RWBY is with IMSN, which will have Naruto and Itachi in charge. We will be taking the east camps while you deal with the west. Any questions?" There however was no response, "Good. We'll see you when we get back. Now Naruto, Menma, Sasuke and Itachi,"

The boys looked at Kakashi in interest, "I have a gift from your fathers. They felt that one day you would be at an academy to become Huntsman so they left a gift with me. One I had to get myself from Fugaku the other was given to me by Minato," Kakashi then brought out two tri-pronged kunai with a seal on the handle of them. And a scroll for both Itachi and Sasuke. "The two kunais are your father's Flying Thunder God Kunais, you guys know what that is for." They nodded, "Sasuke and Itachi your gift is not to be opened until the time is right as Fugaku said that you will know when the time was right," Sasuke and Itachi nodded to this and put it in their bags.

Team JNPR said their goodbyes and left with Kakashi leading the way. Naruto turned to everyone as they moved to the western gate. Once they arrived there Naruto address them, "We will be speed walking with some jogging in between. We should reach the last camp on the second day. If you have spotted a camp call it out discreetly. Now then, let's move out!"

"Yeah!" they all yelled.

Kakashi, Sakura, and JNPR were also speed walking when with Kakashi lazily reading his book. Juane and the others were behind him and Sakura as they walked in silence. However Nora decided to break said silence, "Soooo… Sakura was it? What is your semblance? I mean isn't it good to know the semblance of others your working with?"

"My semblance is Aura enhancements. I could strengthen what an aura does for a person. I could amplify an Aura's healing capabilities but nothing else when it comes to another person. While with my own I could strength it and consentract it with my fists. The gloves on my hands are the weapons that amplify that as I can shoot projectiles from the ground with them. What about all of yours?"

"Well, I can use lightning/electricity to strengthen myself, Pyrrha's is polarity, and Ren can mask his and other people's emotions."

"What about Jaune?"

Juane looked down, "I don't have one."

Pyrrha grabbed Jaune by the shoulder, "Jaune, I told you, it just takes time you will get it down eventually. I promise."

Sakura when she looked at him saw a liability, "Are you sure you should be on this mission."

Kakashi who was ahead of them was listening to the whole conversation but played like he wasn't, as he knew that Juane wasn't as skilled as the others, which was the main reason why he chose Juane. To him Juane reminded him of Naruto, a lot actually. So he believed that a push in the right direction could help Jaune drastically improve.

"Excuse me?" Pyrrha asked offended that someone would say something like that to her team leader (and secret crush).

"I mean, let's be honest here. This is the wilds, it is not fun and dandy here. We get down and dirty here. Kill, incapacitate, and lie to other people. I just have a major cause for concern to have someone like him watching my back."

"Now, now Sakura in retrospect, Naruto was also like this. I believe Jaune is a late bloomer like our friend Naruto," Kakashi defended.

"With all due respect Kakashi sensei, Naruto had a much rougher life than any one of us here on this mission. Not only that he may have bloomed late but he did so much quicker than anyone I've ever seen. To think that Jaune, could hold a candle to Naruto is an outrageous claim." Kakashi tried to find something to prove her wrong, but realized that she was spot on.

Not only did Naruto evolve quicker than most but his background caused him to mature quicker as well as the village wasn't always nice to him or his brother. Naruto when talking about skill was in a whole different ball park. Hell even Hiruzen said that if Naruto and the others were born and fought in the Great War, the war would have ended 3 quarters of the time it took. That's two and a half years early. It may not be seen as much but Hiruzen knew that it would have been a major milestone achievement.

Pyrrha however wasn't having it. Who was she to just show up and criticize her leader, her friend. "Well I believe Jaune will do great things with the right help around him," Jaune looked to Pyrrha with awe. What they said was right about him. He didn't belong here, hell he told Naruto that before they got on the carrier, but Naruto still let him and his team go. Naruto had faith in him, and now Pyrrha is also putting that faith in him as well.

"I…"Jaune began, "I may not be the best fighter. I may not be the best strategist. But what I can say is that I will give this my best shot. I will show you that I belong here, that the faith that Naruto, Pyrrha, and Ruby have in me is not misplaced. I promise you that."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, 'Yep just like him.' Sakura smiled, "That's all I needed to here. I'll be counting on you Jaune."

Later that day they found their first camp. The camp itself was in a circular position, so it was basic, but they had no watchers, so they assumed to believe that nobody would attack them in broad daylight. They were hidden in some trees watching the camp, "So…" Kakashi turned to them, "Any ideas?" JNPR face faulted comically while Sakura just face palmed herself. 'Yep good old Kakashi.'

Jaune got up and looked at the camp, "Mr. Hatake, what is your semblance?"

"Well first off just Kakashi kid, second I could manipulate lightning with dust assisting me and converge it to me allowing me to wield the element."

Jaune was surprised at how perfect this would be, he took the microscope from Kakashi as he counted, 13 people. "Okay here what I was thinking..."

After being explained the plan Pyrrha stealthily moved to the other side of the camp from their original spot and Ren and Sakura was at the gate hidden. The strategy was a classic pincer with a little twist. They all had communicators on but Ren's and Sakura's was hidden. "All right let's start… Now!" Kakashi in his hand was lightning dust which sunk in his arm and blue lightning erupted from his hands.

"Lightning Blade," he then placed his hand on Nora's shoulder as it electrocuted her filling her with power as well as her weapon. After about 35 seconds of it, Kakashi let go and ran to the camp. Before Kakashi got there however Nora shot five lightning empowered rockets towards the center. The blast from the contact was massive as it blew away of the tents incapacitating half of the camp. Pyrrha when the bandits tried to exit there tents, shot multiple from long range. Kakashi who just made it over from the back arrived as multiple tried to take him out only for them to get stabbed through the heart by him. Pyrrha saw this and almost threw up her lunch but kept firing knocking the others out. The bandits seeing Kakashi from the back went to the front to the gate, only for when it opened they were met with the ground splitting apart and rising. They looked to see the cause to see Sakura with her fist in the ground and Ren pointing his weapons at them. They then did the only thing they could and gave up. Juane's plan was a success and once they surrendered, Pyrrha unloaded her stomach as she puked to the ground.

Once they were all rounded up and the dead corpses burned, Pyrrha asked about the elephant in the room, "Why… why did you kill them?"

Kakashi looked at her and sighed as he faced all of the rest of JNPR, "Life outside of the kingdoms while being a Huntsman isn't full of sunshine and rainbows. While yes we mostly help people and fight grimm, there are jobs that you will take that will make you have to kill others. Slave traders, warmongers, and bandits. These are only the main type of people you will have to kill. This in my opinion should be the first thing that they teach when you go to smaller academies like Signal. As the profession is not a pretty. This is the first lesson, I taught my students."

"S-so have they… you know… killed." Juane asked as all of JNPR, hoped it wasn't true for one reason.

However that hope was stomped on, "Yes, especially Naruto as he had his first kill before I even met them." Team JNPR looked horrified at this. To have to kill at such a young age and come out like they did… was frightening to them.

Sakura decided it was her turn to step in, "We've all had been trained to become Huntsman and Huntress, and Kakashi made sure of that." JNPR looked at Kakashi in disbelief. He had made the other guys and Sakura kill. "Call it cruel if you wish but in this profession you will have to get your hands dirty once in a while. And whoever thinks that they won't have to kill is a fool."

Kakashi then pooped a flare for some of them to be picked up and taken away, "Alright let's keep moving. Someone will come and pick these guys up so let's get moving." They all nodded and walked out of the camp in silence.

It was now night and team IMSN and JNPR decided to move a little further before setting up camp. Secretly, team IMSN was hoping that they didn't have to show a side of them that the girls wouldn't like (except Naruto since he told Yang) and since they hadn't have to. The last camp went so smoothly that they just knocked them unconscious. However that ended when Itachi spotted a camp. "Hey guys… there's a camp ahead."

Yang was excited as she thought of the other camp as an appetizer. This camp was much larger, "Alright then let's take care of them. They won't even know what hit them."

Naruto was however having different thoughts and shook his head, "No… we're going to do this different… more stealthily."

Ruby was confused but excited and interested by what they meant, "Oh oh like ninjas."

Menma was the most nervous as he had feelings for Ruby but she was so innocent that he didn't want to find out how she would react, "Yes but this part we will be doing alone."

Weiss looked in confusion, sure she knew full well that they could handle themselves but something seem off like they were nervous about something, "Why?'

Itachi responded with, "Well while it is a bit safer to do this quietly, it is also more dangerous to do so as well, as the enemy can get the drop on you and it's best for us if we knew you were safe," Itachi half answered, sure it was true but it wasn't the whole truth.

Blake narrowed her eyes and accepted the answer as it was true, but felt that there was something more to it as she felt their nervousness as well, "Why are all of you nervous?" Sasuke looked at the guys and they all nodded.

Sasuke and the others started walking until they were in some trees on the left side of the camp. With this height they could see all of the camp, Sasuke looked to the guys as they nodded and from his bag he took out two kunais for him and Itachi while Naruto and Menma took out their father's gifted kunais. "Just stay up here and you'll see. I'm sorry in advance."

Sasuke then jumped down with the others as team RWBY looked on in interest and confusion.

Naruto decide that they split up, Naruto would take the front, Itachi the back, Menma the left, and Sasuke the right.

After about 5 minutes to make sure everyone was in position the operation begun, 'Please don't hate me Ruby,' and with that he jumped down from the trees into the camp.

Team RWBY watched as IMSN was hidden so well that they didn't even know where they were, Ruby then spotted Menma as he was behind a tent, "Hey guys there's Menma," she whispered and looked to him. They also saw a guard coming to him from the corner, "Oh no Menma is going to get caught."

Menma however knew where the enemy was, and hoped beyond hope that Ruby wouldn't hate him as he felt them watching, 'Forgive us.' And just as the bandit was about to turn Menma grabbed him put his hand over his mouth and struck him in the head with his kunai, stabbing him, along with killing him, as blood gushed out of his head and onto Menma's shirt. Menma now focused on the task at hand steeled his heart and went into the tent and quickly slaughtered the two men inside with their blood staining him, as he ran out and moved to the next tent.

RWBY saw the whole thing and gasped when he killed the first with Ruby especially strucken, as tears enveloped her, "D-did M-menma j-just…"

Yang and the others then heard a scream from the front and saw Naruto slashed someone's neck and then hid, when a guard came by seconds later, Naruto stabbed him in the chest with Ascalon. Team RWBY then looked frantically at the center as a man screamed, only to be struck in the head by a arrow that obviously came from Sasuke. Then from the back they saw Itachi stabbed one in the throat, slashed another in the neck, and incinerated another that was getting away. And this continued throughout the night as a massacre took place right before team RWBY's eyes, as screams from multiple people filled the night. And team RWBY saw it all. All of the kills outside the tents they saw, and all of the kills inside of the tents they heard.

It got so bad to the point that they were scared shitless and tried to cut the screams as they covered their ears and eyes. They were absolutely disgusted with the actions taking place that, once it was over, after everyone in the camp was thoroughly killed and dealt with, IMSN went to the center and signaled RWBY to meet them at the gate.

RWBY did what they were told when they saw their eyes from afar. Once there, the guys came from inside with blood all over them as it covered them and even some of their face, not only that but the smell of it was the nauseating. They all thoroughly vomited, and when they were done they looked at their eyes, to see that they were cold like a stone cold killer. "We're sorry you had to see this but sadly we're training to be huntsman, better to see this now then later."

All of the girls had different reactions, Ruby was out right crying, Weiss was shocked and disgusted, Blake had her eyes widened and a hand over her mouth, and Yang however the least effect because of what Naruto told her last night, was still feeling similar effects as she had tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth as well as hearing it be told and seeing it were two different things. 'This is what he had to go through since his childhood? Oh Naruto…'

They all couldn't get the images out of their minds as they replayed all of the gruesome kills and screams in their minds. Hearts being stabbed, heads being decapitated, limbs being cut off, and… various other things.

All though there was one reaction they all had and it was fear. The young men saw this and held their own tears as they never wanted them to have that face especially towards them. Naruto then moved to the forest to change and throw away their bloodied clothes. However when he moved all of the girls jump back he looked at all of them and then lastly Yang and saw that she was absolutely terrified like the rest of them. Naruto finally couldn't take it and ran into the forest with the others and when they got back they walked past as it was the most silent it has ever been for the two teams.

When they set up camp Naruto took the first watch, but the guys knew that he would be the only watch. The girls couldn't get any sleep individually, so they decided to group in a big tent. After 30 minutes of silence, Blake got up and was headed out of the tent. "Blake where are you going?" Weiss asked worriedly.

"I... " Blake stopped. She should have been the least affected since she was partnered with Adam who did kill. But what got to her was how cold Sasuke's eyes were, they were like looking at Adam and into his mask, and that frightened her. But for the past 30 minutes she thought about all of things she and Sasuke done together. He said no matter what he would never hurt her and that was enough for her, "I'm going to Sasuke."

"But what they did was-"

"I know. It's cruel, but think about it we're huntresses and this is what huntsmen and huntresses have to sometimes do, but that doesn't make them a monster. The saddest thing is that we treated them like they were monsters, when in actuality they aren't. They kept this secret from us to protect us and I'm not going to abandon Sasuke because of it," Blake then exited the tent after that.

However when she left Yang realized something. She just abandoned and looked at Naruto as if he was a wild animal, the same Naruto who kissed her under the fireworks, the same Naruto who kissed her under the moonlight, the same Naruto who said he would protect her, the same Naruto who said he loved her the night before. After the memories flashed, Yang cried her eyes out.

Ruby also was hit with a wake up call as she began to relive her moments with Menma. The fox he won for her, the kiss, the rose he left her mother. Ruby abruptly got up and was running to Menma's tent.

"Their right Weiss," Weiss looked to Yang, "And honestly we are the real monsters for abandoning them." It was now Weiss' turn to be hit with a truck, as she remembered Itachi protecting her when they first met, him changing her, and them watching the fireworks together. Yang and Weiss nodded to each other and left for their respective love interest.

With Blake

When she got to the tent she looked in to see Sasuke was just sitting down with his back towards the entrance and him holding his legs with his head in them. Blake walked in and to him with Sasuke taking notice but said nothing. Blake then sat next to him and took his left hand into hers and leaned her head on his shoulder, "No words can describe how sorry I am."

Sasuke shook his head, "It brought back memories of him. I understand." They sat there for a while but Blake was not content with just this so she decided, to pull Sasuke to lay down and he did without protest. Blake then crawled in his sleeping bag and cuddled to his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me."

Blake however shook her head, and clutched Sasuke's chest as if it was her lifeline. "No. You don't need to be. I will never abandon you ever again. But please promise to only show that side when it's absolutely necessary. To kill to protect and nothing more."

"I promise."

With Ruby

She ran until she made it to Menma's tent, and once she arrived she quickly open it. Menma heard the noise and turned and that was when Ruby's heart broke inside. Menma has a face that has been crying as his eyes were red from his crying as a tears were coming down, "R-Ruby? W-What are y-you doing here?"

Ruby said nothing and sat in front of him as her hand cupped his cheek, "Fixing a mistake that I've made." She then kissed Menma and his eyes widened in shock but slowly mended to Ruby and put out as much passion as he could. Ruby leaned into Menma more as he tumbled to the ground with her on top and them ending the kiss, "I should have never looked at you that way, and I'm also sorry for not telling you my feelings earlier. Just because you did all those things today doesn't mean that your any less than the Menma I met at initiation. I'm sorry."

Menma however shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I should have never made you watch. I should have did something different. I… I really like you Ruby and I'm sorry for what I put you through. For now on I'll protect you, no matter what. I promise."

Ruby honestly didn't know what to say. Here she was apologizing for her mistake but Menma not only confessed but was apologizing for it and promised to protect her. Ruby started to cry as Menma looked at her with concern, "Just shut up and kiss me, my fox." They both kissed again with more passion as all of their emotions weld up inside came out which made Menma cry as well.

With Weiss

Weiss had just arrived at Itachi's tent, and looked in to see Itachi was laying down but saw that he was awake. "Weiss? What do you need?" He asked as he sat up.

Weiss walked in and sat in front of him and took his hands in hers, "Itachi… I'm sorry that I judged you. I judged you for what you've done. You were only protecting us and I only made you feel terrible for it. That's twice now. Instead of looking at you for what you've done. I should be looking at the you who I've grown to know."

Weiss then mustered up her courage and kissed Itachi on the cheek, "I'm sorry." Itachi just sat there shocked but once he got over it, he enveloped her in a hug. Weiss smiled slightly as she laid her head on his shoulder. They both descended to the pillow Itachi was using and fell asleep in each others comforting arms.

With Yang

Yang was looking frantically around camp, but she couldn't find him. She looked in his tent, the trees, and by the her tent, but she couldn't find him. Yang at this broke down, she undoubtedly was the worst of them all. She not only knew about the things their profession had to do at times, but was told by Naruto himself what he has done, and Naruto told her that he loved her and as long as he was with her, he would protect her. And here she was, as she backstabbed him like the others that did in his life. The worst thing however was that she abandoned Naruto like her mother did her and the prospect of her being like her mother tore her.

"Yang?" Naruto voice rung to Yang, and she looked up to see that Naruto like Menma had tears in his eyes.

Yang then lunged at Naruto and clutched him as she cried, "I-I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry! I looked at you like a monster, like you were a disease. I abandoned you, just like my mother. I… I…I don't deserve someone like you. Your kind, caring, and noble. You told us not to come to protect us and I took that for granted. I love you but I hurt you. I hurt you badly and I don't ever want to do that again. I can't ask for forgiveness for what I-" Yang was cut off from her ramble when Naruto kissed her.

Naruto pulled back, "Yang, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes. You are nothing like your mother because unlike her, you came back to me and apologized. You even still love me after what I did. You got it backwards Yang. I don't deserve you. Your beautiful, caring, kind, and fun. I wouldn't want anyone else to be with."

Yang just cried more at how sweet Naruto was being even after she hurt him, "I love you and I promise I will never abandon you again. I will never hurt you again. I swear it."

"As do I." They then kissed. This kiss to Yang had a lot more emotion to it than the last ones. It was sweet and welcoming and it only deepened when Naruto pulled Yang closer to him.

Yes that night was a night of emotions.


	10. Chapter 10: Raid

Path to the Future

Chapter 10: The Raid

After about 12 hours ago Kakashi and his squad had made camp. Now however him, Sakura, and team JNPR were at the last major camp, and it was daylight and they decided to just ambush them when they were on their way out, "Alright let's move out!" They opened their mini little gate and was greeted to Kakashi and his group.

"Sorry but we're crashing this party, if you don't mind," Kakashi said.

"Is that so?" the leader called out, he looked at his men and then back, "Kill them."

Kakashi put his orange book that he had out away, "Well then…" Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal a scared eye, "Looks like I'll have to get serious." He revealed his eyes to be that of the Uchiha bloodline. This puzzled JNPR as they knew from Itachi and Sasuke that this eye was exclusive to them so how did this man get it. They saved that question for another time as bandits charged at them.

Sakura stepped in front and used her semblance, "CHAA!" she yelled as she slammed her fist that was pulsing with aura into the ground. Splitting it open and making debris rise which in turn made others fly up in the air. Those that were still coming at them the others charged at them.

They all separated bandits among themselves, well really it was separated into three groups, team JNPR, Sakura, and Kakashi.

Team JNPR guided at least 20 or so to a more open area. Jaune with his training from Pyrrha and to a minor effects of Menma and Naruto as well had him almost doubled his prowess than what he would've had with just Pyrrha just because of what Naruto said to him that day. Jaune was able to block someone who swung a sword at him with his shield, and Pyrrha jumped over him as she knocked him away from Jaune.

Pyrrha charged forwards and changed Milo into a javelin as she spun it around and thrust it into someones stomach making them go flying into another. She then threw her shield as it hit one and bounced of his head to hit another before coming back to her. She then held it up as Ren used it as a spring with Pyrrha helping with her semblance.

Ren from the air twisted in the air so that his head was facing the ground and he began to spin as he shot his Stormflowers as a spray of bullets fired and hit multiple bandits. One bandit saw Ren's descent and jumped to hit him with an axe only for Ren to correct himself in the air and kick him away as Ren landed.

"Nora shield!" Jaune called out as he slashed an enemy coming to Ren. Nora and Pyrrha understood as Pyrrha used her shield Akouo as a spring again and Nora helped as she fired with her hammer. Nora in the air switched to her rocket launcher before firing at them downing multiple targets, however to end them she switched back to her hammer configuration and slammed into the ground and fired as well, sending out a shockwave defeating the rest. Well almost as one came out from nowhere but was shot by Pyrrha.

With Sakura

Sakura saw about 12 bandits against her. She looked at them with a smirk as she pounded her left open hand with her right fist and charged at them, and punched one so hard that he took three others with him. Sakura from the corner of her eye saw one taking aim at her with a gun. Sakura however was fast enough to dodge and then jump up and slam her fist into his stomach caving it.

Sakura saw another come at her with a sword and dodged him and took a hold of his arm and disarmed him before throwing him to another bandit. Now there was 5 left so they surround her and attacked at once. Sakura punched her hand and clenched it pressing a button on her right hands knuckle. "CHA!" she roared as she slammed her fist into the floor. There was a delay but the bandits felt a rumble before an eruption of fiery Aura blasted out defeating them.

With Kakashi

Kakashi saw about 20 or so come to him with the leader hanging back. Bandits charged him as he began to weave through them as he pulled out a kunai and once he got in between two he scissor kicked them both and after he turned around and block a blade before kicking the user. Kakashi then back flipped over another and slit his neck. He then threw the kunai to an on coming bandit making it stab him in the head.

Kakashi then took up some Lightning Dust and absorbed it, "Lightning Style: Electric Current," Kakashi now with lightning in his hand palmed the ground shocking all other bandit with the exception of the leader.

The leader charge at Kakashi with machete in hand. Kakashi used another kunai and blocked him. There was a struggle before Kakashi backed off slightly making the leader stumble forwards. Kakashi took this chance and kicked the leader into the air, and Kakashi jumped after him and kicked him to the ground so hard that he bounced up off the ground and in that time Kakashi with pure speed appeared in front of him and punched him in the abdomen. The guy coughed up blood.

"You think you've won we have others." He said as he could only kneel down.

Kakashi then made lightning appear in his hand, "Oh we have someone taking care of them. Also sorry in advance I didn't want to play around."

"You think your little huntsman can beat her," he laughed, "Ha they'll get slaughtered."

Kakashi smirked, "I trust in them as four of them are above my level, now then goodbye as your future…" the lightning in his hand grew, "Is death." Kakashi then outstretched his hand and yelled his technique, "Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Running Fang!"

A wolf like beast made of pure blue lightning with red eyes appear, as it roared to life and in a speed comparable to lightning it raced through the man's chest killing him. Kakashi sighed as he covered his Sharingan eye, "It's over." He popped a flare and looked to the now arriving team JNPR and Sakura, "Let's go home." They then began walking back to the village. Not knowing the actual danger it would soon be in.

Naruto and his group had just arrived at their base and also decided to go loud and as of this moment they were taking down dozens upon dozens. Coincidentally this camp was larger than the one Kakashi and his squad was taking care of but they shouldn't be a problem.

Naruto just slashed away with his Ascalon katana. He cut one at the chest which made him hunch over for Naruto to vault over him and in mid air stab another to the ground. Naruto saw another person trying to strike from the air only for them to receive a fist from Yang.

Yang land as she brought her arms back then forward to switch her firing chambers on Ember Celica. She then charged at a group as she strikes one in the chest with a powerful punch sending him flying and after then notice another grunt come from the sky as she used her weapons recoil to launch herself in the air and uppercut the grunt and dealing him with a hard kick sending him back to earth and into another.

As she lands she sees Naruto's scaled tail move past her and knocks a grunt away from her. Naruto then coiled his tail around her waist then pulls her to him he lets go mid pull sending her through the air as she strikes a grunt behind him. Naruto and Yang was now back to back as they get surrounded. Naruto then pulls out his father's Kunai, "What are you going to do with that?"

Naruto at this question realizes something, "That's right I never really used my semblance in front of any of you before. Well now you'll get to see it in action."

Naruto takes the Kunai then flungs it at an enemy. He then disappears and as the Kunai flies by the enemies ear from him dodging it, only for Naruto to reappear behind him, "I got you," he whispers as Naruto deflect the Kunai to the side and slashed the enemy in the back. With Naruto deflecting the Kunai it went to the next person in the circle as Naruto teleports behind him, "Can't you defend!" He shouts and deflect the Kunai to the next as struck down the bandit and this went on consecutively without fail until he teleports to Yang who noticed the same Kunai by her feet.

"Well there you have it. I gained my father's partial semblance though it's a bit different. Flying Thunder God Sequence 1, as we called it but Menma just says teleportation."

"How would it be different than you dad?"

"While my dad doesn't need a Kunai, I do. He could stick it to anything even on someone, that is what made him so deadly you could be marked without even knowing. But enough about that let's continue I want you to get ready as there something else I want to show you."

Yang gets ready as Naruto flings his Kunai into the air near the approaching enemies. "Get ready! I'm sending you through the air!" Yang activated her semblance as Naruto places a hand on her shoulder and teleports her to the knife in mid air. Yang smirks as she plummets down and strikes the ground sending a shockwave knocking out their fair share. Yang turned to Naruto and smirked, "So you could send people as well."

Naruto nodded, "Yes however one is the max as I am not as advance in that stage as my father."

With Menma

Menma and Ruby were teaming up to cut down multiple enemies. Enemies then began to run at them again after defeating a group. "If you want to keep coming then I'll keep putting you down!" Menma the formed his blade to a bladed whip and had it coil around him as he slapped his palm to the ground.

For a second nothing happen until there was a rumble and golden like chains with aura pulsing and showing off of them wrapped the group up. Menma then used aura to conjure up six blades and had them attack the bandits.

"Whoa Menma! What was that chain it was so awesome?!"

Menma looked at her with a smile, "Oh that. That was just my Semblance, I am able to make chains out of my aura because unlike most I inherited my mother's type of aura which was told to be especially special. Don't know why however?"

"That's so cool!"

Menma blushed and smiled as he scratched his head nervously, "Thank you." Menma turned left to see another group come their way, "But enough about that," he switch his whip to it's zanbato form, "There are more coming our way."

Ruby also got ready, "Alright let's do this!"

Menma held out his zanbato for Ruby to jump on it. Menma swung his sword around once with Ruby on it and launched her to the enemies while Ruby shot Crescent Rose multiple times using the recoil to boost her forwards. Once near she spun and sliced through the group making some go airborne. Menma jump and with surprising quickness slash at them with impressive speed as he gave a multitude of them multiple strikes.

Menma then sheathe his sword, while using his semblance, created chains that wrapped around his arms and created a Kunai on the end of it making a whip like weapon. Menma using his new weapon swung and threw the whip forward and ensnared an enemy and then pulled back pulling the enemy with the chain. Ruby intercepted it and struck him out of the chain.

Menma then began to whip his chains around hitting a multitude of enemies all the while Ruby was striking and avoiding Menma as they both danced around each other until the last enemy was struck.

Menma seeing his fight done, receded his chains and high fives Ruby who has to jump to reach him.

With Sasuke and Blake

Sasuke and Blake stood there as they watch their opponents move to attack.

"So how do you want to deal with this?" Blake asked with her weapons drawn as she also rubbed her arm.

"Hm." Sasuke turned on his sharingan then cut it off. "The second option should be enough beat them quickly," Sasuke said. Blake smiled and readied for a fight. Sasuke ran to the group of enemies as he received his sword from his waist and continued to them. He decided to activate his sharingan to activate one of it's perks, as he conducted electricity from his body but then used his blade as a conductor. Sasuke jumped above the enemies first set and began to descend to the middle of them and when Sasuke landed in the middle he struck his sword to the ground, "Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke yelled letting out a current of electricity paralyzing them.

Sasuke then developed his wings and took to the sky as Blake yelled, "Untouchable Beauty!" and struck her weapons downward creating a curved purple aura slash and then pulled her scabbard up as another projectile was fired. Sasuke landed next to Blake after and another set.

"Tsk," Sasuke felt annoyed that another group came to oppose them, "Fine then," Sasuke unleashed his former chokuto to a katana now, "Blake."

Blake looked to see him use an all too familiar stance, "Right." Blake then charged at the enemies displaying a show of acrobatics and skill as she brought down multiple enemies with the combination of her weapon, Gambol Shroud, and her semblance.

"Ready!" Sasuke called out. Blake used her semblance to get out of the way of Sasuke's attack. Sasuke in a blur sped to the enemies and in a show of speed slashed all of them with what only looked like a couple of strikes and appeared in front of Blake and slowly sheath his weapon that was pulsing with lightning. When finally concealed all enemies dropped to the floor as their body's jerked with electricity.

Blake but her weapon on her back, "Looks like we got them all."

"Not quite," he then without looking took out his chokuto, turned it into a bow, and shot an arrow at a guy in the air, "There, now that's all of them." Blake only giggled at his humor.

With Itachi and Weiss

Itachi with Weiss stared at their enemies. "Weiss. A circular wall of ice if you would. I believe that it is time for you to see my semblance."

Weiss nodded at stabbed Myrtenaster to the ground as a wall of ice surrounded the group. Itachi then jumped high into the sky so that he as he made a single sign (half of tora seal/sign), "Fire Style: Fireball Technique!" Fire then expelled from his mouth and then compressed into a huge fireball that descended upon them. There was then an explosion with mist kicking up until it dispelled showing the defeated enemies.

"Y-you just breathed fire!" Weiss asked in surprised.

Itachi nodded, "One of the abilities of the Sharingan the ability to copy an element most related to you and have it be in your arsenal. As if you are able to wield said element without dust," Itachi however looked on and saw another group come there way, "Looks like we will have to talk at a later date Weiss. We have company."

Weiss nodded, "I understand." Itachi charged at the group as he slashed through multiple people and then backflipped as Weiss came down sliding she pointed at multiple points and lastly behind Itachi. She then sped through multiple grunts as she jumped off all of the glyphs she made all the while striking them as she went off of the last one as Itachi jumped off of the one she created for him slashing and defeating the last one.

Itachi and Weiss were then surrounded by another group. Weiss was going to attack but Itachi put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her his rare small smile and relaxed as she put her weapon back on her waist. Itachi also sheathed his weapon while activated his sharingan, as the thugs attack all at once. Itachi then erupted in multiple birds on fire with black flames with them all erupting and finished them off all the while creating a beautiful picture as Weiss just stood there relaxed her eyes closed as the birds protected her. The birds once finished circled around Weiss and the converged behind her as Itachi appeared from the mini Phoenixes.

The gang then all converged to the captain's' tent. As they flung it open and saw the captain sitting in his chair without a care in the word, as he knew he couldn't take them but still showed no fear, "It's over your group of bandits here has been defeated as well as the group in the west." Naruto told as he point his sword at the captain.

"Hm is that so?" He then got up from his seat, "But did you really win?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this information, "What do you mean?"

The captain chuckled, "You may have with this base and the one in the east…" the captain then gave a smirk, "But what about the one in the North." All of their eyes widened and Naruto reacted with aggression.

Naruto flew with his dragon wings on full display, as he held the man by the throat, "Explain."

The captain smirked, "Did you honestly think that we had a contingency plan? In the North is the leader of our tribe. She is ruthless and she will show no mercy." He then quickly took out a weapon and shot a signal flat with red smoke that what they assumed was a message to the North base. He then started laughing, "Hehehe. It's over." Naruto then threw him so hard that he went through the tent, through another, and then hit a tree knocking him out. Naruto ran out side sent a green flare signaling the base was taken over.

"We have to get to the village. RWBY we will carry all of you as we are going full speed back to the village," Naruto said. Naruto then picked up Yang and flew through the skies as fast as he could, Sasuke and Itachi did the same with Blake and Weiss respectively, and lastly Menma put Ruby on his back and ran. With his speed as a fox he was able to easily keep up with the others.

In the North

"Leader!" A grunt bursted through a big tent, "we just got red flare from the west!" The women had black long spiky hair, a white helmet like Grimm mask, a scabbard for her odachi and lastly a black and red outfit with red beads around her chest like a necklace.

"Is that so," she contemplated, "We're moving out! Full speed to the village. Raid it but if you see any huge house leave it be I will take care of those." When her soldier left she took off the mask to reveal red eyes, "Hiruzen," this woman was Raven Branwen leader of the Branwen Tribe.

"Vernal I want you to stay here until I get back."


	11. Chapter 11: Yin-Yang Dragon Unleashed

Path to the Future

Chapter 11: Yin-Yang Dragon Unleashed

Raven and her tribe has arrived at the village with herself leading the forefront, "Hiruzen! I know you are there!"

And the gates open to show that Hiruzen was indeed there, "Raven it has been a long time."

Raven then removed her helmet, "Yes it has. Since the death of both Mikoto and Kushina," Raven clenched her fist.

"Indeed it has. What has brung you here?"

"You know why I'm here."

Hiruzen stiffened as he got ready for any sudden movements, "Yes sadly I can not hand it over. They will take care of it now and there legacy."

"So you condemn them to the same fate as Summer, as Kushina, and Mikoto!"

"They will be able to hold their own. I believe in them."

"However I don't trust you or Ozpin. So either give it to me or we'll take it by force."

"Sorry but I can not allow that."

"Very well," she then put on her helmet, "Pillage the village." The bandits then charged the village, while Hiruzen took off his cloak to reveal his battle armor and then pulled out a black staff that was bigger and wider than any regular staff. Before Hiruzen could confront them however Raven dashes to him and slams her red odachi into his staff sending them both away from the gate and dragging them all the way to the middle of the village.

"This is the end for you Hiruzen. If you just give me the damn thing then I'll leave along with my men."

Hiruzen however shook his head, "I can't. I promised I'd look after them, sorry but I can't."

"Very well," she then charged at him and they clashed. Raven began to attack Hiruzen with ferocity as Hiruzen stayed on the defensive until he was able to trip her. He was about to kick her while she was in the air but Raven used her sword and stuck it into the ground and swung from it and horse kicked Hiruzen in the chest. She then detached her blade, put the hilt in the scabbard and then drew a new blade and attacked Hiruzen.

Hiruzen saw Raven coming and used his staff to dispel ash as he took red dust and threw it in the cloud of ash igniting it, with Raven in it. Hiruzen waited a while to see Raven but Raven then appeared in the air a axe kicked Hiruzen away.

'Damn, I can't keep this up. I can't beat her as I am now. She's too strong.' Then he made a decision, 'I have to hold off till a group gets here there was a red smoke and green smoke over to where Naruto and the others were supposed to go. They must know that something is going on. So I need to hold out until then.'

Hiruzen then went on and attacked her with series of swings, punches, and kicks. Raven dodge the kicks, deflected the punches, and parried the swings.

Hiruzen then decided to expand his staff and swung it with surprising speed. Raven seeing no other way to dodge it, she transformed into a raven to fly and avoid said attack. She then transformed back on top of the staff as she ran on it put one foot on his shoulder and was going to put the other foot on his chest but Hiruzen put his arm in the way, however Raven still push off him and flung him into a building.

"Give it up Hiruzen. You and I both know that you are no match for me. Maybe years ago, but not now."

Hiruzen slowly exited the rubble, "That may be true but I still need to fight for my village."

"Tsk. You stubborn old fool."

They charged each other once again to begin conflict anew.

Naruto was flying faster than the others, he had a panic expression on his face as his heart was beating faster and faster. 'I have to get there. Come on Naruto faster! Got to go faster!'

Yang, who was being carried bridal styled by Naruto as he flew, saw how much he was suffering at this moment. So she decided to calm him down a little, so she shifted in his arms to where she was able to hug him. Naruto stiffened because of the sudden contact, "Calm down okay. We will get there and be able to save the village. But you won't be able to think straight if you are a nervous reck."

Naruto took all of this information in and calmed down and slightly lowered his speed to where he was with everyone else, "Thanks Yang, I really needed that."

"Anytime Naru," Naruto smiles at this.

After sometime they make it to the village to see villagers running away trying to get to the village gate as many bandits harassed and pillage the village. Naruto and the others run into the village and they stop a civilian. "Naruto! Oh thank Monty you're all here."

"What's going on?" Menma asked.

"Mr. Sarutobi is fighting the leader while the thugs are attacking taking most of our most precious things."

Itachi thought of a solution, "Okay gather all the towns people to this gate we will deal with the thugs." The man nodded and ran off and Itachi looked at Naruto, "Naruto you are the strongest of us and you need to help Hiruzen."

Naruto nodded to this, "Alright, leave it to me. I will stop the leader and protect this village."

Naruto then took off to find Hiruzen while the others spread out to take out the bandits.

Naruto was in the air until he saw an explosion in the distance and flew to that location.

With Raven and Hiruzen

It's has been a long battle and the last explosion has taken out the rest of Hiruzen's aura with Raven still being about 70% of hers. Raven just outmatched Hiruzen in everything but surprisingly power which they were even in, 'Damn if I was in my prime or years ago I would be at least toe to toe with her.'

"Give it up Hiruzen. There doesn't need to be bloodshed. Just give me what I need."

Hiruzen was panting heavily and looked off in the distance to see Naruto coming to them. Hiruzen looked long at him and knew what he had to do. It was now time for Naruto to ascend.

"I am not the one to defeat you however…" Hiruzen then charged at Raven.

"If you continue this charge you will die," Raven said as she readied herself.

"It doesn't matter that I die as long as the Will of Fire lives on!" As he continued on and used the rest of his Aura for one last strike and if it connected he knew without a doubt that Raven would be defeated.

As he neared her he swung at her and Raven unleashed her sword from her sheath in a slash as well as Hiruzen past her with both weapons outstretched. This was the scene Naruto arrived to.

"He will be the one to surpass us all," Hiruzen's side then erupted in blood as he began to fall with a smile on his face, "Now rise young dragon… Naruto…" these were his last words as he fell to the ground lifeless. Hiruzen Sarutobi was now dead.

Naruto seen this and heard Hiruzen's last word and collapsed to his knees. "No…" Naruto's then dilated as his breathing becomes sporadic, his heart almost beating out of his chest.

He began to remember all the times he spend with the old man. His first meeting with him at age 8. Him helping both his brother and himself. Hiruzen introducing Sasuke and Itachi to them at age 9. Training him. Getting Kakashi to train them. Giving them a home. All of these things played out on his mind more and more. "N-No… n-no…"

More played out until something snapped in him as an emotion of pure sadness, rage, and despair, overtook him, as his aura started to build up with a mixture of white and black, features on him began to to change. His eyes were now crimson red and glowing, his hair had extended to his upper back with it being spiky, his fangs got even longer, however the much noticeable things were that aura started to converge to him until he exploded with energy. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Now he had a white horn on the right of his head and a black on his left. His right eye was light blue and his left was crimson red. He also had scales on his arms that had a mixed pattern with the colors black and white and ended with his hands being claws. His pants also changed with them following a scale like pattern like his arm. His tail adopted that pattern as well as his wings (if you have seen it then think of Sinbad's transformation with full djinn equip (Baal) for Naruto's arms and legs but different colors).

Itachi and the others arrived to this scene, "Is that Naruto?!" Yang yelled catching Raven's attention but ignored them for the time being.

Once the light receded Raven asked a question getting everyone's attention especially Yang, "Who are you? Are you Naruto Namikaze?"

That question surprised them but Naruto showed no outward emotion, "Yes," Raven was going to turn and leave the village until Naruto continued, "However there are two people who want to meet you."

Naruto then with speed that was near instantaneous transformed again slightly with his left eye going blue like his right, the black horn turned white, and the scales changed as it was now white with black stripes, "I'm Siegfried."

He then changed again with the same speed and inverse's his colors with blue eyes becoming red, "And I'm Seth."

Seth then switched out to Naruto, "And they are me."

Raven stood there for a sec and took her helmet off with all of them gasping, as she looked just like Yang. A grunt approached her and she spoke to them, "Drop everything we're leaving." They nodded to this and relayed the order, as Raven then turned to the friends, "I am Raven Branwen," this shocked Ruby and Yang, "I am Yang's mother," Yang was going to speak on this but Raven beat her to it, "Also… I… were friends with your mothers… Summer, Kushina, and Mikoto."

This officially put them in a state of pure shock and confusion, but before anyone said anything Raven opened a portal and began to walk through. "Wait!" Yang and Naruto yelled out but it was too late she already walked through. The invasion of Konoha was over with a major life being taken. Naruto shortly after reverted to his original state and collapsed unconscious.

Woooooow. That was a lot of information passed out in this chapter (on purpose might I add). Raven knows Summer (for obvious reasons), Kushina, and Mikoto and by extention Minato and Fugaku, which will be explained later. Also Hiruzen is dead. Like he's not coming back, but he will still be very important later on. The 'thing' Raven was looking for will be explored in Vol 4.

Now if you like to power scale like I do, Naruto is now tied with Glynda when it comes to power and Glynda herself is above any regular Huntsmen or Professor. So with that Naruto is about just below Qrow.

Now the reason Naruto is so high now is because of the form he received however it is not the new form he received with Siegfried as for you guys that form is unquantifiable at this moment because it's feat-less, but it boosted his base and his regular dragon form. So this is not counting what I have named his Yin-Yang Dragon Form as he doesn't have control of it.

What I mean by that is he doesn't know how to trigger said transformation as he did it by complete accident. He has to practice his dragon abilities before going into that form. The changes that are now made with his regular dragon form is that now instead of red and blue scales. They are white and black with NO horns, NO leg scales, NO claws, and NO hair growth. Also with that form, it won't be coming back for a long while. How long is long? Well that is for me to know and you to find out.

Now the next chapter is the finale of Vol. 1 and at the end of the next chapter is a tease of one of those Mystery Characters that will show up in Vol. 2.


	12. Chapter12: The Rise and the Fall

Path to the Future

Chapter 12: The Rise and The Fall

 **Now here is when other things definitely start coming out, and this is where I'm going to make things interesting for the whole cast of RWBY, IMSN, and JNPR. I also introduce three new characters in this, two OC, one Naruto character. Thank to all that has review so far and what ever questions you had I hope I answered them. If you did not get a message then please let me know.**

 **Other than that I welcome a new chapter that is probably one of the most questioned riddled chapter up to date for now. I hope you enjoy**

 **And thank you for sticking with this FF.**

After the invasion of Konoha, it was heavily wounded and without a leader which cause worry for the village. So to solve one problem the village elders proposed a pseudo leader until they make a concrete decision on who will be the next leader. However a pseudo leader itself was taking time as their main pick Kakashi had to leave for another mission and in Atlas so the next best candidate was Naruto. The reason for that is that he met most of the criteria for the position except for experience. How they would need to stay for at least a week, and so they contacted Ozpin to ask for permission. Ozpin said that they needed to return by the end of the week which would have been a week but only if Naruto agreed.

While Naruto did agree, team JNPR and RWBY did not approve of this especially Yang, since Naruto haven't even been able to grief the death of Hiruzen, that he shouldn't have responsibility thrust upon him so quickly. However Naruto didn't mind and that bothered Menma greatly, since he's been doing this ever since their parents died, but he did not voice his opinion.

Naruto now was in the office that he was occupying for now with Itachi as his advisor helping to get the village back together to maintain itself when they leave. "*sigh* Finally it's done," Naruto said as he relaxed and sat in the chair, "Why did I take this job?"

Itachi chuckled at him, "Because you wanted to help the village that you were born into for Hiruzen." Naruto sighed at the answer because he knew it was true. He loved his home and would do anything for it, "Anyway why don't you take a break while I go get some more paperwork for you." Naruto groaned at this and slumped in his chair, while Itachi chuckled again at Naruto's childish behavior and then left.

Naruto relaxed and decide to get up to make some coffee, with the coffee maker Hiruzen had. Once he finished he heard the door open and he had hoped it wasn't Itachi with more paperwork, but surprisingly it was Yang. "Oh Yang what's up? Do you need anything?"

Yang giggled slightly, "No I was actually here to make sure you were okay, but on that note," Yang looked at Naruto with the cloak his Father wore when he took care of the village, "I do love a man in uniform."

Naruto laughed slightly at his girlfriend, he then went up to her and leaned into kiss her. Yang also leaned and closed her eyes but she never felt his lips on hers, and instead felt him kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw that Naruto walked back to his desk, making Yang blush slightly at being tricked, "H-Hey you can't leave me like that!"

Naruto sat on his chair and smiled at her while drinking his coffee but didn't say anything. Yang pouted, "Fine, don't say anything, however," Yang walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure your alright?"

Naruto sighed as he took another sip of his coffee and sat it on the table. He then used his tail which now was a mixture of white and black to lift Yang onto his lap and hugged her from behind as well as rest his head on her shoulder. "I'll be fine… I have to be fine, because if I'm not then… Menma… he looks up to me and always has so I have to stay strong for his sake. For my team's sake."

There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes until Yang turned while still sitting on his lap. She cupped his cheeks and place her forehead on his, "Everyone deserves- no needs their time to grieve the loss of a loved one. You haven't been given that chance yet." She brought her hands and wrapped them around his neck while hugging him, "So here's your time. Let it all out. It's okay no one will see."

Naruto didn't move for some time but when he did he returned the hug and cried. Cried out all of the pain that he felt from losing a family figure. And while all of this was happening Yang was by his side comforting him, holding him.

When Naruto finished he looked at her and gave her the kiss she wanted earlier. Yang tightened her grip on him as he did her as if she was his life support and if he lost her, he'd lose everything. This kiss which was suppose to be simple and small, turned a little more heated than it was supposed to be. Naruto letting instincts take over slightly released the kiss and started to nibble at Yang's neck until he found her spot. Yang moan as she felt the pleasure from his actions and arched towards him.

Sadly for them Itachi picked that time to come back and make his presence known as he coughed to get their attention. They both turned to see Itachi and had a blush on their face, "I said to take a break not be intimate with Yang in the office," he said with a teasing smirk on his face.

They blushed even more as Yang quickly got up, "Well um…. I'll … see you guys later."

As she turned Naruto looked to see he had gave Yang a hickey with his action. He was both embarrassed but at the same time proud.

As Yang exited the door, she closed it behind her and then leaned her back and panted slightly. She felt the spot on her neck Naruto was and smile, "Ow!" Yang yelped as she felt something bite her she tried to slap it off her neck but got nothing as nothing was there. Yang just shrugged it off and left.

A couple of days later

With Itachi's guidance and the help with the elders Naruto brung stability back to the village and now it was time to leave. As they were taking off Naruto slumped into his chair in a sigh, "Finally, no more paperwork, I don't understand how father and old man Hiruzen was able to deal with that. They must have had a secret to it since they always had free time. Dammit I wish I knew."

The group laughed while Weiss giggled and Itachi chuckled, "It wasn't that bad," Itachi said.

"Says you!" Naruto shouted and accusingly pointed at Itachi, "You didn't have to be grounded to a chair twenty four hours a day!" Again laughter echoed the bullhead. Naruto sighed again, "Ow!" He instinctively slapped at his neck.

"What's wrong?" Juane asks.

Naruto dissuade him, "Just a bite nothing serious."

At the same time

Somewhere unknown

In a glowing green tube was a little girl about 7 years of age sleeping while floating. Then a guy in a lab coat came in with brown hair and red eyes. His name was Titus and he was watching the girl in the tube with his hands in his pocket. "If you have come to kill me make it quick. I'm on a tight schedule."

Just then a raven flew in and turned into Raven Branwen, "Titus."

Titus however did not move from his spot, "Raven. And what brings the spring maiden to my lab."

Raven with almost instantaneous speed with her blade to his neck, "And tell me how you know that?" She asked in a dangerously low tone.

Titus however still didn't move and was still as relaxed as ever, "I have eyes everywhere."

"Then you also know that Team KNUM (Cinnamon I know but I had to come up with something) is dead along with Summer."

There was a pause of silence, "Yes I've know one month after they died and two months after Summer's death."

"Then why weren't you there?! You knew them just as well as we did!"

Again there was a pause, "I was given a job by Master Minato via note after he had died from Master Fugaku and also," Titus then took out a piece of paper, "this is a note from his home, meant for the rest of team STRQ and Ozpin himself."

Raven sheath her weapon and took the note to read it, "Wait this is…" she then reread it, "There is no way… this is a precise plan on beating Salem, but how did he know that these things that happen will happen?"

Titus chuckled, "Yeah but then again this is Minato we're talking. He has a plan for everything and then a backup plan for said plan."

Raven nodded as she was reminded of the prowess of Minato Namikaze. To say that Minato was frightening was an understatement. No matter how hard she tried she never was able to beat Minato and too be honest, she thinks she still couldn't beat him even with the maiden powers.

"There is no way of beating Salem, you should know that, she is the one that took out Minato with her grimm."

Titus chuckled again, "Do you honestly think that he would lose that easily?"

This made Raven think, "What do you mean?"

Titus finally turned around and looked at Raven, "Didn't you think it was strange that both Kushina and Minato died on the same mission when we both know that Kushina was the fall maiden," Raven had to admit that it was not possible for any grimm to beat those two together, so something must have happened before, and at this realization her eyes widened. "Your catching on," Titus said with a smirk, "You have seen his two sons Naruto and Menma I assume since you killed Hiruzen. If I'm correct when you did Naruto's form change right?"

Raven nodded, "Yes and he gained two more alter egos so to speak called Siegfried and Seth."

"Well they're _ and _."

(Sorry but that won't be release until later but your welcome to guess. The hint however is in the names and how they introduced themselves. That may have been too much info but whatever.)

Raven looked on with great surprise, "But how is that even possible!"

"Yes but as you don't know Siegfried and Seth are suppose to be one being along with Naruto. My job was to support him as he is my god son." Titus then turned to the tube as something was inserted into the tube and the girl began to glow, "Also technically say hello to your granddaughter."

Raven again was surprised at this, "Wait what did you do?" Raven asked with her hand on her blade.

"Don't worry about your daughter she is unharmed and will remain that way," Raven relaxed and let go of her weapon. "Her name is Ryoko Namikaze. And now," he then pulled out his halberd which was his weapon of choice and slashed open the tube, releasing her from her prison and then being caught with one arm by Titus. She was now an 8 year old redhead, "Now Raven I have a request."

"What is it?"

"I am going to need you to give her to Tai with this note."

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't you?"

"Because I will disappear soon and I know that it is faster and easier to get her to Tai because of your semblance."

Raven thought for a second, "Alright but only just this once."

Titus chuckled, "Heh this more like my final request."

Raven looked at him, "You know you can come with me and Tai will probably take care of you."

Titus shook his head and smiled, "Sorry but I have no choice in this besides my role is done. I wish I could've met my god children but you can't win them all. Besides I have someone on their way."

Raven grabbed Ryoko and opened a portal with her sword, "Goodbye Titus."

"Goodbye."

And with that she walked through the portal. After they left Titus went outside of his lab/house and jumped on the roof and waited.

After about an hour after eating some chocolate, he saw multiple figures in the distance. When the stopped in front of his home, he jumped down with to meet them. "So Salem finally sent her pawns after me. What did she not have anyone better to send but a false maiden, a psychotic faunus who just wants to be accepted from said Queen, and two children who shouldn't be involved with grown up conversations and business."

They all growled at him, "You better watch your mouth old man," Mercury said.

Titus just looked at him nonchalantly, "Shut up and go be daddy's good boy." Titus then pulled out two more identical halberd. The Halberds' designs were as a basic halberd however the spear end ignited and each was a different color. The one in his right was blue, the other two were red and green. He tossed the red and green one in the air and then used his semblance which was the ability to manipulate object around, what he called his I-Field. However the radius regularly was 7ft with a diameter of twice that, however if he enhanced it with his aura it could go further. "So are we going to do this or are we going to have a staring contest."

There was silence and then Emerald used her semblance to hide them, suddenly however Mercury came into his field and he was able to see a kick coming to him and used one of his floating halberds to block it, "How?" Titus smirked, and then kicked Mercury away. After he used a burst of his aura to manipulate his field to disrupt the illusion.

"How did you-" Emerald asked.

"My semblance is I-Field Manipulation. With it I can manipulate aura around me and anything that has a piece of my aura in it. And since aura has to reach me in order for your little illusion to work, I can disrupt it as I see fit making your semblance useless against me. Came in handy when I spared against Master Fugaku and Mikoto."

"Now then…" In a burst of speed he appeared behind Mercury and was going to stab her but she was able to hook his weapon with her sickle weapon and was going to strike with the other but was kneed in her stomach and grabbed her head and threw her to the oncoming Mercury who was hit.

They both got up and was going to charge him, "Halt," Cinder commanded. "We will handle him as he is way out of your leagues and I still need you for Beacon." Mercury and Emerald did as they were told.

Titus cracked his neck a few times, "Finally that was a good warm up, but if you think they can be dangerous, then you should be terrified of my godson as he will run circles around them and soon you."

Cinder scowled, "Please whoever this person is can not match up to the power that was once Kushina's. The power of a maiden, as you should know its capabilities."

Titus laughed at this statement, "Oh please I've spared with Lady Kushina before she had received the Maiden's powers and even then you don't hold a candle to her, let alone Lady Mikoto."

Cinder scowled again, and was about to respond if Tyrian didn't cut in, "I think that's enough talk. I will not fail the queen, and will kill you where you stand."

Titus twirled the halberd in his hand until it was behind him in a pose that said 'come hither,' "You want me… come and get me."

Cinder materialized swords made of fire and they both charged. Tyrian attacked from the left while Cinder from the right. He used his semblance to use the two weapons in the air to attack Tyrian he then turned to Cinder and with the blue spear part of the weapon, drew a circle in the air as it glowed and when the circle was complete a water mirror was projected out and blocked Cinder's fire swords. In his peripheral vision he saw Tyrian get through and he quickly shifted as he let his blue halberd in the air and grabbed his green halberd and blocked Tyrian's strike with his two gauntlets. Titus then used his staff's ability to activate a whirlwind to blow Tyrian back. However Cinder was able to get through and slice him at his back.

Titus however fought through the pain and blew away Cinder. His aura started to heal the damage, 'Okay they are better than I thought. Looks like the gloves come off.'

When his aura healed him he turned to his assailants, 'Wish me luck Master Minato.'

And with that thought his aura burst to life and he charged at them with all three weapons now in the air. Tyrian started shooting at him with his gauntlets, and Titus brought one of weapons, which was the water variant, and used it to make a water bubble around him as he moved. All the bullets were caught in the bubble and when they stopped, Titus dropped the bubble and fired them back at them using his wind ability. They both separated to dodge, and Titus went after Cinder. Cinder launches a fireball at him, however all he did was deflect it with his arm. This shock Cinder, 'He infused fire dust in his coat…' and with that thought Cinder came to the realization, 'He knew when we would be coming for him!'

Titus smirked as he saw that she figured it out, however he was already upon her. Maneuvering his weapons with his hands as they attacked she dodge and deflected most but some were able to cut her on her cheek, thigh, and arm.

Tyrian quickly went after Titus however Titus burst out his aura and set off a mime that was under him. Unfortunately Tyrian was able to react fast enough and dodge the explosion. Tyrian pursuit him with Cinder from the other side. Titus grabbed his fire and water halberd and blocked both of their strikes. They pushed Titus in a corner so to get out of this situation he did the only thing he could, he used his wind to create a wind barrier to knock them back however Cinder recovered quickly and lit the tornado ablaze with Titus trapped inside.

When the tornado subsided, Titus was in a protective water barrier, however his clothes was a little burnt off, like the edges while the rest was singed. 'Damn I guess I underestimated a half maiden's powers, but it won't happen again.'

Titus ran at the two with the intent to end it. Titus went after Tyrian who jumped at him while spinning. Titus used his halberd that he was using and spun it to block Tyrian, however he had to use another one to block an incoming strike from Cinder. While he did block Cinder this left a minor opening which Tyrian used to get his tail through the opening however was only able to scrape him because of the weapon fending him off. Titus staggered, and Cinder took this time to strike him with a cross slash with her blades, sending him to the houses wall. As he was going to get up he saw the ground light up red, Titus thinking quick tried to move but couldn't get far and was caught in an explosion, that destroyed part of the house.

When the dust settled Titus was on the ground as his aura crackled and flickered. Cinder and Tyrian started to stalk towards Titus, "It's over," she said.

Titus slowly got up, and grabbed his three halberds and with his aura fused them into one. Now the weapon was a little smaller but could still be wielded with two hands. The weapon had resembled a bow with curved blades that shaped the bow. It still had a spear like end, but also the blades had a function where it could be separated into two one handed single edged swords by flipping the blade upwards. The name of this weapon was called Third Union.

With it in its bow configuration he charged at them, 'Master Minato. Master Fugaku. Give me your strength and guide the ones you left behind,' While running he chuckled slightly, 'Oh and you as well Miss Summer.'

Titus charged with a speed that surprised them considering his injuries, and with that surprise he was able to nick Cinder in the cheek as he jumped and kicked off of her which staggered her. He turned in the air and separated his blades and slammed him into Tyrian who blocked it. Tyrian then tried to stab him with his tail, however fighting through the pain he used the clash to push him off of Tyrian and land on his tail while strike at his body on the way down.

Tyrian cried out in pain as his tail was stepped on. With no means to escape Titus went for a strike that would definitely leave a mark, however he suddenly stopped as he was frozen. Titus looked down to see that he was stabbed in the kidney by the flame sword which was owned by Cinder as she smiles cynically. "And with that the last member of team KNUM has finally fallen."

Tyrian crackled maniacally, "Oh the Queen will be so pleased, now to collect our reward."

But before they could, multiple crows appeared and made a circle around Titus. Both Cinder and Tyrian jumped back with Mercury and Emerald joining them. All the crows converged to a point making a human silhouette. However in the black silhouette there were piercing red eyes with a familiar three black tomoes. As the figure gained form he had a dark shirt with the signature Uchiha high collar, with a crow symbol where his heart was. He had dark unkempt hair, black pants and black shoes, along with a scabbard in the back for a sword of a sort.

"I believe you need to leave before I have to get serious," the man said.

Cinder and Tyrian treaded carefully as they knew exactly who they were dealing with, however Mercury did not know, "And who are you? Your just another person who will just be-"

Mercury was however cut off by Cinder, "Silence, with how much aura we've used against Titus we couldn't possibly deal with him."

"Who is he?" Emerald asked.

"He is one of the last three of the Uchiha family. He is dangerous and would even give me problems and trouble even at full strength. His name is Shisui Uchiha or as he's known as Shisui the teleporter. He is the strongest Uchiha alive at this moment." Cinder however relaxed, "We don't need to fight him, Titus will die anyway, I made sure as he is being burned from the inside sooner or later he will die." She turned to leave with Tyrian doing the same, "We're leaving."

"Aww well maybe next time Shisui of teleportation." Tyrian said.

And with that they disappeared. Shisui let down his guard and tended to Titus, however Titus rejected the help, "N-no."

"Titus."

"Shisui f-forget about m-me. It's as she said, I'm already dead," Titus coughed up blood as it some ran down his cheek and chin. "Y-you must travel to T-Tai's, he has a girl who is key to victory. G-guide her to her destination. And give her t-this," He weakly held up Third Union.

Shisui took it, "What is this?"

"Y-you remember how Lady Kushina's weapons broke," Shisui nodded, "W-well I used my aura and s-semblance to change my weapons into hers, with a little added attachment… Get it to the young girl, she knows what to do and how to use it." Shisui nodded and strapped it to his back. Titus sighed, and relax as he welcomed death's embrace, "Well I leave the rest to those kids. Don't let us down. Live life happily… Naruto… Menma."

And those were his last words as he died, and before Shisui left he buried Titus, "Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Summer, and now Titus… all the people who raised me are being killed one-by-one. Why?" Shisui's eyes started to water as a tear dropped, but he shook and wiped the tears away, "Now is not the time to grieve. I have a job to do." And with that Shisui faded out and disappeared.

With Raven

Raven had exit her portal awhile ago, but she couldn't bring up the courage to knock on the door to her former home. Raven sighed, and looked down at the girl in her arms, but was surprised to see her violet eyes open, "Hello grandmother."

Whew finally done, and that was a lot of exposition. Now then onto something that I think that needs to be address Titus is not stronger than Cinder. Tyrian is a different story however, Cinder is stronger than him.

Secondly Ryoko is a pivotal character. I would like to mention this chapter was made when vol. 6 ep. 1 was aired for First members, and was reviewed when episode 11 was aired for first members and nothing has changed. She is a very important character to the development of teams IMSN and RWBY as well. Not only in strength and power but also in personality and the events to come. The next chapter will be the end of the volume and I will tell you now it's going to be more important exposition setting up for the next arc which is another original arc. Better yet I'll just show what is planned and what has been taken care of.

Vol. 1 Arc

Konoha Arc

Intelligence Arc

Vol 2. Arc

Development Arc

Vol 3. Arc

Now the actions in vol 4, is something I can't disclose as I do have plans past Vol. 3, but I can tell you that it will follow more on Team IMSN after the Fall of Beacon which will still happen, but different things will happen in Vol 3. Lastly in power where does Shisui rank?

I made Shisui stronger than in the canon of Naruto (if you are going by relativity between Naruto and RWBY. I hope I explained that correctly) because in Naruto Itachi ended up being stronger than Shisui if Shisui wasn't using his Mangekyou. But in this story Shisui is stronger than Itachi even without the Mangekyou. Not to mention the Sharingan itself has changed in this story.

Now that, that's taken care of goodbye for now and see you in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: Ryoko Namikaze

Path to the Future

Chapter 13: Ryoko Namikaze

"Uh?" Raven intelligently said, as she didn't really have anything to say because she was surprised, "Um how long have you been up?"

"A couple of minutes now, but it felt so refreshing and warm being held by you that I didn't say anything so I could stay but I guess it's time for me to get down now."

Raven let her little grandchild down so she could walk on her own. Ryoko stretches before she walked to the door and knocked on it without stopping to ask Raven. "Hey you little brat I-"

Raven was cut off by the door opening, to reveal Taiyang her ex-husband. Tai looked in complete shock to see her, at his doorstep no less, with a little girl with red hair and violet eyes. "R-R-Raven?! W-What are you doing here?!"

Raven sighed, "Well really I'm here to drop her off."

Tai looked like someone hit him with a truck and said person said, 'watch where you're going', "Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You came back just to leave another child with me. Firstly I need answers, who is this child, why me, and why do you have her."

"Grandpa," Tai looked at the girl who was staring at him. Taiyang looked around for anyone else and then looked at Ryoko, pointing at himself. Ryoko nodded, "Yes grandpa, don't get so mad at grandma, she is only doing what she was asked?"

Taiyang looked like someone just blew his mind, which was true. "So If I'm your grandpa and Raven is your grandma that means…"

"Yes. I'm the daughter of Yang Xiao Long and Naruto Namikaze. My name is Ryoko Namikaze."

Taiyang just stared at her, "So what you're saying is your Yang's daughter?" Ryoko nodded, "And your last name is Namikaze?" Ryoko nodded once again, "So your Minato's first born's child?" Ryoko nodded one last time. "Alright then." Taiyang said as he proceeded to pass out into unconsciousness.

"Oops did I tell him too much information at once?" Ryoko asked Raven.

"That and the fact that you're my daughter's child."

"Oooh…crapbaskets."

Taiyang finally woke up on the couch and looked around to find no one in the house but Zwei, "Whew just a dream."

Just suddenly Ryoko dropped from the ceiling and into Taiyang's lap, "Heya grandpa!" She yelled smiling with her canines being sharper than her other teeth, scaring the hell out of him.

Tai jumped up, "Ah!" Ryoko now standing on the floor was laughing up a storm. Taiyang calmed down, "Well I now know for sure your Yang's daughter."

"It was her idea," Raven said coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water. "Now then let's hurry up and get to business," she said as she took a chair and placed it in front of Taiyang where she sat. "Now then before you go killing Minato's boy, which by the way if you did Kushina would either haunt you or torture you when you die, Ryoko here," Raven gestured to her, "Was born genetically, not by actual means."

Taiyang sighed in relief, "Well that's good to hear, but then who created her, and why?"

"It was Titus. He was the one that was able to get a sample of both Yang and Naruto's DNA to create her."

Taiyang's eyes widened, "Titus but why did he create her and why send her here?" Raven then pulled a note from her pocket and handed it to Tai. Tai read the note explaining his role and why she was created. "Hm… I see." Taiyang started to laugh slightly, "Ah Minato always the smartest of the group. Alright then I'll wait for this person. In the meantime I want to say thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For bringing her here instead of turning her down," Tai faced Ryoko who was sleeping with her head in Taiyang's lap, "Even though she was genetically made she's still Yang's daughter and is part of the family. So thank you."

Raven just turned away from him, "Anyways I've been away from my tribe for too long. I will be leaving."

Raven then created a portal and was about to walk through until she felt arms around her waist, so she looked behind her to see Ryoko hugging her." Goodbye grandma Raven I'll miss you."

Raven stopped and was stunned for a moment then a picture came into her mind. It was of her, Taiyang, Yang, Naruto, and Ryoko smiling as one big family. But it soon disappeared, and Raven was facing her portal. She then took Ryoko's arms off of her, "Don't rely on me to fix your problems. As I told Titus, this was a one time thing. Don't let it get too ahead of yourself." She looked at Ryoko again and saw she was still smiling at her. Raven then walked through her portal and left.

Raven once she came to her tribe, went to her residence and when she was inside her knees began to feel weak, as a tear dropped from her eyes and touched the carpet. 'I swear if you don't take care of them Naruto, I'll…" and for a long while she just stood there in complete silence.

With Taiyang

Tai showed Ryoko to Yang's room to sleep in her bed. Now Tai was in the kitchen, 'So Minato's boy is with Yang.' Taiyang chuckled, 'If he's anything like his father then Yang, you sure know how to pick em.' Tai's hands went to his pocket and then he felt his scroll, and an idea popped into his head, 'That doesn't mean I can't scare them before company comes over.'

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and IMSN were all at a cafe in Vale, just spending time with each other. Yang sat in the middle with Naruto to her right and Blake to her left. Next to Blake was Sasuke and next to Naruto was Nora with Ren next to her to keep her in line. In front of Yang was Ruby with Menma next to her and opposite of Naruto. The rest of JNPR was to Menma's and Weiss on the other side of Ruby with Itachi. So everything was nice. Well that was until Ruby's scroll rang. Ruby took it out, "Yang it's dad."

This put Yang a little on edge, since this was out of nowhere, "I wonder what he wants?"

Ruby answered, "Hey dad you call… okay?" Ruby switched to where Tai could see her and vice versa.

"Now can you give your scroll to Yang?"

"Okay?"

Ruby handed her scroll to Yang, "Hey dad what's up?"

"Don't you what's up me, young lady!"

Yang was taken back by this and looked confused, "Um, dad what are you talking about?"

"Okay, I'm going to take a big guess here and say that a boy named Naruto is sitting right next to you."

When this one sentence was said, Naruto and Yang froze with their eyes widened. Not only that but everyone heard and this made Ruby freeze as she knew if her dad found out that she was with Menma then she was screwed. Yang swallowed hard, "W-what do you m-mean?"

"Oh so there isn't a boy named Naruto Namikaze right next to you?"

Now Naruto was sweating, 'I'm so fucking screwed.' "Um I uh…"Yang mumbled feeling the pressure, "Dad I can explain."

"Then explain me why you have never told me… let me see him."

"Dad-"

"Yang," Taiyang said with a stern look. Yang quickly adjusted the scroll so that Naruto is in as well only to avoid her father's wrath, "So your Naruto Namikaze."

"Y-yes s-sir," Naruto stuttered. Meanwhile Menma and Sasuke were trying their hardest to not burst out laughing, Itachi was chuckling, Blake was snickering, Nora was doing the same as Menma and Sasuke, and Ruby was giggling.

Taiyang glared at him, while Naruto was looking at anything but his eyes, and Yang was sweating bullets hoping beyond hope that her father wouldn't come and kill Naruto. But all seriousness left when Tai bursted out laughing confusing everyone. "HAHAHA! Oh my Oum you guys should see the look on your faces right now!"

"Wait what?" both Yang and Naruto said.

Tai calmed down a little, "Oh man that was great. Ha Tai-1 Minato-0!"

Naruto's eyes widened and so did Menma, "You knew my father?"

"Yes not just your father, but Fugaku as well. We as well as Qrow were best friends when we attended Beacon. Which by the way, I must say that you look a lot like your father. While Menma looks like your mother especially with her red hair, which by the way Ruby," Ruby froze, "Your not off the hook either." 'Oh crap baskets,' Ruby thought.

"What do you mean dad," Ruby said putting on an innocent smile.

"Oh don't think you can play the innocent card this time Ruby, I know that you know that I know about Menma. But unlike Yang I won't give you as much of a hard time."

"Favoritism much!" Yang yelled out.

"Tai however ignored her raging daughter, "Just as long as Menma, will never hurt because if he does well… it goes without saying there will be one less Namikaze, because when I'm done you'll wish you had Kushina here to stop me."

Menma gulped slightly, "With all do respect sir, I think Ruby, Yang, and my brother will get to me before you do."

Taiyang smiled at this, "True. Anyway I just came to say a hello and would like to say that the same goes for you Naruto."

Yang was hoping that this didn't affect both her and Naruto, however she looked at him and noticed him smiling, "Yes sir however I would never hurt and I would protect her with my life," Yang blushed, "Besides let's be honest here, Yang would probably kill me or leave me to burn in a volcano." This made both Tai and Naruto laugh, which made Yang blush harder.

"How right you are?" Tai was about to say goodbye but decided to say something about Ryoko, "Oh before I go there is someone who is going to be there at Beacon to meet you and drop someone off in your care."

"Who is it dad?" Yang asked.

Tai chuckled, "Oh you'll see, just letting you know you might have a lot of things on your hands… Anyways I got to go, hope to talk to you two soon."

"You too dad."

Taiyang hanged up the call, and heard a knock on his door, he answered to reveal Shisui, "Shisui nice meeting you here you haven't come for awhile."

Shisui nervously rubbed his head, "Yeah I've been busy with missions sorry about that how is the family."

"They're fine. Both Ruby and Yang are at Beacon. Ozpin allowed Ruby to come two years in advance as well. Not only that but your friends are also there as well."

"Yeah, I heard…" Shisui didn't know how to segway into this sohe just came out with it, "Titus is dead."

Taiyang looked down, "Yeah I kinda guess that after my ex came in with a girl he created genetically."

"Yeah that would mean team KNUM is no more."

"Yeah…"

Shifting the topic, "So I hear I'm suppose to take this girl to Beacon, so before we take off can I see her?"

Taiyang nodded, "Ryoko!"

Just then Ryoko came downstairs with a photo album that she found in her mothers room. "Oh you must be Shisui Uchiha. Titus talked about you saying that I would meet you after I awaken."

"So your Ryoko Namikaze." She nodded, "Well then Titus told me to give you this," Shisui then revealed Third Union.

"Isn't that…?" Tai asked.

"Yeah it's Kushina's weapon with a little tweak, which if I'm right, will help Ryoko wield it as well as Kushina did."

Ryoko looked at the weapon with interest. She reached out for it but then the sword crystallized and then disappeared, "Wait what happened?"

Shisui kneeled in front of her, "Now try to materialize it in your mind." Ryoko nodded and held out her hand and concentrated, "Feel the weapon out, and reach to the depths of your soul." Ryoko did as she was told, and felt a feeling she remembered not having. So she grasped it and pulled hard. She then opened her eyes to see the weapon materialize in front of her and into her hands. She thought it would be heavy but it was so light.

Shisui smiled, "Well then it looks like the weapon has found it's rightful owner. Now then let's get going I have a ship waiting for us in Vale, which means we need to leave."

Ryoko nodded and then turned to Taiyang, "Thank you so much for taking care of me grandpa, even if it was for awhile."

Taiyang kneeled down to Ryoko and ruffled her hair, "Hey don't worry about it, I promise you'll get to see me again, besides a eight year has to visit their grandpa from time to time." Tai said tickling her a little.

When they calmed down she said, "Actually I'll be nine in a couple of weeks."

"Then grandpa will have to send you a gift now won't he. Now then run along and go give your parents hell for me." Ryoko nodded and kissed Tai on the cheek before running along with Shisui.

At Beacon

Ozpin was in his office, relaxing while sipping his coffee. That was when Glynda opened the door to his office, "Hello Glynda is there something you want to ask me?"

"Actually Shisui is here and he wants to speak to you, about a girl."

"Shisui?!" Ozpin sat in his chair, "Let him in please."

Glynda opened the door, and in came Shisui and Ryoko, "Glynda! I haven't seen you in ages!" Glynda scowled at him, "Wait are you still upset about what I did to your classroom senior year?"

"Yes I am. You were going to win, you didn't have to break my roof and made the guy piss his pants."

Shisui shrugged, "Hey what can I say the guy pissed me off."

"Whatever."

"Anyway," Ozpin said, "It's surprising that you are back here especially with a little girl." Ozpin got up from his seat and stood in front of her until he kneeled, "Hello and what is your name?"

"I-I'm Ryoko Namikaze."

Ozpin and Glynda was in shock to find a Namikaze, "Wait I thought the only Namikaze's left were Menma and Naruto."

"Oh that's my daddy and uncle."

"What?!" both Glynda and Ozpin said.

"Yeah, my father is Naruto Namikaze and my mother is Yang Xiao Long so that also means that Ruby Rose and Menma Namikaze are my Aunt and Uncle." She said with a smile showing off canines that was like her father.

Ozpin was flabbergasted and so was Glynda. "Wait then how old are you?" Glynda asked.

"I'm eight years old."

"She was genetically made out of both Yang and Naruto's DNA by Titus."

"Titus?"

"Yeah sadly he was killed and I couldn't reach him in time…"

"That is unfortunate," Ozpin said, "So that means team KNUM has all perished…" Shisui nodded.

"He also said that Minato has asked of him to help Naruto and Titus thought this was the best solution."

"I see," Ozpin said. 'Minato always one step ahead. Now we don't have to push Miss Rose so quickly. If what I think he is planning works then we could end this with this generation.' Ozpin smiles at this thought. "Well then if that is the case, young Namikaze you will be able to stay in your mother's dorm until a situation will arise."

Ryoko smiled and ran and hugged Ozpin, "Thank you, Mr. Ozpin, sir!" She then let go bouncing up and down with joy, "Can I go see them, now?"

Ozpin smiles, "I don't see why not."

Ryoko beams at this as she turns to Shisui, "Hey uncle Shisui can we go now? Can we, can we?!"

"Uncle?" Shisui questions, but then chuckles, "I guess so. Besides I want to meet them again as well." Ryoko jumped for joy and ran to the door, "Hold on Ryoko. You don't know which dorm their in." Ryoko stopped before she fully opened the door, she turned back to Shisui and smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassed way.

Glynda then gave them their room number and told them that they overheard that both Ruby and Naruto's teams were having a group study session. And with that they left.

Everyone in team RWBY's dorm were studying. If we were talking about intelligence wise Itachi was the smartest bar none. He knew the material already so he was just helping the others. Second would be Weiss, and then third was surprisingly a tie between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was smart on his own with his intelligence of information rivalling Weiss. And Naruto ever since he took his role as village leader in Konoha his intelligence outside of combat started to gradually increase.

Yang and Naruto was on the floor with Naruto explaining things to her, Weiss was helping Ruby and Itachi did the same for Menma, while Sasuke and Blake studied together on Blake's bed. Then suddenly they heard a knock on the door, "I got it!" Yang yelled.

"Nope," Naruto sat Yang right back down, "No you continue, I'll answer it."

Yang pouted, as Naruto got up to answer the door. He opened the door to a little girl with red hair and violet eyes. Her mouth opened as if she was in awe and he saw fangs, like his and slitted eyes. He looked her more in the eyes and felt a sense of familiarity. He then step back a few steps so that the others could see her, "So um, hello what's your-" He was then cut off by the girl hugging him tightly.

This confused team RWBY so they looked at the guys to see them just as confused. They then heard the girl started to cry, while Naruto felt this attachment to her so he kneeled and hugged her back as she cried on his shoulder. He also started to rub her head.

"Wow, already being a parent that was fast."

They all looked towards the door to see, "Shisui?!" team IMSN exclaimed.

"Yo," he said with a two finger salute.

Then they heard the child speak, "I… I've wanted to s-see you for so long…"

Naruto looked confused at this as he broke the embrace to the child, "Have we met? Because I felt like I have."

The child shook her head, "No we have not but I've heard so about you."

Naruto smiled, "Well will you tell me your name."

The child nodded, as she wiped her tears away, "My name… is Ryoko… Ryoko Namikaze." This shocked everyone, "and not only that but… I'm your daughter," she said sheepishly.

Now Naruto's mind exploded, "Wait, what? How? I never-" He was then cut off as he felt murderous intent from behind him. And Naruto knew exactly who it was from as the room suddenly got hotter. Naruto gulped, and turned around to a furious Yang, "Wait Yang before you kill me-"

"Naruto you have 1 minute to explain yourself before you are turned into mush,"

Ryoko then turned to the snickering Shisui, "Uncle Shisui why is mommy mad at daddy?"

Everyone heard that statement and now Yang's mind was blown. "Wait what?!" both Yang and Naruto exclaimed.

Yang was then tackled by Ryoko, but Yang held her ground, "It's so great to see you too mommy."

At this point Shisui was laughing out loud, "Shisui explain. Now." Naruto said sternly.

"Well it's as she said your her father and Yang is the mother. It's as simple as that."

"But," Yang then covered the child's ears, "We never had sex." After saying that word she let go of Ryoko's ears, who looked at her in confusion but then shrugged it off as she nuzzled into her mother.

"Well where is your weapon Naruto, you as well as I know that no one who doesn't have at least some of your aura can't hold it. If you think I'm kidding give her the sword." Naruto nodded and went next door to get his sword and when he came back he kneel in front of Ryoko.

"Ryoko if it isn't too much to ask, I need you to hold this for me."

Ryoko nodded and turned to Naruto and his weapon, and waited for awhile until she took the sword right out of his hands. They all waited until it dropped but it didn't as Ryoko then pulled the blade out of the scabbard inspecting it. This shocked everyone as it was true, she was Naruto's daughter.

After the initial shock, Naruto just accepted it and started laughing, "Well then," Naruto took his sword from her and sheath it, "Good job kiddo." He then affectionately ruffled her hair, which she purred to. Now even Shisui was shocked that Naruto was taking this so well.

"Your taking this way better than I thought you would."

Naruto shrugged, "I wondered why I felt my aura in her as well, but that answers it, however I would like to know how."

Shisui then explained how she was created and who created her but didn't say why as he told him that he'll tell him that stuff later. Naruto nodded, "Well then," Naruto then picked up Ryoko and put her on his shoulder, which made her ecstatic, "I mind as well play the part, besides I basically raised Menma anyway."

"Hey! I'll have you know that… I… damn, he's not wrong."

Shisui, Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke laughed at Menma's embarrassment. Naruto turned to Yang, "If you don't want to take care of a child as well, then I understand…"

Yang thought about it for a second and if she was honest it was a hard decision. At one point she loved Naruto to death, however she also wanted adventure, she was a thrill seeker, so that would have to take a back seat to helping with the child. While she was thinking this there was one thought that solidified her decision.

Yang looked at Naruto and Ryoko while smiling, "What kind of mother would I be to leave her with you, I would no better than my mom,"

"That's not true," Yang looked up at Ryoko, "Grandma is the one that helped me get to grandpa. Because Uncle Titus was going to go away. He said that bad people were coming out to get him."

"Wait what?!" Everyone yelled.

"But why?" Yang asked.

Ryoko shrugged, "I don't know. She told me that was the only time she'll help me but i know she was lying." Ryoko smiled.

Naruto was slightly conflicted on one occasion she kill Hiruzen but then on another she saved his daughter, granted a daughter he just met but still, his own flesh and blood. "At any rate, I think I'll have to thank her for taking care of you."

Yang was also conflicted but nodded, "In any case, Shisui right? How do you know about dad?"

"Oh well they were friends of the Uchiha family, not only that but when you were at Signal, I was the guy who were checking up on him." Shisui looked at his scroll and back at them, "At any rate it's getting late and she is arranged to stay in team RWBY's dorm, and before I go I will like to point out that she has her own weapon that can be wielded only by her. So if you want to teach her then you could."

Yang smiled at this prospect and nodded and was going to say something until Ruby popped up in front of Ryoko, "What kind of weapon is it? I want to see, would you show it to your dear olé aunt?"

Ryoko was going to say yes but then a yawn came out instead, so Yang took Ryoko from Naruto and set her on the ground, "Maybe tomorrow, I would imagine that she has been moving around all day. So she must be tired, tomorrow is saturday let's speak then," Yang then turned to Shisui, "Is that fine with you?"

Shisui nodded, "Yeah I'll be here for awhile and I wanted to talk to both Sasuke and Itachi about things but it can wait till tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and started to leave, "Well we'll see you all tomorrow, let's meet up at the cafe, that we were at today. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded and Naruto walked to Ryoko and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow Ryoko, be good now."

"Of course!" she said with a smile. Naruto ruffled her hair affectionately and then left with the guys.

"So where is she going to sleep?" Weiss asked.

"Come on Weiss where else would she be?" Blake said.

"So she is going to be on Yang's bed?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded, "But if she ever feels the need she could stay on my bed," Ruby said while fidgeting nervously and poking her fingers together.

Ryoko smiled and ran to hug Ruby, "Thank you Aunty." Ruby paused but then smiled and hugged her back. Yang looked at the other two members of team RWBY and nodded. The simple hug between the two grew to a group hug from all occupants in the room.

Next day at the Cafe

It was essentially the same seating but with Ryoko between Naruto and Yang, and Shisui pulled up a chair at the end of the table also JNPR was not present. Everyone ordered coffee with the exception of Sasuke, Itachi, Blake, and Ryoko who ordered tea. They all talked and had a good time with Shisui sharing some of his missions which Ruby listened with extreme fascination. Something that surprised Shisui was how quick Naruto and Yang adapted to their new role, something he was expecting would take time, but to them it was like second nature. However the more he thought about it he realized that they already did something like this with Ruby and Menma. Naruto basically raised Menma from when he was four and onwards, while Yang was basically the women of the house after Summer died.

They all later went to the mall to get Ryoko some better clothes. Naruto let the girls do all the shopping for her, "Hey we'll be right back, you think you guys got this?"

Weiss scoffed at this question, "Of course we do."

"Great we'll see you in a bit."

The guys then left to the cafeteria because Menma still wanted a snack from their. After they purchased their snack they sat down at a table, "Alright now for business, Shisui why did you need to speak to us? We know it isn't just because of Ryoko so start explaining," Sasuke said.

Shisui sighed, "Always the forward one are you?" Shisui gathered himself and then sent an aura pulse to make sure they didn't have unwanted listeners as he got ready to explain the news he needed to tell them, "Alright I'll be blunt, you guys need to watch your backs and stick together."

"Why is that?" Menma asked.

"Why? I can't say, at least for right now. However you all need to be stronger for what is to come. I have no doubt in my mind that there going to be people who will try to take you down a peg either because of jealousy or just an ulterior motives."

Itachi asks, "Is there any information you could give us? That would help."

"Not that would help you guys as a whole however for Sasuke and Itachi. I must tell that just because you have just the complete Sharingan doesn't mean that it can't evolve a step further." Sasuke and Itachi looked at him in curiosity, "What I mean is…" Shisui closed his eyes and opened to reveal a sharingan with a shuriken like pinwheel, "This is what is called the Mangekyou Sharingan and this is a form beyond the regular sharingan."

"How do you evolve it then?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you won't like this but, all I know is that the sure fire way to do it… is to kill the person closest to you."

Everyone at the table was shocked, "Then did you…?" Menma let the question hang in the air.

"No, I did not." This made the others sigh in relief.

"So that means you imply that you gained it a different way," Itachi said.

Shisui chuckled, "Always the perceptive one Itachi. Yes there is another way to unlock it, however that method is unknown and it varies for each Uchiha individual. Your father unlocked it a different way from what I had, so it leads me to believe that the method varies from person to person. But what I do believe is that it is tied to something important to you."

Sasuke and Itachi nodded to him in understanding. Shisui then got up from his seat, "I know that this next conflict will be a test for you. Can you stay together as a team as a family? Or will you crumble and fall apart." Shisui started to turn, "I have to go now, I'll see you in two months as I have a mission, tell Ryoko I said bye." He then started to walk away, "See ya." Shisui used his semblance to fade out as he walked away.

Team IMSN just sat there for awhile, until Naruto got up from his seat, "Well whatever we do, we do together as a team and a family." Everyone nodded to this and went to go find the girls and have a good rest of the day.

Naruto was walking to his headmaster's office in order to talk about the arrangement of Ryoko. So he knocked on the door and waited to be called and once he was he entered. "Naruto, it's nice of you to come by. I expect you know about Ryoko." Naruto nodded, "So you are wondering what the plan for her is?" Naruto nodded. Ozpin thought for a second, "Well if I would be honest, Ryoko is a special case as she is genetically made from both your and Yang's aura and DNA. So really it is up to you Naruto." Ozpin got up from his desk, "While Yang is the mother and I believe will have a decision and hand in Ryoko's life moving forward. However you are eighteen thus an adult, meaning you have the final say in this."

Naruto thought for a second, "No matter what she will be staying on campus am I right."

"If that is what you wish then yes."

Naruto thought more on this, "Is it possible for me to come back to you about this?"

Ozpin nodded, "Yes however I'm sorry to say that you have until tomorrow evening."

Naruto nodded and then left in order to think on this. 'Ryoko's future depends on what I say and what I do…"

The next day Naruto was at the door of team RWBY and he knocked on the door and was presented with Weiss, "What is it?"

Naruto sighed, "Can I come in for a sec."

Weiss saw how he looked and even looked as though he didn't get any sleep, so she wondered why Naruto was like this as he was never like this. Weiss opened the door for him and step aside so he could come in. As soon as he took five steps in he was tackled to the ground by Ryoko, "Good morning daddy."

Naruto smiled, "Good morning." Naruto sat up and looked at everyone while Ryoko was in his lap.

Yang looked at Naruto and saw the bags under his eyes, "Are you okay, you look like you were up all night?"

Naruto sighed, "That's because I was up all night," Naruto then started to explain his conversation with Ozpin yesterday.

Yang sat on Blake's bed with a sigh, "So you have the final authority, but want my opinion right?"

Weiss smirked teasingly, "Aww, you guys are already acting like a married couple. Consulting each other before making a decision."

Yang blushed slightly at this, so did Naruto but his tired expression masked it, "Anyway, Yang what do you think?"

Yang thought for a second, 'We could put her in with us so she would learn like us, but do we really want to subject her to this that early?' "What were you thinking of doing?"

"Well," Naruto said, "What I was thinking… was to keep her out Beacon Academy's student program and then… train her myself and whoever would like to from our teams and JNPR except Nora for… obvious reasons."

Yang shuddered at the thought of Nora with Ryoko for an extended period of time, however she thought about this idea, and then nodded, "To me that sounds like a plan. But out of curiosity why this decision?"

"I would like to know that as well," Blake said.

Naruto chuckled, "I put a lot of consideration in this and came to the conclusion that… I don't want her to be like me."

"What do you mean?" Ruby said.

"Yeah daddy why don't you want me to be like you? Your awesome and I look up to you." Ryoko asked.

"Well… from what my father told Menma and I, a father always wants their child to be better than them. I had to fight for everything just to keep Menma and I alive. I don't want you to have to experience what I had to. However…"

"You don't want to leave her defenseless. Right." Yang said. Naruto nodded, "Well then I'm all for it." This made Naruto smile as well as the girls in the room. And then the next day Naruto told Ozpin of his decision.


	14. Chapter 14: Set Up

Path to the Future

Chapter 14: Set up

"I can't believe you Ozpin!" Currently Ozpin was in a council meeting in regards about specifically team IMSN. "Letting them have such leaway with the whole Konoha situation, was a bad idea, especially since they are from their and that fool Hiruzen governed it," A white haired man said (no not Jacquese Schnee).

"I don't see the problem with this Mr. Currant," A young women with long red hair stated, "They knew how the village was ran while they were there in the childhood, so they seemed to be the most experience especially with that Itachi boy as young Namikaze's advisor."

"Oh don't mind him Ezra," another young man with pitch black hair stated, "He's just upset that he didn't get to govern the village and it was govern by another Namikaze instead of him. Isn't that right Azure"

Azure growled, "You, shut your mouth Midnight, You don't know what you are talking about!"

"Now, now let's settle down," an older yet stern voice said, "Now Ozpin, explain to us, why did you make this decision without coming to the council first?"

"I did this for multiple reasons. Reason number one is because the people of said village was only going to be governed by those who have lived their for most of their lives at least, even if it was temporary. Naruto Namikaze was the favorite and they requested him to stand in if only for a short time. It was to not damage they had with the kingdoms and Vale. Secondly it was because he was a Namikaze that I accepted to those terms, we all know how they have been when to comes to leadership and with the Itachi Uchiha with him to back him up."

"Which is exactly what I believe was the right move. We have all seen the powerful combination of a Namikaze and an Uchiha. Those families play off each other as though they were blood related, and many would believe that the Uchiha's were the brains and one of the main reason that both houses stayed in great relations. Not only that Itachi Uchiha has shown to have the intelligence that could rival a headmaster. Whether it is economics, politics, and or knowledge about weak points in enemies. With these two factors it was an obvious choice to choose Naruto Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha." Ezra said.

"Okay Itachi Uchiha I can understand but why Namikaze?" A man with blue hair asked.

"Naruto Namikaze is smarter than he leads everyone to believe," Ozpin stated, "While on the surface it seems as though my Namikaze shows just a little above average intelligence when it comes to classes, I had a suspicion that he was not showing everything so I tested his IQ in a guise of an important test, for entrance."

"And what was the results?" Ezra asked.

"His IQ was an astonishing 170 to Itachi's 180."

"What?!" Azure said, "No way that is only 20 off from his father at that age!"

There were murmurs all around the council, "Everyone quiet down," said the authoritative voice, "Now, Ozpin are you sure of this?"

Ozpin nodded, "Yes. This is why I not only appointed Naruto as leader of his team but also of the village for a short time."

"Wooow that Naruto is something," Midnight said as he smirked and continued in a teasing tone, "Isn't he Mr. Currant?"

Azure growled at the taunt, "Enough Midnight, you are a council member, please remember to act like one," asked the head of the council, which Midnight just shrugged to, "As for you Ozpin… I agree to this, I just wish that you told us about this. Let's take a vote if any of this has any repercussions to Ozpin or team IMSN. I vote no."

"I as well say that they are unwarranted for a punishment," Ezra said.

"You can count me as the same. I wonder how far this team is going to go," Midnight stated."

Other council men and women voted and it was at last Azure's time, "Azure what do you choose."

Tyrion said nothing for a couple of seconds until he begrudgingly said, "No sir."

"Very well the votes are Unanimous there will be no further actions, have a good day everyone. This meeting is over." And many one by one left the meeting, but Azure was seething, 'Damn you Namikazes, I swear I will get you back for this and if I can't by you then by other means.'

When Ozpin left the call he turned to the door, "Did you get all of that… Shisui."

Shisui then entered the room, "Yeah and I already warned team IMSN."

"Very well."

"Excuse me Ozpin sir?"

"Yes what is it Shisui?"

"Out of curiosity, why don't you deal with the problem now. Given his history you do know that he will go after team IMSN why not stop him now."

"Think of this as a test. I want to see how they handle any situation they are thrown into. On the last mission I got to see what Naruto was truly capable of. And now I believe that Itachi is going to be the main attraction in this obstacle. Tyrion knows that he can't directly attack the Namikaze's, he's not stupid, so that leaves us…"

"Itachi and Sasuke."

After a long game night at team JNPR's dorm with team RWBY. Ryoko like the past month would go with team RWBY. Every three days Ryoko would be either trained by team RWBY, IMSN, and Ren. Pyrrha was to busy with training Jaune and Nora is… well Nora. Now team IMSN was walking back to their dorm. "Well today was an easy day, no combat class, no tests, and gripe from Glynda," Menma said. The members of Team IMSN chuckled at this, "Anyways tomorrow morning I'll be doing maintenance for my weapon would anyone like me to do theirs?"

"Yeah if you would, that would be great," Naruto said.

Naruto was going to unlock their dorm until he had a sixth sense and ducked as an arrow made of light went flying past him coming from their room. Naruto busted down the door to find four people in their room with their weapons out. One had a bladed bow, another a hammer, the next a spear, and the last a sword. They all had a black cloak on with with hoods.

"Okay who are you and what the hell are you doing in our room?" Menma asked. The group then exited the room through the window, "Hey get back here!" Menma gave chase as he grabbed his weapon from the nightstand and jumped out of the window.

"Wait Menma, ugh, god dammit!" Sasuke said. As he grabbed his chokuto and left after them.

Naruto and Itachi looked at each other and nodded and grabbed their weapons and ran after them.

Menma unleashed his zanbato and turned it into its weapon configuration and stretched past the cloaked men and struck at the ground in front of them making them stop.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto caught up to Menma, "Now then how about you answer our past question," Itachi said.

They said nothing and just charged at them. Naruto took the guy with the sword, Menma fought the guy with hammer, Itachi decided to fight the guy with the spear, and Sasuke took the guy with the bow.

Naruto charged and they clashed with their swords, Naruto's Katana against his bastard sword. "I'll only ask again why are you here and what do you want?" Naruto did not get a response, "Fine have it your way," Naruto clashed with him multiple times in a display of sword play as they dance around each other and no one was getting the upper hand. Naruto did not have his Kunai or scabbard to teleport so he had to make due with what he had.

Naruto's eyes turned red as his skin turned to scales. Naruto now with his superior strength knocked him back. However the figure was able to recover quickly, and charge back at Naruto, but instead of strength, he used speed to kick Naruto upwards by the chin.

His opponent jumped after him to attack with his sword as he struck downward, however Naruto recovered quickly and blocked a strike. Even with the blocked strike however, Naruto still plummeted to the ground. Naruto quickly used his tail to bounce of the ground and onto his feet before he fully hit the ground.

"Alright then, let's see how you handle my combination," Naruto held onto the lever and a red blade made out of dust in the form of a beam, coat over the cutting side of the blade. Naruto then stabbed it into the ground as fire erupted from the ground and ran to his opponent , however instead of hitting him it circled around him. Naruto then in a rapid succession that only took half a second, tapped the lever twice then held it and in place of the red beam was a green beam. With a shout Naruto slashed the air creating wind attacks the ran at the flames feeding it and making the flames erupt into a fire tornado.

Naruto waited for the flames to evaporate and when it did he saw, what looked like a twenty-one year old student in a student that looked like he went to Shade Academy, however he could be wrong since Shade did not have a uniform. He also had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"So your a student are you?"

The guy nodded

"Then why are you guys trying to kill us?"

"Sorry but we were payed to push you to your limits and come at you with the intent to kill. I'm sorry."

Naruto sighed knowing all too well of the position the guy was in, "I understand… Very well. Then let us dance." Naruto smirked.

With that Naruto launched himself at the man again.

With Sasuke

Sasuke jumped over an arrow aimed at him, and then jumped again to dodge another. Sasuke then twirled in the air and shot two arrows himself. The man dodged both of them and shot two as well. This continued until Sasuke was able to close in the distance, and attacked him as he switched from bow to sword and slashed at him only to be blocked by the bladed bow. The man then twirled the blade around and behind his waist and swiped upward. Sasuke seeing the momentum in the attack jumped up and collided his sword with it, but as he predicted the with the swing's momentum he was able to block, so Sasuke slightly adjusted so that Sasuke so that he went airborne. While in the air he switch back to his weapon's bow form and shot multiple arrows down below him. Not having time to move or fire back, the man began to expertly twirl his bladed bow around blocking and deflecting multiple arrows. Sasuke seeing that the arrows was getting him nowhere, returned to his sword configuration and slammed into the bow. Sensing he was going to lose the struggle he shift the blade downward so that Sasuke went past him. He spun and was about to strike Sasuke in the back, but using his sharingan he saw it in slow motion, and brought his blade behind to parry the strike. Sasuke then ram into his shoulder into the man's body staggering him, and then kicked him in the chest sending him even further back.

The man was panting slightly as Sasuke was beating throughout the duel, however that didn't mean that Sasuke was without injuries. Sasuke seeing his enemy trying to catch his breath disappeared in an after image with the help of his aura, appeared in front of him and slashed at his chest, causing blood to come from the wound, which confused Sasuke. 'The hell? I hit him multiple times but none were heavy enough blows to reduce his aura to zero, plus his aura didn't break from my previous strike.'

The man spit out some blood, and kneeled clutching his chest. Sasuke looking at him in confusion turned to his left to see Naruto's opponent come at him with a strike from his blade. Sasuke parried his attack and jumped back to regroup with his teammates. "Damn Sasuke what did you do?" Menma asked.

"I don't know what's going on. When I went for that strike, his aura wasn't broken so I don't know why in a battle like he would take a hit like this. It doesn't make sense."

"Alright," the brunette started, "Let's use those pills. They should give us a boost." They all took out a red pill and swallowed it and three of the members' aura rose in power, however Sasuke's opponent just clutched his heart as if he was in pain and then collapsed on the floor. His teammates looked shocked and checked his pulse as team IMSN listened closely, "He's dead."

"What?!" Menma yelled. Then multiple sirens were then heard as they came closer and closer to their location. Above a bullhead appeared as well as it shined it's lights at team IMSN. "Team IMSN stand down!"

"What, why?! We didn't do anything!" Menma yelled out and was going to walk to the officers, but was stopped by Sasuke and Naruto him.

"Don't move, they may see it as hostile," Naruto said.

"We've been set up, there is no way that these officers could have been here at the same time as their teammate dying," Sasuke said.

"I concur," Itachi said, "And if that is true since he was your opponent they will probably be after you Sasuke."

Just then officers with guns surrounded team IMSN, "Stand down! Sasuke Uchiha, you are under arrest for the death of a fellow student from the academy of Shade!"

"Tch."

"Well, Shisui did warn us thankfully we made plans," Itachi said. They all nodded as Sasuke was taken away along with the rest of his team as they were for questioning.


	15. Chapter 15: Investigation Begins

Path to the Future

Chapter 15: Investigation Begins

In Beacon Ruby was playing with Ryoko as they were both playing a fighting game, Yang was watching them, Blake was at usually reading a book, and Weiss was just laying down on their bed until they heard something from the end of the hall as there was a loud bang. "What was that?" Blake asked.

"Should we go check it out?" Ruby asked.

They all nodded, "Stay here Ryoko," Yang commanded and Ryoko obeyed. When they opened the door and looked down the hall they saw soldiers heading past their hall.

Team JNPR also came out of their dorm, "What's going on?" Jaune asked.

They just shrugged and went down the hall and looked to the right to see multiple officers stop at team IMSN's dorm. They then kicked the door down and entered the room. We all were shocked and ran after them, "Hey what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

One officer turned to them, "That is none of your concern girl."

Yang became upset about how they were treating her sister and was going to speak out on it, however Ozpin arrived to explain the situation, "As of an hour ago, Sasuke Uchiha has been accused of murdering another student from Shade Academy in a spar."

This shocked all but the one who was worse was Blake as she had a flashback of Adam, 'No, he's… No, I refuse to believe this is his doing. He promised me that he would never change. That he wouldn't kill without reason to protect others. He wouldn't.' Before Blake could say anything Ozpin spoke again, "As of now, even I don't know the full details of what has happened, however I must implore that you remain in your dorms until tomorrow morning."

Blake wanted to protest but Jaune decided to ease the situation, "Okay we'll go." Jaune started moving everyone towards their dorms. Everyone headed to team RWBY's dorm.

"Well that is surprising," Nora said.

"More so, I never thought Sasuke would do such a thing," Pyrrha said.

"He wouldn't!" Blake was on the verge of tears, "Sasuke is not that type of person. He wouldn't do this. All this is, is a misunderstanding. I-I'm sure he didn't do this… I… I… "

Yang then pulled Blake into a hug, "Blake, it's going to be okay, I promise everything is going to be fine."

Blake hugged her back, "B-but how do you know?"

"Because like you have your team, he has his. I'm sure they'll clear this up," Blake tightened her hug with Yang as Yang rubbed her head to calm her down. While all of this was happening unbeknownst to them Ryoko's eyes turned red for a couple of seconds before returning to normal.

She then got up and also hugged Blake, "Don't worry Aunty Blake, Uncle Itachi has a plan."

Everyone looked at Ryoko, "And how do you know that?" Weiss asked.

Ryoko just shrugged at the question, "I don't understand it fully. I just know."

Everyone looked at each other with a perplexed look.

Morning

Naruto, Itachi, Menma, and Sasuke was all sitting in an interrogation room, "I'm telling you Sasuke didn't kill him, sure he wounded him but it wasn't fatal," Menma tried to reassure and reason.

"However we have visual evidence provided to us, that shows Sasuke Uchiha striking Mr. Cross with his aura down resulting in him bleeding out on the spot." Itachi then activated his Sharingan as the chief then showed us a video of the Sasuke kicking the man back as his aura flickered. Sasuke then went for a strike and slashed at the same place. As their team regrouped, Mr. Cross fell on the spot and died. However on closer inspection with his sharingan Itachi was able to take in every detail and saw multiple things wrong with it. First that strike appeared to be a much deeper cut than it actually was, second the fact that from what Sasuke told them, his aura did not break at this kick. Third and finally it did not show that they all took a pill.

"May I please ask who provided this video," Itachi said as he deactivated his sharingan.

"That isn't the issue here. The issue here is that you have been caught killing him on video. What do you have to say to this?"

Sasuke thought for a second, "I would like to have this presented to the Vale council to prove my innocence."

This shocked the chief, "What why is that, you would lose, so why?"

"Because I have reason to believe that the video is has been tampered with."

The chief was flabbergasted at this, "Do you honestly think that it was tampered with. This is coming from a security drone from this own facility. Are you saying that our equipment is faulty."

"Yes," Sasuke stated bluntly.

This angered the officer causing him to slam his hand on the desk in front of him, "And please me how do you come up with that idea?!"

"Vale article VII section 2. When in an accusant calls for a trial that is brung to the council, they have the right to answer only to their lawyer until the trial takes place."

Again this angered the chief, "But it also states that you must have a lawyer as well and at this moment you do not,"

"And in that same article it says that any Huntsmen, whether they are in an Academy or not has the right to be a lawyer of this trial, as long as they are the age of eighteen or above. At this moment we have Naruto who is eighteen and Itachi who is nineteen."

Itachi then stood up in his chair, "And with that being said, I will be his lawyer, so in order to gather evidence let me ask you again chief. Who was the one who provided the evidence?"

Chief was very upset that they were able to play him like a flute, "The name of the person goes by the name of Iris. He had someone in our task force to show us and we took action."

"Very well, are we allowed to leave sir," Itachi asked.

"Tch. Yes however Sasuke stays with us, and you could make regular calls and meetings whenever you wish."

"Thank you sir, and Sasuke do hang in there. We'll get you cleared in no time, I promise, besides even if we don't find any substantial evidence, we could always go with plan B."

Sasuke thought for second and then smirked as he whispered, "Trump card: Silver Fox."

When they left they went to Beacon, with the headmaster's notice, but before this they stopped and Itachi addressed Menma and Naruto, "In order for us to do this, we need RWBY and JNPR to know to not draw any attention to themselves, especially to make sure Ryoko is out of sight, at least in this academy. When outside use the story of that Ryoko is Yang's little sister, to allude suspicion. We will probably be unable to see them for at least a week in a half as in two weeks, I estimate that the trial will happen. So do what you need to do. I'll be there shortly after talking to the headmaster."

They both nodded, "Yeah let's make this count," Menma said.

"Yeah let's save Sasuke. As you know, Itachi for this you will lead."

Itachi nodded, "Understood. Let's bring my brother home."

After classes in Team RWBY's dorm the team was just sitting around waiting for someone to come by. Ozpin did say answers would come today so now they played the waiting game. The was until that game ended as a knock was heard from the door. Blake hurried and opened it to show, "Naruto, Menma!"

"Hey Blake, can we come in, we're on a tight schedule and we know that you guys want an explanation so let us get this done," Naruto said. She nodded and closed the door and then locked it behind her.

Menma then went to the window and shut the window and then closed the blinds. Ruby and the others were perplexed at this and Menma answered, "We don't want it to be known that we were here. We don't want to involve any of you at the moment. Now then onto what happened."

And for the next thirty minutes Menma and Naruto explained everything that happened, from when they arrived at the dorms, the fight, the ending, and the aftermath. "What, so you guys are going to court?" Ruby asked.

Menma nodded, "It was the only way to prove Sasuke's innocence at this point. However don't worry we have a plan."

"Well can you at least tell us the plan," Blake asked.

Naruto and Menma shook their heads as Naruto spoke, "No can do. Itachi's orders."

"But aren't you the leader?" Blake tried to counter.

"Though I am, for the time being I have relinquished my status as leader to Itachi," Naruto put a hand on Blake's shoulder, "Don't worry your boyfriend is going to be just fine, I promise." Blake blushed at this, "Besides we have a backup plan that is sure to work regardless."

"Then why not use that plan," Weiss asked.

"Because if we did, it'll just put a target on our backs even more, and honestly I rather not have that at the moment." Naruto then looked at everyone, "Anyway it is time for us to go, Itachi should be done by now."

"Out of curiosity, where is Itachi?" Weiss asked.

"He's with Ozpin, making sure we get to execute the first step," Menma answered.

Naruto walked up to Ryoko, "Hey Ryoko, your not going to be able to see daddy for a while, but I just want to let you know that I will be alright."

Ryoko smiled, "I know, you are the strongest there is. There no way you would lose to anyone and I'll make sure that I will be the best until you get back."

Naruto smiled and pat her head and brought her into a hug, "That's my girl." When Naruto released her, he stood and looked at Yang, "Well, I guess I got to go."

Yang smiled, "Just make sure you get back, until then I'll take care of Ryoko." Naruto nodded, and kissed Yang to which she kissed back. What was meant to be a quick kiss was slightly extended when Yang grabbed Naruto's arm in order to stop him.

Naruto was the one who had to break it unwillingly, with him and Menma having turned to the door, however this time Menma was stopped as Ruby hugged him from behind.

"Just came back okay."

Menma smiled and turned to accept and return the hug, "I promise." Menma then did something Ruby wasn't expecting as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Menma then turned and left, "We'll give Itachi and Sasuke their girlfriends regard, Weiss and Blake."

Weiss blushed brightly, "He's not my-"

"Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that." With that they shut the door.

"You know Blake you never did dismiss what Naruto and Menma said," Yang teased causing Blake to blush and bury her face in a book.

Naruto and Menma met Itachi at the front of Beacon, "So do we have permission?" Naruto asked.

"All cleared, we head out tomorrow, but we will only know if that is the correct place to go if our current lead is correct."

"Then let's follow it shall we."

"Actually I decided to be one step ahead and have the information come to us." When Itachi told them this a black bird that was slightly alit with black flames flew towards them.

"Itachi you sneaky bastard," Menma said.

Itachi then slowly absorbed the bird, there was a silent pause, "Looks like we were correct. The one who has set us up is Iris however now the question is who is he. He did not send an assassination team to try and kill us only to frame us but why? This guys is up there and the thing is we don't know how high he is in the chain of command. I doubt it's the council, but we cannot rule out that possibility. Bt what we know for sure is that he has a grudge and has the semblance of some kind of illusion."

"Well then seeing as our dorm is totalled we should get a hotel room to stay at," Menma mentioned to which they agreed and slept at an inn in Vale for the night."


	16. Chapter 16: To Where It Started

Path to the Future

 **I'm sorry for the long wait many things came up but now I'm back. And I will be trying to hold up to the consistency that I was uploading. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Also thank you for all the comments and people who are following this. It genuinely brings a smile to my face. Thank you.**

Chapter 16: To Where It Started

Itachi, Menma, and Naruto, were all on a bullhead, as they waited to get dropped off towards their destination. "We're here." They nodded as they dropped from the airship.

As they were flying through the air Naruto grabbed Menma's hand, with him and Itachi spreading out their wings as they flew. They continued to fly until they reached a village, and that village was Konoha. However this go around they didn't want anyone to figure out they they were there so they stealthily made to their house.

Once inside Naruto, Itachi, and Menma all looked around, "So what are we looking for exactly?" Menma asked.

"We are looking for journals or anything that talks about our parents back in Beacon."

"Why then?"

"Trust me, I believe we'll find something interesting."

They nodded and started looking, and after about an hour and a half they found something. "So what did you guys find?" Itachi asked.

"Well I found a journal on our parents at Beacon, but really it's all activities and mission logs." Menma threw the book on the table in front of them.

"I found a logs about what our parents and a team called Team STRQ did and how they were the bests of friends, but other than that nothing." Naruto threw his book on top of Menma's.

Itachi pondered on this, "There has to be something here that gives us an insight."

"Maybe it's not a family grudge," Naruto said as both him and Itachi was not paying attention to Menma as something was pulling him towards somewhere.

Menma was pulled to the fireplace that was inside the house, like something was in the fire that was calling to him. He placed his hand on the glass and the whole structure began to move back, revealing a flight of stairs.

Naruto and Itachi looked to Menma who just shrugged at them and they began to go down the flight of stairs as the entryway close and torches on the wall lit up. Once they arrived down below they saw an archive of books in multiple shelves. "Well do we start looking or what?" Naruto said.

They looked through the many books and Naruto picked out one in particular. It wasn't a book per say but a notebook and the first page was a list titled, 'People to keep an eye on.' With the names of Raven Branwen, Leo Lionheart, and… "Guys you might want to see this," Menma and Itachi rushed over.

"Well that's strange… Looks like we have our culprit seeing as Leo is the headmaster, I don't think he has time for students, we met Raven already but she is on the fence since she did save your daughter, which leads us to him. We have a picture, his occupation, and status. Now all we need to prove is his involvement and we are home free," Itachi said.

"Not only that I found this," Menma held up a book titled, 'The Secret War We Are Fighting.'

Itachi took the book and started reading it with his sharingan in order to read it faster and what he found shocked him to the core, "What the hell?!"

"What is it Itachi?"

Itachi closed the book, "After this our team is having a long talk."

With Team RWBY

Throughout the whole week it had been difficult for team RWBY especially Blake who was rather scared of the outcome of this trial to the point that couldn't focus as well in class. Not only that but JNPR was on edge as well as they feared for their friends. Yang also had to adjust the schedule they had set up for Ryoko to where they could only train her at night and kept her hidden throughout the day.

However Ryoko and Ruby's optimism helped tremendously with the mood, often cheering everyone up.

Currently team RWBY were in the cafeteria with Ryoko in their room sleeping. "It has been a week and we've heard nothing from the guys yet or about Sasuke and his incarceration," Blake said with a hint of frustration.

"Calm down Blake, we know it's hard but we have to be patient and believe in the guys," Yang put a hand on Blake shoulder but Blake moved away.

"Yeah but they could've at least let us know how it's coming along."

"Blake you and I both know that they can't do that," Weiss began, "This situation is very delicate and must be treated with care. One wrong move and it could curtains for all of them."

"I know that but…"

Ruby smiled slightly at Blake, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything is under control. Everything will be fine."

Blake looked to Ruby and smiled a little as she relaxed that was until she heard some whispers, "I still can't believe that guy would do something like that."

"What was his name Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah to think he would take things to far and kill someone. I always knew he was shady but not that shady."

"Just goes to show that even if you have a personal invitation from Ozpin, that you aren't exempt from the rules."

"Tch serves him right."

Blake couldn't take the whispers anymore and ran to team RWBY's dorm, "Blake wait!" Ruby yelled out but her call fell on deaf ears.

Blake was running through the hall, "It's not true. He would never do that. He's not Adam, he promised that he wouldn't unless he had a good reason. Not out of cold blood."

Blake got to the dorm room and laid on her bed. After several minutes she felt a warm feeling of comfort and saw that it was Ryoko hugging her. "It's okay Aunt Blake, everything is going to be fine."

Blake shed a few tears as she held onto the girl in a tight embrace, but what she didn't recognize was that Ryoko's eyes turned red.

In his cell, Sasuke was sitting in his bed, that was until he was hit by the emotion of sadness, which made him shed a tear. Sasuke held his hand to his eye as he wiped the tear, "What… as I… crying?" He was baffled as to why, but thought of one person, 'Blake.'

An officer walked to his cell and addressed him, "Hey, your lawyer is here to speak to you."

Sasuke nodded and left with the officer into a room where the rest of his team was. "So talk to me."

"Well we have mostly everything done. We know who hired them, why they hired him, and we also know that their team member is still alive," Itachi said.

"Then I'm in the clear then?"

"Not quite. We still need to tie up a few things, but that's not why I'm here," Itachi turned to Menma, "Menma if you would." Menma nodded as a flash of light erupted from him, making the camera's and hidden audio's malfunction.

The officers did there best to try and cut the camera's back on at least, but as unable to. Sasuke looked at Itachi with curiosity, "Well this must be serious for to have Menma do that."

Itachi nodded, "Indeed. We have about five to ten minutes so let me debrief on somethings that we found out that will blow your mind." Itachi then threw at book towards Sasuke to which Sasuke caught and quickly read through it with his Sharingan.

"You have got to be joking, please tell this is a joke."

"Sadly it is not."

"So… What do we do with this information? I doubt you'll use this in court, I mean this information will cause panic, and if this is true then we know who caused the death of Naruto and Menma's parents and how our parents died as well."

"Yes but for now we'll sit on this information. We don't want this to get out but after this I have a sneaking suspicion that all of this is a test and if we pass then things will be different from now on."

"What about the girls?"

Naruto stepped up quickly and dissuade the topic, "We won't tell them. I prefer to keep Yang and Ryoko from knowing this for as long as I can. And I'm pretty sure you guys would want the same."

They all nodded and Sasuke sighed after, and they all noticed that the everything was back online, "Well this was a bombshell if I ever heard any. Let's focus on the trial that is coming on Sunday."

Itachi nodded, "We're done here. See you when you get out Sasuke."

I know this is a relatively shorter chapter than the others but I wanted to have the trial be longer so I cut this off short. Now I'm pretty sure you guys know what secret they found out, but for those who don't know, you'll get to see next chapter along with what information the group had gathered over the week and how they acquired said information.

Now after the next chapter that will be the end of this arc and we'll move onto RWBY vol 2. Also some things about the Mangekyou Sharingan is going to be changed from canon Naruto and you'll see how.

Until then see ya next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17: Revalations

Path to the Future

Chapter 17: Revalations

 **Alright a new chapter but there is something I need to clear up before we get started the council men Tyrion is not Tyrian from Salem's faction. The man's full name is Azure Tyrion Currant. Just something that I believe needs to be cleared up as looking back it could lead to confusion so there you go. With that enjoy the chapter.**

Team RWBY was in Professor Oobleck's class with today being the day of the trial. Oobleck was explaining more of the aftermath of the Faunus Rights Revolution, when his timer went off, "Well then class, it seems that this will be all for today." Everyone in the class however was confused as they had at least another forty minutes of class, "Aw yes you were not told but the whole will be watching team IMSN's trial."

Everyone was surprised at this, "Everyone?" Jaune asked.

Oobleck nodded, "Yes and it goes double for my class and let me explain why, but before this let me ask you a question. When was the last time that an issue regarding a team from the academy that goes straight to Vale's Council?" No one could give him an answer, "The last incident happened twenty years ago with a team named KNUM seeing the council. That trial held some historical factors as it paved way for changes in Vale and the council. To have another team going straight to council may reveal things that we would never know about and can contribute to history. That and the fact it ould question the teachings of this academy, and this is why all of Beacon will be watching." Oobleck gathered his things while addressing the class, "I suggest you gather anything you will need."

And that is what they did as they arrived to their dorm, to find Ryoko now staring at them, "What's going on?" she asked.

"The whole school is watching the trial, and thus we could blend you in with saying we had to take care of you," Weiss said.

Ryoko nodded and as they were about to leave Professor Goodwitch called out over the speaker, "Would all students, guests, and teachers, please make your way to the auditorium."

They all looked at each other and nodded as they made their way to the auditorium with them finding seats in the front.

In Court

Team IMSN entered the doors with Sasuke in handcuffs. Itachi had a file in his hand as they stepped in, "Raise for the honorable council." Everyone in the court stood as they watched five individuals come in, they were part of the council, Ezra, Midnight, Azure, and the head councilmen.

"You all may be seated," and that they did, "We are here for the trial of Sasuke Uchiha, with this trial there is no one here to convict the individual in question, but it is a trial to prove the innocence of Sasuke, let this trial begin." The head councilmen, looked Team IMSN, " What is your stance to the accusations presented to you and will you take a plea?"

Itachi walked up and spoke out and proudly, "We find my client and teammate not guilty, and we would like to fight these accusations your honor."

"Alright then let's get this show on the rode, let's see team IMSN defy evidence, so please don't disappoint me," Midnight said.

Itachi smirked, "With all due respect sir, proving Sasuke's innocence is the easy part."

This shocked all who were watching at Beacon, while Ozpin was smiling at this, and the council was amused with the exception of Azure, "Oh really now, do tell?" Midnight asked.

"The evidence to disprove it is in the evidence that convicted Sasuke in the first place."

"So you mean the video tape?" Itachi nodded, "Then how do you suppose to disprove it," Ezra said.

"If you would bring the tape and play it for all to see, then I would disprove it right in front of your eyes."

They called in a large screen and when they received the video they played it again for all to see. As it was shown Sasuke fatally wounding a fellow student, "Now we have all seen the video again, now if you would explain this," the head councilmen demanded.

Itachi stepped up to the middle of the room where the television was, "Now then I will like to say that this video is a fake. However of course I would say that and your wondering where was my evidence, it is actually staring right back at you."

Azure squinted his eyes, "Explain."

Itachi activated his sharingan, "My eyes are the most powerful eyes in existence, they can perceive all, especially aura."

"Are you implying that footage was tampered with?" Ezra asked.

"That is exactly what I mean," Itachi turned to the crowd, "Now then also we have someone here who can help disprove this, and mind you that this young man has no news of himself being called up but I will like to have my leader Naruto retrieve him with his teleportation ability."

"Permission granted," the head councilman said.

Naruto then stabbed a kunai to the floor and then teleported to Beacon right in front of Yang, which frightened her. Naruto smiled at her and Ryoko as he winked at them and walked to the podium to use the speaker, "I apologize for the convenience, but may I have Fox Alistair of team CFVY."

Fox looked at Coco as she nodded as Fox stepped up on the podium, "Thank you for the cooperation, it is really appreciated."

Coco then stood up, "Out of curiosity how did you know Fox's semblance?"

Naruto smirked, "That's the thing, we as a team are more observant than each and every one of you may think. But we will see you when Sasuke is free." Naruto waved and teleported both of them to the courtroom, "Now council, this young man is Fox Alistair, he is a second year on a team called team CFVY, and he has the semblance to be able to perceive aura and see as he is blind and he will be our unbiased tester."

Itachi then took out the CD and placed it on the table, "Now then, Fox would you do the honors?"

Fox nodded and looked at the disk in concentration, "There are little force that has been acted on the disk, however it is miniscule."

"Perfect now, with the eyes of the Uchiha the sharingan has the ability to see past all illusions and see the flow of aura. And with it dispel said illusions," Itachi looked at the disk and dispelled the semblance, "Now then let us see how it truly went down. "They played the disk one more time and it showed everything that truly happened, with them seeing the man's aura not cracking, the man still moving after the strike, and the fact that they took a pill and then said man dropped to the ground. "Thank you Fox, Naruto if you would," Naruto nodded and teleported Fox back without teleporting himself.

"So when you meant convincing us that Sasuke Uchiha was the easy part then you must mean that you know the culprit of this set up, also release Sasuke Uchiha he has been proven not guilty at this point am I correct," Ezra said.

"How do we know they did not tamper with the evidence?" Azure said.

"It is because we had the video so, there is no way that it could have been tampered before hand," Azure started to sweat slightly at Midnight's words.

"Sasuke Uchiha has been proved not guilty," the head councilman said. At Beacon team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and all of Beacon erupted in excitement and cheers, with Blake having tears in her eyes, as the rest of the team hugged her allowing her to release all of her emotions. "Now onto the topic of the culprit, would you like to come out and say who you believe is the culprit of this framing."

"Sadly this is something that you will dislike however," Itachi said.

"And why would you say that?"

"Because the man is among you of the council," this surprised all of the council, "And it is none other than Azure Currant."

Everyone who was watching or present looked at the councilman, "That is preposterous, why would I ever do this to students of Vale."

"Because of your jealousy of us," Menma said as he and Naruto walked to the front, "Or more specifically our family."

"And by Oum what evidence do you have that it was me."

"Well for that we had to dig," Itachi pulled out a mini folder inside the bigger folder, "First we have records of you harassing both of our family for power," he gave the folder to the officer to give to the other council members, "Records that show that he, ever since the case he lost to Minato Namikaze, was unable to even touch any Namikaze. So if you can't touch the Namikaze who do go for the closest?"

"The Uchiha," Midnight said with intriguing interest.

"Exactly, and with law regarding the school, if a team does not have more than four members by the second semester, then they must be excused and try to get in all over again next year, crippling my team," Naruto explained.

"This is all nice and good, but how do you have proof that was me?" Azure asked.

"Because," Menma then pulled out a flashdrive, "we have proof of you stating it."

The council requested to see the video, "With a small phoenix that Itachi requested with a camera, we have footage of the team talking to Azure after the job."

Menma plugged in the drive and played the clip.

It showed the team that attacked IMSN, on a call with someone called Iris, "Alright we did it and set them up, when are we going to get the money transfered into the account."

 **"It has been transferred now, and I thank you men for accompanying me with this… errand if you will."**

"Whatever Iris, as long as we don't get accounted for, not to mention to take care of our 'dead' teammate."

 **"Of course."**

With that the video cut, "And what does this prove who is Iris?" Ezra asked.

"Come on get with the program, their saying Iris is Azure," Midnight said.

The head councilman looked as if to say explain, "Iris is the name Azure used when on stealth missions when he was at the academy," Naruto said.

"And how do we know that it is even true Namikaze?" Azure asked with venom.

"Easy," Naruto then held up a book, "Because my father's team had a mission with your team at one point, and it was cataloged to the last detail." Naruto opened to a page and showed that it was true.

At this point Azure was now sweating heavily, "These all coincidence!"

Menma laughed, "Not when your semblance describes the exact semblance that fits with the tampering of evidence as on the next page Minato describes the use of your semblance, "And with that all evidence check to you."

Sasuke finally stood in front with his team, "You tried to foolishly frame us, and with that it became your undoing as your lust for power was your demise."

"It's over for you Azure," Itachi said.

"And that's checkmate. You lose," Naruto said.

The head councilman raised from his chair, "Guards, arrest council member Azure Currant, for the attempt to frame students, unofficially hiring a team of Huntsmen, and tampering with evidence."

They quickly cuffed him and started to take him away, "Damn you Namikazes! Damn you Uchihas!"

Menma sighed, "Damn sounds like someone straight out of a cartoon."

Midnight smiled at the team, "As I thought, I knew you guys wouldn't disappoint."

The head councilman nodded, "We will now more thoroughly evaluate the selection process of future council members, and we will be also sending the team accomplices to prison as well."

"Actually," Naruto spoke up, "Don't punish the team, they may have really needed the money for reasons, please I beg you let them go."

"Fine but only this once will we turn a blind eye," Naruto smiled and bowed to him as a thanks. "Well then guys are you ready to go back?"

Sasuke nodded, "Please do, I think my back is stiff from sleeping on those things they call beds," Sasuke responded as everyone laughed.

"Alright then Menma your first," Menma was touched on the shoulder by Naruto and was then teleported then it was Itachi and then both him and Sasuke was last.

They all appeared on a stage with students all facing them, Naruto addressed everyone, "That shows them not to mess with us. Victory for Beacon Academy!" Without a filter everyone roared loud as they cheered, as team IMSN has become more and more of the mascot of the school, as from the news of Konoha and now this latest victory had them gain respect from most teams.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY ran on stage to meet their friends. As they all celebrated Sasuke's release, all except Blake who was in the back looking down on the ground. Sasuke recognized this and walked to her with their friends moving out of the way. When he was in front of her she finally looked up at him to show she had tears in her eyes. She quickly took her hand from her side and slapped Sasuke in the face, turning his head slightly before he fixed his gaze back to her with a red mark on his cheek. The slap was loud making everyone stop and look, and after awhile Blake spoke, "You had me so worried… Do you know what people in Vale was saying? Those in the shops, those walking the streets, they called you a murder something that you promised you wouldn't do unless it was to protect. You scared me, I thought you would turn into him." Blake then suddenly hugged him, "But they were wrong, your still Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend, my…"

Blake was cut off as Sasuke hugged her back, something Sasuke does very rarely. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I swear that it won't happen again."

Blake just stayed quiet and nuzzled her face in his chest as she hugged harder.

Itachi smiled at the scene and then something inside him gave him the overwhelming desire to protect that image, to protect what they had. Weiss also smiled but then looked at Itachi, "You did an excellent job Itachi."

"Thank you but it wasn't just me, the whole team contributed, so it wasn't just me."

Weiss nodded as she looked back to her teammate and Sasuke, "That may be true, but Naruto appointed you leader of this operation. You were able to make this happen, Itachi."

When that was said it took Itachi back to when he was a child, and helping Sasuke when he was a baby.

 **FlashBack**

 _Itachi was rocking Sasuke back and forth, as his father came in and sat down with his wife sitting on Itachi's other side._

 _"Itachi my son," Itachi looked at his father, "There will be a time where your mother and I will not be here any longer. Which means it would be up to you to protect Sasuke."_

 _"Protect?"_

 _Mikoto nodded, "Yes. Its to keep something that is important to you safe.To let nothing harm those you love."_

 _Itachi thought about this concept, "Then I promise to protect Sasuke. Not only that but I'll become so strong that I can protect the world, so that we have peace then everyone could be happy."_

 _Fugaku smiled at his son, "You truly are a kind child, Itachi."_

 **FlashBack End**

"I'll protect you," Itachi murmured.

Weiss blushed and looked at him, "W-what?"

"I'll protect you. I'll protect all of you, because… you all are important to me," Itachi said with a smile as he continue to watch his friends and family interact with each other.

Weiss looked at him with admiration, but she soon took notice that his eyes changed into his Sharingan but instead of the tomoe he had what looked like a three blade shuriken design. "Itachi your eyes," she pointed out.

Itachi finally felt the amount of aura in his eyes and felt a lot stronger than he was before, but now wasn't the time to burden them with things like this, so he deactivated them, "Let's not worry about this now, it just shows that I found a purpose that I can stick by. Now let's go celebrate with our friends."

Weiss nodded and the team that night had a party to celebrate.

 **Fenrir: And that's the end of this chapt-**

 **Drayce: Stop giving them false information there's** **more**

The Next Day

Ozpin and Glynda was in Ozpin's office when a knock came to their door. Glynda looked at Ozpin with confusion to which he responded with a smile, "Please come in." Glynda watched the door and found team IMSN coming in, "Ah team IMSN please tell me what is it you need?"

They all walked to his desk and dropped a book called, ' _The Secret War We Are Fighting_.' Naruto then spoke to his headmaster, "What is this about Ozpin?"

"And don't play innocent, you are referenced in here along with Ironwood, Glynda, our parents, team STRQ, along with others we don't know. So would you mind filling us in," Sasuke added.

Ozpin stood up and walked to the elevator, "Come with me and you will have your answers."

Team IMSN was still tense about all of this as Naruto grabbed the small book and tucked it in his coat, "Wait Ozpin, are you seriously going to tell them?" Glynda questioned.

Ozpin nodded, "Yes. I was planning to do it after the trial, as Shisui and I agreed on it."

"So Shisui is in on this as well?" Itachi asked.

Ozpin nodded as they all went below the school, "So where are we going?" Menma asked.

"This is a vault but to help answer your question, let me ask you all one. Do you believe in fairy tales?"

"If I wouldn't know any better, you were going to refer to the four maidens," Naruto said.

"And why do you think that?"

"Well for one mom used to tell Menma and I that story a lot when we were younger, and seeing as it was her favorite along with her being involved in this, I just came to this conclusion."

Glynda was shocked at Naruto's deduction skills as it was something that has never been seen in class, "That is correct, Mr. Namikaze, and this story is true," Ozpin said as the reached the bottom most floor and started walking.

Team IMSN were slightly surprised but guessed as much, "Okay would care to elaborate on them?" Sasuke asked.

Ozpin nodded, "The Maidens are powerful individuals who were chosen to handle abilities that are magic without the aid of dust. It is not a semblance, but something more."

The team soaked up the information, "You said chosen, what do you mean by that exactly?" Itachi questioned.

"As I have said, they have been gifted with this ability longer than any of us has been here so there is no real way to track it's origin, however what we do know is the process that it takes to select a maiden."

Glynda decided to contribute, "From what we know the Maiden must be either middle aged or young to receive this power and they must be female. But we also know that the process is more intimate than that."

"Intimate? What do you mean?" Menma asked.

"From what we know who ever was in the maidens thoughts last would be the first candidate to have this power, however if it does not meet the criteria earlier established then the power goes to others at random."

"Hmm I see…"Itachi muttered.

"Which brings us here," Ozpin said as he stopped in front of the pod, "Say hello to the current fall maiden, Amber."

"She looks like she was attacked, which leads us to the enemy we don't know about. About Salem."

Ozpin nodded, "Yes she is the only other to have common knowledge of these things, and she is a frightening foe. She has the ability to control the grimm, and she is cunning, she will use whatever she could to get what she wants."

"And what does she want?" Naruto asked.

"Artifacts called the Relics."

"The Relics?"

"Yes these relics are named as followed: knowledge, creation, destruction, and choice. And if she gains her hands on these relics, well let's just say we will not be here for much longer. The Relics come from the gods, twin brothers, the God of Light and the God of Darkness, which is a tale I have no doubt your parents have told you about."

They nodded to his this, "And where are these Relics?" Menma asked.

"Each Relic is safely secured at each main academy. Haven, Atlas, Beacon, and Shade. Which is why schools were implemented, for the Relics can always be guarded."

Naruto nodded and looked back to Amber, "So what is specifically wrong with her?"

"Her assailant who is most likely working for Salem, by unknown means was able to take half of the maidens powers, and with this power split, when she does pass we have no idea what would happen to the other half," Glynda said.

Naruto feeling a tug at his soul walked to Amber and touched the glass, "Why does this feeling feel so familiar?"

Ozpin then walked to the pod, "That is because your mother was the previous Fall Maiden. And not only that Mikoto Uchiha was the previous Summer Maiden."

Now this is what shocked them to their core, "They were?" they asked.

Ozpin nodded, "Yes and the best I have seen in my time of living. They were extraordinary. Sadly they had to give their life up. They told me that they were not the ones to help gain grounds to defeat Salem and that it was for their children." Again team IMSN was surprised at this, "They said if they so choose to be Huntsmen then tell them everything after some test, as per instruction by Minato Namikaze. Which leads to my final question. Will you help us stop Salem?"

It took the team to come to terms with this new information however when they did they were even more determined, but none more than Naruto, "We agree, however we will only join if we strike a deal."

"And what deal would that be?"

"That you leave our friends out of this unless it is absolutely necessary," Menma said.

"And that goes double for my daughter, I would rather have her not be grown into this."

Ozpin thought about this, "You have yourselves a deal."

Itachi slightly smiled, "Great however now there are two key pieces of information we need to share with you."

"The first is a list that my father had that said, 'People to watch out for,' and on that list was the headmaster of Haven Leo Lionheart."

This caused Ozpin to switched to a very serious expression, "And your sure it said him?" They all nodded, "Thank you for telling me this I will keep that in mind, but what else is it that you need to tell me."

"It's about our back up plan," Sasuke said, intriguing both Ozpin and Glynda, "It's called Silver Fox, it's our trump card for a sticky situation."

"And what is this plan of yours?" Glynda asked.

"I wouldn't say a plan, but more of a secret per say," Naruto said, "And as you could probably guess it's about Menma and his aura. There is a reason why I hold my brother in such high regard." Naruto nodded to Menma to signal to show them.

Menma nodded and unleashed his aura as his blue eyes began to glow brightly. His aura began to rise higher and higher until something being singed and burned off was heard. But nothing around him was burning however if you look up you could have seen it. Menma Namikaze had silver eyes.


	18. Chapter 18: Assignment

Path to the Future

Chapter 18: Assignment

 **Now for Volume 2 which will now have Team IMSN take a sort of backseat as this will focus mainly on RWBY starting next chapter with more interactions, slightly** **different interactions, and and some deviations from the original. Lastly as I usually do in these Arcs, I'll give you a hint. There are three that will be of great importance in Volumes 4 and the beginning of 5. That's all you get for hints, and some that you may think lead to something may not be what I'm talking about. Enjoy**

Chapter 18: Assignment

A green and red haired girl by the name of Emerald was walking, as she passes by her colleague Mercury who says, "I knew you were lost."

"Mercury," She said as she turned to him, "I will seriously pay you to shut up," She states as she waves a wallet that she took from the old man she had 'bumped' into.

"That's not your money," he says shaking his head in disappointment.

"But it could be yours for five minutes of silence," she insists.

"Hmm," He thinks about the deal before giving his answer, "No deal."

Emerald snarls, "Fine," as she took a bill and left the rest on the ground with his wallet with Mercury trailing after her.

"Whatever you want me." As they walked longer Mercury asked, "So how much further?"

"A few blocks."

"Aw this place is so dull."

"Eh I kind of like it. Tall buildings, reverse culture-"

"And nice dopey people to pickpocket," he cut her off.

"Oh Master Thief Emerald, please don't take my money I barely have enough to get by," He says with a smirk to which she just growls at him, "Ugh your no fun today."

A few blocks more and they entered they're destination, Tuckson's booktrade.

As they entered Emerald went up to the counter and rung a bell to call upon the store's owner, "Be right there." Tuckson then came out of the back with books, "Welcome to Tuckson's Book Trade home to every under the sun. How may I-" Tuckson hesitated as he saw who was there, "How may I help you?"

"Just browsing!" Mercury said slamming a book shut.

"Actually I was wondering do you have a copies of the 'Thief and the Butcher'?"

"Yes we do."

"That's great!"

"Would you like a copy?"

"No just checking," she said as Mercury slams shut another book, "Oh how about Violet's Garden in paperback?"

"He's got it Hardback too," Mercury answered her question.

"Ooh options are nice."

"Eh no pictures," Mercury then slams it shut and tosses it back on the shelf, "Hey, do you have any comics?"

"Near the front."

"Oh no wait, what about 'Third Crusade'?" Emerald asks.

"Ooh sorry but that was bought out half a year ago."

"What was this place called again?"

"Tuckson's Book Trade."

"And you're Tuckson?"

"Yes."

"Then I take it that your the one who came up with the catchphrase?"

"Yes."

"And what was the catchphrase again?" Mercury asked.

"Tuckson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

"Except the 'Third Crusade'?"

Tuckson shrugged, "It's just a catchphrase."

"It's false advertising!" Mercury argued.

"You shouldn't make a promise that you can't keep, Tuckson." Emerald said as Mercury slowly dimmed then shut off the lights inside the store, "I hear you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers of the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that. And neither are we." She then stares him down, "You know who we are don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes," Tuckson said giving a more serious look.

"So. Are you going to fight back?"

Tuckson hesitated slightly before answering, 'Ye-'

Before Tuckson could answer, the doors to the shop opened, to reveal Sasuke Uchiha. "Hey Tuckson how are you?"

"Oh Sasuke, I'm doing fine how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good, but besides that I'm here to pick up Blake's books that she asked for last time also can I get 'Six of Crows,' as well for myself that is."

Tuckson nodded, "Of course. They're in the back let me get them for you." Tuckson then left Sasuke with both Emerald and Mercury.

"So… I haven't seen any of you around what brings you here?"

"And why do we need to tell you that?" Mercury said with a smirk.

Sasuke put up a slight grin, "Your right, it's none of my business and I apologize for being into things that is none of my business," Sasuke then slightly bowed at them, with Tuckson coming back.

"Um Sasuke here they are," He said holding a bag of books.

Sasuke raised his head as his eyes now changed into the sharingan as he turned around and grabbed the books. "Hey weren't you moving to Vacuo today?"

Tuckson felt nervous about Sasuke and his sharingan active, "Yes."

"Great, then for holding on to this for me I'll get you a ride to the airport with your stuff. Their in the back right?" Tuckson nodded, "I'm sorry did you guys need something?" Emerald smiled and shook her head, "No we were just leaving, we'll have to tell our friend that they didn't have what she wanted." Sasuke nodded as he deactivated her Sharingan after they left, then turned to Tuckson, as he handed him money, "Take this and leave now Tuckson, think of this as I'm doing you a favor, but I will need your help later, will you be able to answer my favor later."

Tuckson nodded, took the money, called the cap, and then left for the airport with his bags.

Sasuke had arrived to the cafeteria, to find a scene of Ruby posing with Team JNPR behind her covered in food, soda, and other drinks. "Yeah that's my girl!" Menma yelled.

"What the hell?"

"Oh hey Sas-"

Glynda then burst through the doors and started levitating objects fixing and cleaning it to restore it to the way it was. "Children, do not play with your food."

"Wait where is Yang?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto held up his fingers as he counted down, "Two, one, zero." And at that exact moment Yang burst through the ceiling and fell to the ground crashing into some tables.

Once Yang was okay, she looked at Naruto with a pout, "Why didn't you catch me? I know you knew," She accused Naruto who had Ryoko with him on his left.

Naruto responded with, "You got into that food fight not me. As I always say, I ain't no helicopter papa, sink or swim. You just sunk."

Ryoko tugged on her dad's sleeve, "Then what about me?"

"Your a different story because unlike your mother you know which fights to pick," Naruto responded.

Ryoko nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Yang fell over with her mouth open in shock, "My own family doesn't even care," she said as everyone laughed.

Ozpin then called out for team IMSN something that has happened more, recently, and team IMSN followed him to his office.

In the office, Glynda and Ozpin was looking out the window looking at the fleet from Atlas that was suppose to provide protection. Itachi was sitting near a pillar with a chair, and Sasuke standing by him with his back against the pillar. Naruto was standing by Ozpin with his back against the window and Menma was sitting on the floor. Then there was a knock on the door, to which Ozpin waved his hand and all of team IMSN disappeared, "It's scary how good they are at this," Glynda said.

Ozpin nodded, "Come in," and in came General James Ironwood, as team IMSN listened in on their conversation secretly as Glynda left. Then when Ironwood left, team IMSN came back, "Go on to your dorms and rest report to me if there is anything I should know involving a certain set of teams." Menma chuckled at this, as they all nodded and left.

They walked to their room until they heard Weiss, "Stop." Weiss told Blake, "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial, and moody."

"I mean have you met Blake," Yang said.

"And I get it's kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usually. And quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, to let us know if something was wrong. So Blake Belladonna. What is wrong!"

"I just… I don't understand how everyone could be so calm."

"Your still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it. Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it."

"Ozpin told us not to worry between the policemen and the huntsmen I'm sure they can handle it." Yang pointed out.

"But I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

"Blake," Everyone looked towards the door which was now open and listened to Naruto, "There are times when you have to trust other people to do their jobs. You can't always take matters into your own hands."

"But-"

"With that being said, there are times where you have to do things yourself. Blake we are your friends and we will support in anyway we can. So if you feel we need to investigate to keep your mind at ease then by all means," Menma said.

"Menma makes a good point but we're just students we're not ready."

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies are not just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. Their out there somewhere, planning their next move and none of us know what it is but it's coming whether we're ready or not."

"Alright," Ruby began, "All in favor of being the youngest huntsmen and huntresses to bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against Vale, say aye."

"Yes I love it when your feisty," Yang said.

"Well I suppose it can be fun," Weiss said.

"Sure I guess, it'll be fun," Naruto said.

"I have nothing better to do," Sasuke said.

"I will accompany you all as well," Itachi said.

Ruby then sadly stated, "None of you said aye."

"Aye sir," Menma said with a cheeky smile.

Ruby smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "So do we have a plan," Sasuke asked. Team RWBY shook their heads, "Then that will be the next plan of action."

Ruby then gasped, "I forgot my board game."

Weiss slapped her hand in her, "We're doomed."

Ruby then ran out to go grab it with Menma following her until she bumped into Haven students, however as they conversed Menma was secretly gauging their skill since he felt something bad about this. And before they left Menma's eyes connected with the black haired women by glance, then passed each other but in that moment Menma did feel his eye become rather itchy. Something he will have to take care of later.


	19. Chapter 19: RWBY’s Investigation

Path to the Future

Chapter 19: RWBY's Investigation

Naruto was in his room as he got ready with his team. He wore a black long sleeve under a grey dress shirt with one side over the other and six buttons on it in a 2x3 format. It went to his waist with two sections extending to his legs which had gold on the tips. Lastly he had a fur trench coat that had a hood, fur for its collar, and reached down to his ankles. There was a gold tip that connected with its gold trimming. It had two buttons and a strap below them that went around his back to the other side of the coat. The sleeves were folded to his biceps to show a section of it was white on his lower section of his biceps. On the sleeve was a golden square under a golden diamond shaped pattern that fitted a red diamond shaped design. On his upper biceps the rest was black that connected to the rest of the coat. He had black pants and black and white boot with the white going straight down the middle and black gloves. In the back of everything was his tail swishing around.

Sasuke wore a high collar grey shirt which had a dark blue almost purple outline on the edges of the shirt. Over it was a black long sleeve jacket with a golden pin by hood, and on each side there was half of a diamond shape with the outer region golden colored and dark blue in side the diamond shape design. On the sleeve on the wrist turned from black to dark blue, also with a white streak going down the sleeve of the jacket. He also have black pants with it folded and held by a golden pin, and finally black shoes to finish his outfit with black fingerless gloves.

Menma had a black sweater, and a grey jacket, with a hood that had fur on it. The hood however instead of starting from the side was starting from the the chest as it appeared as a sort of scarf. He had a medium sized zipper and had one strap across his chest concealing his chest area and on the sleeves he had two straps on both arms. He had a belt that crossed into an x. Lastly he wore black and grey pants with black straps near his calves with black gloves.

Lastly Itachi wore a black dress shirt with a white tie along with a zip grey vest. Over that was a white shirt with a black hood with the inside being red. He also had a red cloth tied to his left arm, with the sleeve folded showing the black. He had the black pants with black and grey boots and black gloves.

Also they had all had a hidden earpiece in there ear, and then a voice that was Ozpin made itself known to the team, "Well I wish you good luck. Please keep team RWBY safe."

"No problem Ozpin, you can count on us," Menma said with Sasuke adjusting his gloves.

"I'm counting on you." Ozpin said as he cut off the connection as they took their earpieces off and put them in their pockets.

They then made their way to RWBY's room and when they opened they found Team RWBY with Sun and a blue haired guy. "Hey Naruto where is Ryoko?" Yang asked.

He started walking in as he answered, "She is safe with JNPR, I suggested to give her a futon to sleep on but Pyrrha said she could sleep with her, while we were 'out'. However I have a question," Naruto then looked, at the blue haired guy, "Who the fuck are you?" He said with a bored expression, making his brother chuckle.

"His name is Neptune, he's on my team," Sun said.

Naruto nodded, "Good to know," he said nonchalant, which made Neptune dropped to the floor comedically. "Anyway, we'll be informed as we go so what's going on."

"Well we separated this into teams," Ruby said.

"Alright then just place us, on this we will follow your team's' decisions. We will be taking a backseat so it's on you Ruby. I know you can do it," Naruto said.

Ruby blushed at the praise and then nodded, "Alright then, Naruto you will be going with Yang and Neptune," Naruto nodded at this. "Sasuke your with Sun and Blake, while Menma and Itachi your with Weiss and I. We will inform you on the way." Team IMSN nodded as their groups left leaving Neptune, Yang, and Naruto.

Yang looked to Naruto, "Are you going to be able to follow us through the air, while we are on the bike?"

Naruto chuckled, "Is that a challenge? You should already know how fast I am."

"Then we'll see you their honey," Yang flirted as she left for her bike.

"Wait you guys are dating?" Neptune asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered.

"And you're okay with me riding with her?"

"Yes because if we were being honest she would throw you off and run you over before I could even do anything," Naruto said while walking out with Neptune following.

"Wooooow!" Ruby squealed, "I forget how big the transmit tower looks up close!"

"You should see the one in Atlas," Weiss said.

"That was the first one built right?"

"Correct, Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System, for the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war," Weiss stated.

"Ooh look at me, I'm Weiss I know facts, I'm rich" Ruby mimicked as she and Menma giggled.

"There isn't anything wrong with knowing a lot of information Ruby," Itachi countered.

Weiss smiled, "Thank you Itachi, besides the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much, we could have just easily made a call from the library."

"I know but it's so cool, ooh I'm going to take a picture," Ruby then fumbles with her scroll and drops it to where subsequently Penny was to pick it up. "Penny? Where have you been we haven't seen you since the night at the docks?"

"S-sorry I think your confused," Penny said as she hiccupped and flung Ruby's scroll to her, "I've got to go." Penny then began to leave.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but Menma and I are going to find out." Ruby and Menma then ran after Penny.

"Wait?!" Weiss then sighed and left for inside with Itachi as they walked all the way to a station, using Weiss' name.

They reached a terminal three, "Thank you for calling the Atlas, oh miss Schnee, good afternoon, would you like me to patch you through to your father, I think your sister Winter might be here as well?"

Weiss put up a fake smile, something that Itachi saw and wasn't happy about but decided to hold his tongue and let Weiss do her business. After she was finished he addressed her, "Family issues I assume?"

Weiss nodded knowing full well she couldn't play stupid with Itachi, "Yes."

Itachi began to get up to leave, "I won't push you but just know, that if there is anything that you need then I will be there for you Weiss."

Weiss blushed until they made it outside, "How?"

Itachi stopped, "How what?"

"How are you able to do that? Make me feel safe I mean."

Itachi thought, "Honestly. I don't know," Weiss looked at him perplexed, "I don't have all the answers, we all make mistakes, I just say what I believe I should. You are special to me, just like how everyone else is. I will always be here for you, all you need is ask."

Weiss felt incredibly moved by what Itachi said and looked away from Itachi in order to hide her blush embarrassment.

Yang after a long drive finally stopped and took her helmet off, "Come on my friends right in here," she said and Naruto landed and walked to her with Neptune following slightly dazed, something Naruto filed away for later use.

As soon as they were in view of the of the door, the guards in front of it ran inside in a panic, saying that, 'She's back,' to which Naruto looked at Yang, "Do I even want to know what you did to this place to make them fear you so bad."

"I asked for some information about my mother, they didn't have so I kicked their asses."

Naruto sweatdropped at his girlfriend, "So… you kicked their because they didn't have something?" Naruto then sighed, "Right should have known."

Yang pouted at Naruto with her arms crossed, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto waved her off, "Nothing honey let's go shall we, I'll even give you the honors."

Yang smirked as she cracked her knuckles, while Neptune just looked at the two feeling he was slightly forgotten.

Seconds later Yang blasted the door down, "Guess who's back!" Her answer was multiple guns pointed at them, with the music busted.

Neptune popped out behind Yang, "Yeah, could you define friend for me?"

"Stop, stop!" Junior said, who was the owner of the club, "Blonde, your here why?"

"You still owe me a drink," she said as she dragged Junior off.

"Oh what a women," Neptune said dazed.

What he didn't count for was fr Naruto to still be there, so Naruto casually punched him across the club, "That's strike two."

"What about strike three!"

"I don't believe in strike three." Naruto responded and walked off to Yang.

"I don't know," Junior said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Yang asked.

"I haven't seen him since the night you first came up here. He paid up front, I lent him my men and none of them ever came back."

Neptune then came back as he recovered, "So where did they go?"

We all looked at him for a second before Junior answered, "What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back. Who are these guys?"

"The blue head is a friends of my teams, and the other is my boyfriend but right you should be worrying about me, if I don't find out what I want," Yang said.

"I already told you, I-"

"Alright that's enough," Naruto interrupted, "I grow tired of this, and you can ask my friends here how I get when I am annoyed," Naruto's eyes turned red as he spoke again, "So here is the deal, Junior have you heard of the name Namikaze?"

Junior clicked his teeth, "Tch, who hasn't at this point."

"Then let me introduce myself, my name is Naruto Namikaze, and I believe you know that you my family a favor do you not?" Junior began to start sweating as he knew the power that the last two Namikaze's had, thankful it wasn't against him, so to not bring this Namikaze's wrath he nodded, "Good now, tell everything you can."

Junior nodded, "As I told they never came back, however I do know that a crate of prototype weaponry was stolen from Atlas and with it they are transporting outside the Kingdom. Something big is coming, and that's all I know."

Yang pondered on this information, "Outside the kingdom huh?" Yang then turned, "Come on we're leaving, we got what wh can." They made it outside until they got a call with Neptune screaming help, "Where are you guys?"

"Over here!"

"I think that was them?" Neptune said.

"Yeah I got it," Yang turned her bike to chase, as Naruto took to the skies.

Sasuke, Blake, and Sun jumped from car to car to get away from the mech, however what they didn't expect was more White Fang members on motorcycles who began shooting at them. "Dammit," Sasuke said. He took out his weapon in bow configuration and began shooting at the mech and the people on bikes. In the distance he saw Yang, Neptune, and Naruto coming from behind the other White Fang members, some of which turned to shoot. Yang used her bike to dodge the bullets, however this allowed one to sneak up on Yang and had a gun to her face. Naruto however came in just in time to kick him off the motorcycle and drove it himself.

Sasuke decided to go help, so he jumped and dodged Roman's mech punch and used it to vault onto Naruto's bike, "I'll set them up and you knock them down!" Naruto yelled as he sped ahead of Yang as Sasuke took aim destroying multiple bikes. When there was one left, Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Take control," Naruto said as he stood up looked behind him and backflipped off the bike and onto the faunus' bike pushing him off. "Neptune now is the time to shoot!"

"On it," Neptune took out his rifle and opened fired at the mech doing damage to it. He then switched it to a spear and struck at it stabbing it but it made him stuck and had to hold on.

"Neptune hold on!" Sun yelled, as he used his semblance as his clones attacked the mech, before the mech batted away both Neptune and Sun.

"Sun, dammit!" Sasuke said, however before he could do anything Itachi came flying in as he landed on the Mech, "Itachi!" Said brother brought out his pistol and began firing on the mech.

"I'm in position!" Weiss yelled onto the communication line, with that Itachi jumped off and onto Sasuke's bike. Weiss then waited for the perfect time and froze the floor making it slip off the edge to where Menma and Ruby were waiting.

Everyone regrouped as Ruby said, "FreezerBurn!" as everyone moved out of the way Weiss froze the ground only to have Yang smash it from the air creating a mist to mask their presence.

Roman searched for them on his radar, but everytime he shot he missed, until Ruby came from the mist and struck at him as she primed her weapon and yelled, "CheckMate!" Weiss and Blake began to attack its legs with slashes and strikes from their swords, when Weiss struck the sensor right above its legs destroying it. Roman then tried to stomp on Blake on for Weiss to pull her back with her glyph. Roman then fired missiles at them, until Weiss jumped and was going to be struck by one but a command from Naruto saved her from damage, "BlackFan!" Itachi came from the air and cut the missile in half as Sasuke shot out an arrow coated by Itachi's black flames, hitting the other missiles coming as it exploded in the air.

Weiss before she hit the ground summoned a glyph on the ground, this glyph was her time dilation. Blake jumped into the glyph and when Roman fired more missiles she struck them all down with aura waves in a fast motion that Roman couldn't keep up with. "LadyBug!" Ruby called out as she ran past the the mech, then her and Blake began to slice at the leg as they alternated positions with each strike, then they jumped into the air and cut off one of its arms.

Yang then jumped on the mech and began punching it while firing Ember Celica. Roman after a while had enough as he rammed his back, which Yang was on into the a pillar breaking it and as Yang was falling it switch to a fist and loaded to strike her, "Yang!" Blake yelled.

However that strike did not connect, as Naruto teleported to Yang and used his sword to block the punch, as you could see he was in his full dragon form. Naruto held it there before he pointed one hand at Yang, "Here this should be enough to destroy it in one shot," Naruto fired some aura that hit her.

"What is Naruto doing all he did was give her some aura?" Blake questioned.

"Yes but combine that energy with her semblance, the ability to take damage and counter back, is a deadly combination," Ruby informed.

Yang then burst into flames as her eyes were red like Naruto's and while Naruto held the mech in place, Yang came from behind him and punched it destroying it in one hit. Roman then kicked her, only for Ruby to call out, "BumbleBee!" As Blake threw her weapon in its sickle form for Yang to catch it, and Blake swung her around for she could hit the mech. Naruto saw their plan and jumped away from them, only for Yang to miss as Roman jumped back.

Naruto growled, "NavyFox, ground him!" Menma smirked as he turned his weapon into a blade whip, and swung at him.

"IceFlower!" Ruby told Weiss and with her glyph both Ruby and Sasuke, shot ice arrows and bullets. Menma weapon then wrapped itself around the mech and then stuck itself into the ground holding it in place.

"Now or never!" Naruto yelled and with one more swing from Blake, Yang got in ranged and punched the mech obliterating it and sending Roman onto the ground.

As Roman recovered he said, "Ugh, I just got this clean." Yang then fired a shot at Roman only for pink and brown haired short girl to block it with her umbrella. "Ladies, gentlemen, and ice queen."

"Hey!"

"Always a pleasure Neo, if you would?" Neo bowed to them mockingly, which pissed Yang off as she launched to them and punched them only for them to shatter like glass. They all looked up as they were in a bullhead taking off.

"I don't think so!" Naruto and Sasuke then flew at them and was in the bullhead in a matter of a second. Roman and Neo shocked at this quickly armed themselves, for combat as Naruto used his quickdraw, to attack, who barely had time to block with her umbrella. Sasuke reversed gripped his chokuto and slashed at Roman who used his cane to guard.

"Woah they're so fast," Weiss stated.

"Yeah look at them go, they may even be able to beat Pyrrha with no problem," Ruby said.

Naruto struck out with his sword for Neo to block it, but Naruto tripped her, and then tried to stab her only for Neo to flip upwards, and catch Naruto's chin with her foot. Naruto recovered quickly and decided he was done holding back, as sheath his sword and began to fire off multiple kicks at Neo who either blocked or dodged them, however Naruto went for a low sweep again but this time Neo flipped backwards, however this gave Naruto a split second to react and he took it when he appeared before Neo and unsheathe his sword striking her in the abdomen, but thanks to her aura she didn't sustain a cut, however do to the force it knocked her into the wall.

Sasuke struck at Roman and noticed that Roman was barely able to react, so he upped his speed, as he went faster until he jumped and tried to axe kick Roman, to have Roman barely blocked it, however Sasuke threw his sword, giving Roman a split second to dodge. However Sasuke used his semblance and switched places with his sword and kicked Roman in the back to into the cockpit.

Roman angered, fired a shot to the floor of the ship, using it's small space to blow away and quickly made his escaped.

Naruto and Sasuke slowly glided down as Sasuke then put away his wings, "Damn they got away," Sasuke said.

"Well I guess you could say that she made our plans… fall apart," Weiss jokes.

"No," Yang denied.

"What you do it too?"

"There is a time and place for jokes."

"Was this not it?"

"No it just wasn't very good."

However Menma, Sasuke, and Itachi deadpanned as they all thought, 'Your jokes aren't good either.'

 **Hello everyone I'm back and I'm so so sorry for the lack of update, I could not find a time to write as I had vacation time from school and everything two weeks ago, and then I couldn't find time to actually work on this because I was so busy.**

 **So basically life, however I will say that this wasn't all. I have been wanting to do another fiction with just RWBY and OCs, so expect that tomorrow. What I can say about it is that it starts after Vol. 2 but before Vol. 3. Then after I get done with this story and get the next one done up to Vol. 3, I was thinking about doing another RWBY crossover but this time, this crossover I will be using a lot of anime and games and will take place AFTER SALEM IS DEFEATED.**

 **So that is what has been going on behind the scenes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll hopefully catch you guys next time.**

 **Oh before I forget someone asked why Sasuke didn't use his sharingan to put an illusion to make it seem that Emerald and Mercury did kill Tuckson. Well the answer to that was because he can't. As I said in previous chapters, the Sharingan itself has changed, one of those changes are genjutsu as they won't be able to do them, however there are exceptions to this rule which will be revealed later.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading see you next time.**


	20. Chapter 20: Dance Preparations

Path to the Future

Chapter 20: Dance Preparations

* * *

After the accumulation of information the the group decided to wait for a week per advice from Itachi. However Blake did not stop in her pursuit of the White Fang as she still tried to dig up any information that she possibly could, and this got to the point where her team and friends. That was when team RWBY decided to address this issue in their dorm room, and with Ryoko in her father's dorm.

"You want me to do what?" Blake questioned.

"We want you to go to the dance," Ruby said.

"That's ridiculous."

"Blake we're worried about you. Your friends or worried about you and I think this investigation is starting to mess with your head," Yang said.

"Your don't sleep, you hardly eat, and honestly your grades have been suffering for the past week," Weiss stated.

"You think I care about grades!?" Blake yelled as she stood up, "People's lives are at stake!"

Yang got up and calmly sat Blake back down on her bed, "We know, and we are all trying to figure out what Torchwick and the White Fang are up to."

"Thanks to you, Sun, and Sasuke that they are operating outside of Vale and we know from Yang, Naruto, and Neptune that they have a lot more prototypes like the one we fought the other day," Ruby said.

"And the Schnee dust company was able to find out that Vale has been there primary target, for dust robberies," Weiss said.

"But there is still a lot of questions we don't know about," Blake rebuttal.

"And you can't get those answers if you can't even keep your eyes open. Which is why we want you to go to the dance," Ruby said.

"It will be fun! Yang and I will be orchestrating the whole event," Weiss said.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Team CFVY's mission is taking longer than it was planned," Yang explained.

"So which is why Yang and I are finishing from where they left off," Weiss finished.

"And now we can make sure you have the perfect night," Yang said.

"And once it's all over, we'll return to our search rested and ready."

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked hopefully.

Blake thought about it for a second, "I think this is a colossal waste of time," Blake began to get off the bed and walk to the door, "I'll be in the library."

As Blake went to open the door, Ruby called out one last time, "But what about Sasuke, he's worried about you?!" She yelled standing off of Weiss' bed.

Blake flinched at this, but then began to speak, "Sasuke understands what I'm trying to do, he hasn't once asked me to stop nor does he think I need a rest. So as far as I'm concerned he is supporting me in this."

"But how do you know that is how he feels?!" Ruby argued back. Blake once again flinched, but instead of answering she just walked right out of the room, Ruby sighed and fell back on the bed.

"Great," Yang commented sarcastically.

"What are we going to do now, she can't keep going like this and Sasuke or the guys refuses to say something," Weiss said.

"Remember what Naruto said, They are here to provide backup when it came to the investigation, so they believe it is up to us to handle this problem," Ruby said.

"Actually Naruto told me that Sasuke requested them to stay out of it," Yang said.

"But why would he want that, doesn't he care about her health?" Weiss questioned.

"It's not that he doesn't care," said a vice at the door, the group of girls turned to find Naruto and Menma there, "It's just that… they both have complicated history together," Menma said.

They all sighed as they began to think of ways to think of getting Blake to go and rest. Until Naruto started to leave, "Where are you going?" Yang said.

Naruto looked at her, "I have a date that needs my attention, Pyrrha asked me to come and help her and Jaune with something which I decided to help with."

Yang raised her eyebrow, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Naruto chuckled, "Oh please as if I would ask anyone else but you to the dance, Yang."

Yang puffed her cheeks, "Please?" She asked with puppy eyes.

"Huh, so that is where Ryoko and Ruby got it from," Menma said.

Naruto nodded and walked to her, "Well then, Yang Xiao Long, would you please do this dragon the honor of coming to the dance with me?" Naruto said while on one knee.

Yang wasn't expecting that and blushed because of it, " I uh-of course I would love to."

Naruto kissed her on the forehead, "Great, see you on Sunday also Ryoko is with Itachi and Sasuke plus she'll be with me the whole day after so… yeah," Naruto then sped out the door.

"Wait that's not fair," but it was too late, but then she smiled and evil smile, "Hey Menma," Yang said sweetly.

Menma gulped nervously and was going to dip but saw Weiss had closed the door, "Yes Yang?"

"Could you be an Uncle and bring Ryoko to the dorm for me," she said.

"But Naruto-"

Ruby then used her special move. The adorable puppy eyes. Menma tried his hardest to resist but sighed and gave in, "Fine," he then left to get her niece.

Ruby still sighed, "Even with all of this it wouldn't matter if Blake won't go."

"Don't worry about that, she will go, trust me," Yang said.

* * *

With Naruto, Jaune, and Pyrrha they were on the roof with Jaune and Naruto in a sword standstill with Jaune actually gaining the upper hand as he pushed down on Naruto with a smirk. Naruto smile and used his dragon physical ability on his arm making it stronger to push back on Jaune. Jaune was able to hold his ground and bring up his shield quickly to block a tail attack from Naruto. Jaune smiled and so did Naruto, however Naruto was able to slither his tail to Jaune foot and sweep him making him fall on the ground, with Pyrrha and Naruto laughing, "Very good Jaune, you made me use my dragon ability and was able to block it. You came a long way with your training with Menma and Pyrrha. I'm impressed."

"Thank you Naruto, for helping in Menma's place today, I really appreciate it," Jaune said.

"No problem, glad I can help," Naruto started to the door, "Now to stop little miss Namikaze from eating all of the ramen in the fridge."

"Wait Naruto," Pyrrha called making Naruto stop and turned to her, "I was wondering something."

Naruto nodded to her, "So what's up?"

"Well I was wondering and I mean by no disrespect but who of your team is the strongest and the weakest?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune was going to say something about his partner's question but Naruto stopped him with a raised hand, "It is okay Jaune she is just curious. Now then who of us is the strongest and the weakest. That is a difficult question," Naruto pondered for a bit, then answered her, "If I was honest none of us is the strongest or weakest honestly."

"What do you mean?" Jaune and Pyrrha asked.

Naruto raised a finger, "Let me explain," He began, "You see with us everyone here has there own strengths in a particular area and we try to raise other aspects to help with that. When it comes to power in itself, then I take the cake by a mile, however when it comes to speed then Sasuke beats all of us hands down, when it comes to endurance Menma takes the cake, and when it comes to intelligence and the execution of a plan then Itachi has us all beat pretty bad."

"So have you all ever sparred together and do you keep score if you do?"

Naruto nodded, "From what I recall the scores are 51, 50, 50, 50, with Menma leading." Jaune and Pyrrha surprised that Menma was leading. "However Menma is like Ruby in a lot of ways, in the aspect that Menma doesn't like to fight his friends a lot, but i you are ever to make him be serious he can be fierce." Naruto looked up into the sky, "And I take pride in that."

"Then can Menma something for me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow edging her on, "After our first mission given to us and for us. I want to fight him." Naruto looked at her as if asking for an explanation for the sudden interest. "I… you guys have been shown tremendous improvement and even when you all arrived you guys were a cut above everyone else, and I… I just…"

Naruto saw that Pyrrha was having a hard saying what's on her mind, but he knew what it was, "All your life you have only known victory, and not defeat. You have never had someone to compare yourself too, so you want to see how you stack against us. To see if you had become stagnant, to see if you can beat us. Am I correct?" Pyrrha nodded.

"Pyrrha," Jaune whispered finally understanding his partner.

"That Pyrrha is your fighter spirit," Pyrrha looked up at Naruto, "That's the drive to want to test your limits. To be confident in your abilities to beat anyone but yet still want to be better. To be the best," Naruto turned away from her and started walking, as he waved his hand in the air, "Message delivered."

Pyrrha smiled and Jaune just stared at her while blushing slightly.

* * *

It was the next day and the two girls, Yang and Weiss, has set everything for the party tomorrow. Ruby was down in the dumps that day with still not knowing if Blake was coming or not but Yang reassured everyone that she would. And during that night Blake was in the library on a computer as she jolt herself awake with bags under her eyes until she saw a red dot appear on the screen and began moving around, Blake slammed her fist on the desk in frustration, and began to follow it until she bumped into Yang, "Hello~"

"What?" Blake commented back.

"We need to talk," Yang then pulled Blake along to an empty classroom

"Yang if your going to tell me to stop then you should just save your breath," Blake said pacing back and forth while Yang sat on the teacher's desk in the classroom with her legs crossed.

"I don't want you to stop. I want you to slow down."

"We don't have the luxury to slow down."

"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity."

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick."

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." She patted on the table she was sitting on. "Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island just off the coast of Vale. Our parents were huntsman. Our dad taught at Signal and our mom would take on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose and she was like super mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough, Ruby was really torn up but I think she was still too young to get what was really going on you know. And my dad just kind of shut down. It wasn't long before I known why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost. She was the second. The first was my mom."

Blake's eyes widened at the revelation. "He wouldn't tell me everything but I learned that the two had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow. And that she left me with him just after I was born. No one has seen her since, with exception of us seeing her at Konoha."

"Why did she leave you?"

Yang sighed, "That question. Why? I didn't know the answer but I was determined to find out." Yang got off the desk and walked to the chalk board and began to draw.

"It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could who knew about her. Then one day I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers. Or maybe even my mother. I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises was totally exhausted, but I wasn't going to let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand. But I didn't care, I had made it."

"And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes. There we were a toddler sleep in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl to exhausted to cry for help. We mind as we'll be served on a silver platter. But as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time. My stubbornness should have got us killed that night."

There was a moment of silence, "Yang, I'm sorry that it happened to you, and I understand what your trying to tell me but this is different. I'm not a child and this isn't just a search for answers I just…"

"I told you I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't. To this day I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me. But I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for Blake, but if we destroy ourselves in the process then what good are we?"

"You don't understand I'm the only one who can do this!"

Yang turned around sharply to face Blake with her red eyes that was reminiscent of Naruto. "No you don't understand! If Roman Torchwick walked into the room right now, what would you do?"

"I'd fight him!"

"You'd lose!" Yang shoved Blake to the desk.

"I can stop him!" Blake tried to shove back but the attempt was too weak.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang again made her hit the desk. Blake then stood up and ready herself for a hit only to be hugged by Yang. "I'm not asking you to stop. Just please get some rest. Not just for you but for the people you care about." Yang started walking to the door, "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow. I'll save you a dance." Yang then exit the room leaving lake to think, however as she exit there was Sasuke right by the door with hm leaning on the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. "How much did you here?"

"Everything, and I would like to say thank you."

"Why didn't you help?"

Sasuke sighed, "Blake for a lot of her life hasn't really thought for herself. She was born into the White Fang and she only saw the corruption in it when I told her about. That was when she began to form her own opinion, why she began to ask questions, but she would always take thoses who was closest to her, words to heart. I told her that I wasn't always going to be there to help her, but I did promise that I would protect her. So in case this didn't work out I did have a back-up plan."

Yang raised her eyebrow, "You did?"

Sasuke nodded, "I did not agree with what she was doing to herself so the night before the dance I was going to put her asleep myself using a technique that Itachi had, but I wanted her to see what she was doing is wrong and not take someone's upon but actually think about it."

Yang smiled at Sasuke, "You really do love her don't you?"

Sasuke sighed, "Yes I do. Whether she does feel the same or not doesn't matter right now, as we still need to deal with the White Fang first."

Yang smiled brighter and left Sasuke standing there as he waited for Blake.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I wanted to make sure the other story that I have, 'RWBY: The Four Kings', was done introducing the four main characters for that story which by the way is a reason why I stopped this one to raise the other but I'll tell you guys about that later.**

 **Anyway I wanted to update the plan for this as I decided to possibly add another arc before Vol. 3**

 _ **Volume 1 Arc**_

 _ **Konoha Arc**_

 _ **Trial Arc**_

 _ **Volume 2 Arc**_

 _ **Mission Arc**_

 _ **Academy War Arc**_

 _ **Volume 3 Arc**_

 **Now I know you guys maybe interested in the next two arcs and probably specifically the Academy War Arc. Well all I can tell you is that it is not actually a war with bloodshed, if I say more than it might be spoiled, but I can say there is a popular anime that did something like this.**

 **Anyway I'll try to get back into the swing of things but I want to at least be done at Volume 3 before Anime Expo. But yeah until then take it easy.**


	21. Chapter 21: Dance Dance

Path to the Future

* * *

 **Okay before we get started I first wanted to say thank you Born2BeGodLike for the support that you have shown. I will also answer all the questions I can that you have dropped, as long as it doesn't spoil much of the plot.**

 **On the topic of adding Naruto to the filter, well the reason I didn't was because I would have to fill it up with Menma, Itachi, and Sasuke and then that would be all of the slots I could use, but the story is heavily influenced by team RWBY as well so I just chose to put nothing on their.**

 **Also thank you, that is what I was going for as when I introduced all of team IMSN. I am also glad that you liked the pairing with Itachi and Weiss. My favorite character is Minato in Naruto and for those who think he has a big role now for the direction of this fanfic. Well lets just say that his importance is beyond that and it won't be explained a little of how until the last chapter.**

 **On the question of being interested of how they are those type of faunus, I actually hinted at it a couple of times, you may have to go back to check.**

 **With the killing I tried to retain some of that from Naruto and also as a huntsman and huntress there would be (I assume) some jobs involved with less than… human people. Also with Sakura I can say now that she will be making a return and that is when I will delve more in their relationship as it is a little different from cannon Naruto.**

 **On to Ryoko. I have a lot I want to say but it will ruin it. She is a big part in the story however keep in mind that Hiruzen is also a big part of the story, since he awakened Naruto's form, and something else that will spoil the plot and he died. Not saying that Ryoko will die or not, but starting next chapter she becomes more prevalent in the story.**

 **Again thank you and to all that has support this story I thank you so much as well. On one more note, to get some people excited and to build up more of it. Volume 3 will be changed, not in the sense of Beacon falling I will say that it is still happening, however Volume 3 has a lot of sh*t in it that I can't wait to write and honestly 3 and 4 will probably be my favorite to write.** **Oh one more thing Sun also plays a bigger part in canon as well**

 **On that note, enjoy the newest chapter**

* * *

Chapter 21: Dance Dance

Itachi was walking around after talking to Ozpin after what they had found out, so he decided to head to his room to sleep, however he was stopped by Weiss, "Hey Itachi."

Itachi looked to see Weiss in her night clothing in front of her door, "Hello Weiss how has your day been."

"It has been great, thank you for asking," Weiss slightly fidgeted.

Itachi saw that she seemed nervous, "Weiss, you seem nervous. What's wrong?"

"W-well, I know this is a bit unorthodox, but I was wondering i-if you would like to go to the dance tomorrow with me," Weiss asked with a slight blush on her face.

Itachi at first just stared at her until he started to chuckle to which Weiss became a little nervous. Itachi saw her nervousness and attempted to quell it. "This is rather interesting. If I am correct usually this is the guys job." Weiss blushed as she looked away, but it made Itachi smile, "I would be honored to take someone as such as yourself to the dance. If you would allow me?"

"Great. I have to be there early with Yang, so if it is okay can you arrive here early?" she asked.

Itachi nodded, "Of course I'll be here at 7, now then get some sleep you have a long day tomorrow." Weiss nodded and went inside her room but not before hugging Itachi and saying her thanks.

* * *

The next day Sasuke was in team RWBY's room as he made sure that Blake got the sleep she need as he began to think on the talk they had when she left the classroom yesterday

 _Flashback_

 _As Blake had exited the classroom after Yang she continued to her room, when Sasuke decided to make his presence known, "So what do you plan on doing now."_

 _Blake quickly turned around to find Sasuke there. She knew what he meant and answered with, "I can't put this to rest until I know for sure that the Torchwick is behind bars," this put a frown on Sasuke's face, "But I- no we need a break. So I am going to get some much need sleep before going to the dance tomorrow."_

 _Sasuke smirked slightly, "You know I actually didn't approve with what you were doing to yourself."_

 _Blake looked at him confused, "Then why didn't you say anything, I may have stopped myself sooner."_

" _It is because you would have stopped yourself and completely listened to me is why I didn't say anything," Blake looked at him perplexed as Sasuke got off the wall, "Blake, as much as I dislike the fact, but I am not always going to be here for you. You needed to think or have a talk with someone other than me. Thankfully Yang was able to do both." Sasuke put a hand on Blake's head, "I will always support and that is true, but at the cost of your health then I will go against it for your benefit." Sasuke rubbed her head with a smile and rescinded his hand after, "Now then besides that I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"_

 _Blake smiled and nodded as she hugged him for awhile before letting go, "Thank you," she said._

 _Sasuke withdrew from the hug, "Now go get some sleep. You look like you need it badly."_

 _Flashback End_

Sasuke raised his eyes from his book, as he looked at Blake's sleeping form, "What am I going to do with you?" He then pulled out his scroll and read the time to be 4:30pm, "The girls should be back anytime now to get ready so I should go." With that Sasuke left to get dressed.

* * *

"Again!" Naruto said. Ryoko was panting as she charged at her father with a yell as she seperated her bow into her two swords that had dragon like engravings on it. She struck out at Naruto with rapid and fast swings, to which Naruto either blocked or dodged effortlessly.

"Why! Can't! I! Hit! You!" She yelled with every swing to which Naruto parried them all. Naruto leg sweeped her and slashed his sword upward as he slashed her torso, however thanks to her aura, to which she had an abundance of from Naruto, she received nothing from the attack.

"Your becoming predictable with your strikes, while you can use the styles that I taught you, you can also transform it to your own style. Something unique to you. Also put aura into your strikes, they will be more powerful that. Just because I am your father doesn't mean that I will go easy on you. Now get up and lets try it again," Naruto said as his daughter struggled to get off the floor.

Naruto was going to relax his stance, until Ryoko finally was able to get up with determination in her eyes the likes of which Naruto had rarely seen as he smirked, and readied himself in his Iaido style stance. Ryoko dashed forward faster than before as she struck out to Naruto only for him to deflect her attack. Ryoko tried again and again to get through Naruto's defenses with him blocking and deflecting them. She then jumped using her small frame to go over Naruto and attack however Naruto blocked again and then went for a counterattack as he slashed at her only for her to jump high. Naruto smirked as he jumped after her and began to attack, however Ryoko combined her two swords into it's bladed bow form as she began to spin like how Ruby does with her scythe into something akin to a buzzsaw. Naruto was surprised at this and quickly put up a defense as Ryoko with aura behind her strike slammed into Naruto as she grinded against the blade forcing them both to the ground kicking up dust.

As the dust settled Naruto was still standing with Ryoko on her knees panting. Naruto smiled as he sheathed his weapon and pat his daughter on the head, "That's my girl."

Ryoko looked up at Naruto with one eye open and had a smile on her face due to her father's praise, until they heard clapping in the distance, as they both turned to Yang who was walking too them. "Well, I'm glad to see you both having your father and daughter time together. However Ryoko it is time to get dressed." Ryoko smiled as she jogged to her mother, with Naruto looking confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Ryoko will be attending the dance as well."

Naruto looked perplexed at this, "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Yang smiled, "It will be fine, I promise."

Naruto sighed and then smiled, "Okay. I'll trust you."

Yang's smile grew, "Thanks Naru, now go and get dress so you can pick me up."

Naruto saluted her, "Aye, aye captain."

* * *

At 7 Naruto and Itachi both made their way to the Team RWBY's dorm to pick up Yang, Weiss, and Ryoko. Naruto wore a white buttoned up collared shirt with a black blazer with a red trim, along with black slacks and black dress shoes. Lastly he had a red tie to complete his outfit. Itachi wore a black buttoned shirt with a red vest over and a black blazer to top that which unlike Naruto it was closed and buttoned. Lastly he had black slacks, black dress shoes, and a red tie.

"Are you nervous Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"If I was being honest yes," Itachi said with a straight face.

Naruto chuckled at this slightly, "Funny. You don't seem as though you are nervous."

"I have just learned to mask my emotions very well."

"Which might I add is scary since you do it better than any of us. Hell even Weiss."

Itachi just shrugged, "I just felt that it would be good ability to have. You know just in case."

Naruto nodded as they arrived to team RWBY's dorm, as Naruto knocked on the door. It cracked open slightly revealing Ruby's face, "Hey, why are you guys… oh Weiss, Yang, and Ryoko. Okay give us a second." Ruby then shut the door leaving no room for Itachi and Naruto who just looked at each other and shrugged as they waited. After five minutes the door opened to find Yang, Weiss, and Ryoko with Naruto and Itachi gawking at their respective dates.

Yang wears a short, white, halter neck dress with a pale gray hem and white pumps along with a black crystal necklace that she had for tonight.

Weiss wears a short, white, sleeveless dress with cutouts on both sides of her waist. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh, and she also wears white pumps.

Lastly Ryoko had a short blood red dress with red girl dress shows, with a grey crystal necklace around her neck.

"So boys how do we look," Yang said with a smirk as she did a slight pose.

"You look amazing Yang," Naruto said with a slight blush and then he turned to his daughter and bent down to her lever as he rubbed her head, "And doesn't my daughter look so cute," he said in a mocking tone which made Ryoko laugh. Naruto looked at both Weiss and Itachi who were still staring at each other, "Let's give them their space,"Naruto whispered to Yang and they left leaving Itachi and Weiss alone.

Itachi was the first to respond, "You look very beautiful tonight Weiss."

Weiss blushed and found the ground to be interesting as she said, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Itachi smiled and outstretched his elbow to take, "Shall we my lady?"

Weiss took it with a smile, "Yes we shall."

* * *

Ruby had just finished and was stepping out of the room as she was trying not to stumble, "Stupid lady stilts," she complained. Ruby wears a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. The bodice of the dress is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also wears black stockings and pumps.

"I would say you look wonderful," someone stated. Ruby looked to her left to see Menma standing against the wall. He wore a black dress shirt and a grey vest along with a black tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

Ruby blushed, "H-hey Menm."

Menma smiled at her, "Hey," Menma saw that Ruby was struggling to stand and walk and decided to give her his arm, "Shall we be off my rose."

Ruby blushed again, while taking his arm and shyly nodding, which got a chuckle out of Menma.

* * *

Blake was walking to the dance as she wore a short, purple, asymmetrical, halter neck dress that is split up the right side and has a black collar. Translucent black mesh covers her shoulders, decolletage and back, and decorative black swirls cover the left side of the dress and continue up the left strap. The outfit is completed with black pumps, and she wears a teal bow as opposed to her usual black one.

And waiting for her near the door to the ballroom was Sasuke who had a white dress shirt with a navy blue tux with it being open along with a navy tie with black slacks and black dress shoes.

"Sasuke."

"You look beautiful Blake," he said as he offered his arm.

Blake blushed and took his arm as they had peaceful silence with Blake having her head on his shoulder as they walked.

Unbeknownst to them Sun and Neptune saw the whole thing, "Your just going to let her go?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah I am. She is happy with Sasuke. I would be a douche if I started something, but if she needs me, I'll still be their to help." Sun said.

"Your being surprisingly mature."

Sun playfully punched Neptune, "Shut up, now let's go have some fun."

* * *

Yang had finally let the last set of people inside which was Mercury and Emerald, as she finally was able to enjoy herself to the fullest for the rest of the night. However surprisingly enough when Pyrrha came she was with Jaune and it turns out that he had asked her out to the dance, which surprised both her and Pyrrha.

However other than that little surprise everyone had a good time with people enjoying team JNPR's little dance performance. And after a small talk with Ozpin Ruby was convinced by Menma to dance, which she stumbled a lot but Menma was always there to catch and quickly began to get the good with dancing and moving with her heels.

After consulting with Ozpin, which Naruto and Yang asked him to watch over Ryoko for awhile as they dance, which he accepted and even took the liberty of introducing her to Ironwood, which was okay with Naruto and didn't preach any of their agreement. With the time that they had alone Naruto danced with Yang and they ended up drawing a crowd as they danced and when the dance ended Naruto ended it with a kiss in front of the crowd who all shouted praise.

Weiss and Itachi also thoroughly enjoyed themselves as they danced and talked all night long, and for the first time in a long time Weiss had actual fun and was happy at a party, which she thanked Itachi for.

Blake and Sasuke, after Blake had danced with Yang, had danced as well as they enjoyed themselves and ended up also started to have fun with Sun and Neptune as well.

* * *

Ruby and Menma had decided to go outside for a breather, "This is great, I think we really needed this."

Menma nodded, "Yeah it has been one non stop adventure after the other it's great to be able to have a night like this."

"Yeah…" Ruby said looking down.

Menma saw this, "Ruby what's wrong?"

Ruby shook her head and put up a fake smile, "It's nothi-"

"Ruby," Menma said sternly.

"I…" Ruby started as she contemplated if she wanted to bring this up now, "I… It's just that, I still am sorry for the way I acted towards you in Konoha."

"Ruby I told you it is fine, don't beat yourself over it. It's my fault for… doing that in front of you."

Ruby shook her head, "No, you did it so that I wouldn't be surprised and stunned when it happened later on in an important time. It's just that when you did all of those things, I couldn't stomach it, I was confused, and in that confusion, I hurt you more than I should have. I can't forgive myself for what I did that to you. And then with the news with Sasuke might be put in jail or executed for a crime he didn't commit, I couldn't stop thinking, 'what if you were taken away.' What if you were taken away from me, like my mom. What if I caused it from hurting you again later on. What if-"

Menma had then cut her off as he hugged her, 'To think she bottling so much inside of her.' Menma continued to hug her until she was able to calm down however she did shed tears. Once she was calmer Menma looked at her in her eyes, "Ruby, I want to let you know that I am not going anywhere anytime soon. I isn't your fault okay, you were scared, so it is fine. I love you Ruby and nothing will stop that. I won't leave you, I'll always be by your side," Menma said as he wiped her tears away.

Ruby sniffed a little, "Promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you Menma."

"I love you too Ruby," Menma said but after that something nearby felt off so he looked around.

"What is it Menma?"

Menma turned to the CCT and saw a guard on the ground, "There is a guard unconscious near the CCT." Ruby saw this and looked at Menma as they both nodded, and called their lockers for their weapons, Crescent Rose and Seraphim.

Menma and Ruby rushed to the elevator and took it to the top, and once they arrived they saw nothing out of the ordinary, "Hello?" Ruby said out loud until she stumbled forward with Menma catching her, "Is anyone there? Hello?"

From the corner they saw a woman in black with a black mask stand, "Miss I don't think this is a masquerade party so take off that mask and come with then we'll-" The women interrupted them as she threw some dust in the air only to solidify it to make it shards and threw them at the pair. Ruby and Menma quickly spun their weapons to deflect them then Ruby began firing at her only for the women to deflect them with her hands and summon two black swords swords. Ruby twirled her scythe then used the firing system to give her a boost and swung her scythe downward at her opponent. Ruby missed sadly and got her scythe stuck into the ground unable to retrieve it quickly because of her heels. The women then jumped up and fired three arrows from her bow which she used her swords to combine to make, however these would not hit Ruby as Seraphim in its blades whip configuration curled around her, thus protecting her. "I don't think so," Menma then flicked his wrist as Seraphim quickly traveled to the women which surprised her as she had been struck in her chest sending her out the window. Menma was going to pursue when he heard Ironwood come up the elevator he looked back at the window and ran to see if she was there only to find her gone, 'Dammit.'

"So much for a peaceful night," Ruby said.

* * *

 **And there is another chapter, also thank you all for the support.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Time For Action

Path to the Future

Chapter 22: Time For Action

The next morning after the party Naruto and Menma were in Ozpin's office along with Ozpin himself, Glynda, and General Ironwood, as they waited for Ruby to arrive. After some time she did arrive out of the elevator, "Sorry, someone pushed all the buttons in the elevator… it wasn't me."

No one however laughed, not even Menma as he wore a serious expression as well which slightly unnerved Ruby, "Thank you for coming Ruby. How are you feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"Okay I guess, I would feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0-3." Again no one laughed as she now understood the setting of all this, "Okay that's the tone we're going for got it."

General Ironwood started walking to Ruby, "Ruby I think that it is important to know that what you did last night, is exactly what being a huntress is about. You recognized a threat, you took action, and you did the very best you could. And the same goes for you as well Menma."

"Thank you sir," both of them said.

"Now the general has already informed us about the events that… transpired last night, we've also heard Menma's point of view as well. But now that you've rested we were wondering if there was anything else that you would like to add?" Ozpin asked.

"Was there anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda asked

"I," Ruby began to shake her head as she continued, "I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass, however I don't think that is her semblance clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

"Except for the glass," Glynda began, "That sounds like the women I fought the night we met Ruby."

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age old technique," Naruto said, "My whole team does it as well as embed it into our blades as well. It could have been anyone."

"Wait, you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?"

Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood looked at each other, however Naruto quickly answered, "Yes, they think it is a possibility, from when they talked with Menma."

"However we still lack the required evidence to link the two together," Ozpin said after Naruto.

"Actually I think I remember saying something about a hideout, in the southeast, right outside the kingdoms," Ruby said as she contradicted her initial story.

"I thought you said-"

Ozpin cut off Glynda as he said, "Thank you for your cooperation Ruby, why don't you spend your time with your team, you have a big day ahead of you."

"Anytime," Ruby said as she headed to the door.

"Try to be… discreet about this matter."

"Yes sir," Ruby was going to leave until she remembered, "What about Naruto and Menma?"

"We still need them for additional things."

Menma smiled at her, "We will be with you as soon as we are out, I promise."

Ruby smiled back and nodded as she left, Ironwood looked at Ozpin, "What is it that you need Naruto and Menma?"

"For introductions," Ozpin stood up, "Ironwood meet Menma and Naruto Namikaze. Naruto and Menma Namikaze meet General Ironwood."

Naruto and Menma shook his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you General," Naruto said.

Ironwood looked to Ozpin, "Ozpin. What's going on?"

"These two along with the rest of team IMSN are a part of the circle and I trust them fully as they now know everything."

Ironwood was surprised about this, "Wait what?"

"They are essentially here to keep the students safe along with their prowess in combat and the intellectual minds of them, I felt that it was best to recruit them."

"But enough about us, onto the topic at hand," Menma said.

"Well it should be obvious. We send as many troops to the southeast, find out what is exactly going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

"Why must your answer to everything involved with a triumphant display of military provado. You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di-"

"Glynda," Ozpin intervenes.

"Well he does," Glynda retorts.

"She's not wrong," Naruto whispered silently to which his brother chuckled.

"I agree. As much as I want to end this situation once and for all, remember this might go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon. And if this is a part of some master plan that we do not know all the moves we mustn't be so bold. Or could we risk the spread of panic," Ozpin said.

"I have served you faithfully for years, but if you mean to tell me that your is to hold the defenses and wait-"

"It is not! Your a general James so tell me when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first. The flag bearer or the scouts," Ozpin let Ironwood ponder on that as he now addressed Naruto and Menma, "I have a mission for your team." Naruto nodded to this as himself and his brother listened, "Team RWBY are going to find their way to the southeast no matter what, so I am going to bend the rules a little to allow them to go with Doctor Oobleck. Your mission is to tail them from the shadows and make sure that they are okay. Do not make contact unless it is necessary."

Naruto and Menma nodded and left to prepare for their mission.

* * *

After Ozpin's speech and after Ozpin allowed team RWBY to go on their intended mission, RWBY was headed to the bullhead as they were saying goodbye to team JNPR, Sun, and Neptune, until IMSN showed up, "Going on a mission without saying goodbye? How heartless of you guys," Menma said.

"Whatever you say Menma," Blake said.

"But seriously, good luck and stay safe, I don't need to come flying in to save your butts," Naruto said.

"As if we would need it," Weiss said.

"Besides, you worry too much Naru. We'll be fine," Yang said.

Naruto smiled, "I know."

"4 MINUTES LADIES!"

"Well… wish us luck," Ruby said as she started to leave but was stopped by a tail as Menma pulled her to him and kissed her on the cheek. Ruby blushed harshly, "We'll be fine, I promise."

"I know you will."

Yang faced Naruto, "Take care of Ryoko, while I'm gone."

Naruto smiled, "She'll be fine, now go on you don't want to keep Oobleck waiting."

They nodded and left for their mission, however as Naruto began to turn he noticed a red blur go by him. He looked back to the bullhead to find that Ryoko, his daughter had hitched a ride with team RWBY, 'She is in so much trouble when I see her.' Naruto told the guys nothing as he sighed and left to take another bullhead.

* * *

After Oobleck dropped the dog, he began until Yang cut him off, "Ryoko?"

Oobleck looked behind him to find the red-headed Ryoko Namikaze, as she sheepishly waved at everyone, "Hey."

"Hey?! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be at Beacon?!" Yang yelled.

"I know, I know, I just wanted to come along on this mission with you guys," She said sheepishly as she made circles in the dirt with her shoes.

Yang sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You do realize that Naruto is going to be so upset with you right."

Ryoko however never thought of this as she picture her father angry and when she did some of the color in her face left her body. Ruby however came to her nieces rescue, "Come on Yang she was probably bored, give her a break. Here she would be able to learn what an actual mission is like, plus I believe she is ready, right guys."

Thankfully for Ryoko, Blake and Weiss backed her up with a nod, which made Yang sigh again, "Okay however we will have a long talk after this mission is over. Understood?"

Ryoko nodded to this, while Oobleck just watched this banter. Ozpin has told all teachers about Ryoko and her relationship to Naruto and Yang, however the students did not know that they knew and since they didn't reveal it, he would keep his stance as neutral, 'So this is Ryoko Namikaze…'

"Um is that a grimm?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes,"Oobleck said as everyone but him prepared to kill it, "Stop there are a number of reasons why grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that our group has that are hidden."

"So what do we do?" Ryoko asked.

"I'm glad that you asked young one. We wait, we track. If the specimen leads us to his pack, that pack could subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait?" Yang asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks, why lone grimm have known to be separated from their pack for months- and there's the whole pack."

"What?" Weiss questioned.

"And now they've seen us."

"What?!" Weiss questioned Oobleck again.

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled again.

"I take it tracking is out of the question?" Ruby asked.

"An accurate assumption. Yes."

"What's the plan then?" Yang asked.

"Show me what you're capable of."

Ruby brought down her scythe as she positioned her sniper at the pack of beowulves, "Cover your ears Zwei," Ruby said to which Zwei obeyed.

"Be careful Ryoko," Yang said.

"Yes ma'am," Ryoko said as she and her mother ran at the group of grimm, as Yang punched one of them and continued running. Ryoko separated from her mother as she faced her portion. "Come on, you beasts." A couple rushed her, as Ryoko began to spin her bladed bow and when one of them went to strike she used her small frame as an advantage as she jumped onto the attacking arm and jumped over it while slicing its head off. She continued to twirl her weapon as she flipped sideways and axe kicked a grimm into the ground where she stabbed it into the back. She saw an attack coming at her and jumped back to dodge as she separated her bow into twin swords. Another grimm ran up to her an assaulted her with strikes to which she began to continue to back flip to dodge however on the last she leaped to the air and threw one of her swords at them as the blade curved and cut through two other beowulves as it returned to her when she landed. Once she grabbed it she quickly turned and stabbed the grimm behind her with her two swords, killing her portion.

As she was done,she saw team RWBY and Oobleck looking at her as they all smiled at her, 'Maybe they were right. She is ready,' Yang thought.

* * *

In an alley not far from team RWBY, Oobleck and Ryoko, grimm were getting decimated as team IMSN cut them from the rest of the pack that attack team RWBY, as Naruto's sword pierced a beowulf's chest. "That's the last of them," Menma said.

Naruto nodded, "To the rooftops." And that was where they went as they watched team RWBY, Ryoko, and Oobleck from a distance, secretly picking off grimm that they could without being seen. They also eavesdropped on Oobleck's conversations with them, with the exception of Ruby and Ryoko.

Night fell they had made camp with team IMSN secretly above them by one floor that was still stable. They all agreed to let team RWBY to take watch however they will still be on guard and right before they slept they heard Yang from below, "Hey Blake are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you think he asked us why we wanted to become a huntress? Like what was he trying to say?"

"Maybe he was just curious?"

Yang shifted to Blake, "You think?"

"No."

Yang sighs and lays back on her back, "Weiss are you awake?"

"Of course I am awake, you two are talking!" Weiss scolded Yang, "I think he… when I said I wanted to honor my family's name I meant it, but it's not what you think. I'm not stupid, I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control our business has operated in a… morally grey area."

"That's putting it lightly," Blake commented.

Weiss sat up at that comment and said, "Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job at Atlus it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse for him to be the end of it," Weiss then laid back down on her

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam, more of a mentor actually. He always assured me that what we were doing was going to make the world a better place but of course his idea of a perfect world was skewed, not perfect for everyone. I joined the huntsmen academy because I heard that huntsman and huntress are amongst the most noblest of warriors, always fighting for good, but I never thought past that. Once I leave the academy what will I do, how can I endure so many years of hate."

Yang then turns to her, "I'm sure you'll figure it out, you're not one to back down from a challenge Blake."

Blake abruptly rebutted, "But I am! I do it all the time. When you learned that I was a Faunus I didn't know what to do so I ran. When I realized that my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran. Even my semblance, Sasuke may think differently but the facts are that I am able to make a copy of myself, an empty vessel that takes the hit as I run away."

Silence filled the air for a moment, until Yang shattered that silence, " At least you both have something that drives you. I kind of always have gone with the flow you know, and that's fine, that's who I am and Naruto constantly tells me he wouldn't have any other way, but how long can I really do that for. I want to be a huntress but not because I want to be a hero, that is along the lines of Ruby and team IMSN, but because I want the adventure. I want a life that I won't know what tomorrow will bring that will be a good thing. Being a huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she has always wanted to be a huntress, or like Naruto or any of the others of team IMSN who would jump head first to protect everyone. It's just like Ruby said, ever since she was younger she dreamt of being those heroes in the books, helping people and saving the day and not asking anything else in return. I think that is why she admires Naruto so much."

"She does?" Weiss asked.

Yang just nodded, "Yeah she told me herself. I think it's because of how he carries himself, cool and confident, so sure that he will succeed in any venture he is a part of and the fact that he asks for no compensation, like from his village or in the trial, I think that is why she looks up to him like a big brother. And even though she couldn't fight she knew that was what she wanted to do and wanted to be. That is why she trains so hard to get where she is today."

Weiss sat up and said, "Well she's still just a kid."

"She is only one year younger than us, besides there is also Menma who is also the same age. We're all kids."

"Not anymore," Yang disagrees, "I mean look where we are, in the middle of a warzone armed to the tee."

"It's the life we chose," Blake said.

"It's a job, we all had this romanticized vision of being a huntsmen in our heads, but at the end of the day it's a job to protect the people. And whatever we want will have to come second," Weiss finished as Oobleck and team IMSN all smiled as they all drifted to sleep.

* * *

Ruby as she slept woke up to Zwei as the dog ran out, "Zwei!"

She chases after the corgi and what she found was Zwei using the restroom behind a pillow, "Zwei this is a wasteland you could have literally done anywhere." Zwei barked at this and then they both heard another voice, as she grabs Zwei and hides. After their suspicions are gone Ruby decides to trail them and once she finds where they came from she tries to call her team only to have it come out as low signal, to which she scoffs and starts to return to her team. However before she should the ground beneath her caved in and she was hanging on the ledge of it with a grip on Zwei. As she flings Zwei over, she has to get up herself only to fall in.

* * *

Back at camp Yang wakes up to let Weiss know it was her turn to take watch only to find Ruby missing, "Hey where's Ruby?"

And like an alarm everyone woke up, however unbeknownst to the girls Menma was the first to wake up as he woke up the rest of his team, "What?" Oobleck said with Ryoko yawning as well.

Just then Zwei runs in and whines to Yang. "What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Grab your weapons," Oobleck instructed, "Your leader may be in trouble."

Menma looked at his team and they all nodded as they jumped and left in search of Ruby where they found a whole with her weapon, "Menma…" Naruto started.

Menma nodded as his eyes began to glow slightly, "She's down there, but she's captured."

"What do you purpose we do?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought about his options, "We go after her but we do not engage. If there is a lot of dust and other weapons down there, they must have something to transport all of it. We'll sneak on there and wait. The rest of her team will deal with everything else as they should be here soon."

Everyone nodded and they jumped down.

* * *

"Let me make this clear," Roman said as he reeled in Ruby with his cane, "We're not through there yet." Then an explosion sounded, "Perry if you and the boys could take care of that, I'm kind of in the middle of something." Seconds later an even bigger explosion sounded, " What is going on here?!" That was when another explosion, this time visible, exited the rest of team RWBY, Doctor Oobleck, and Ryoko as they battled through the grunts of the White Fang to get to Ruby. With Roman distracted Ruby pulls his hat over his face and begins to run, "Somebody kill her!" He yelled as him and multiple others shot at Ruby only for her to dodge them. Getting more upset Roman looks at the grunt next to him, "Attach this car and start the train we're leaving."

"But we're not finished!"

"Do it or your finished," he says as he puts him against the train with his cane painfully for a second.

Ruby had finally made it to her team as Yang yelled and hugged her while swinging her around, "Ruby!"

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, but listen Roman has all different types of weapons down there."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked as she hands Ruby her Crescent Rose.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded in those train cars," Ruby said as she loaded her weapon.

"Well that can't be the tunnels are seal, it only leads to a dead end from there," Oobleck said.

However he was proven wrong when a loud horn from the train sounded, "Get your shit and get to your places, we're leaving now!" Roman yelled.

"Well they're going somewhere," Ryoko said.

"We need backup, let me call Jaume and Menma," Ruby said, however like before it said low signal, "I can't get through."

"So what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"I believe we only have one option," Oobleck said.

Ruby turns with her Crescent Rose primed, "We're stopping that train."

* * *

 ** _Sorry for this long awaited chapter being so long to post. A lot of things have happened and I would love to say that I'm back; however I have bad news. Path to the Future is on a Hiatus. Now this is not one of those hiatus to where the writer never returns, I will finish this. I have an ending and everything, it's just that I have two other projects that I'm working on as well and the second one is something that I'm just starting._**

 ** _The first is RWBY: Strange Fate which is a RWBY x Fate crossover, and the other is going to be called RWBY: Chosen King and Queen. It is going to be set in AU of RWBY with a lot of changes but the characters are going to be the same. For more info on it I will be posting a trailer for it later today._**

 ** _So yeah sorry about the announcement, I've seen comments about how they like the story but I will finish this story until peace out._**


End file.
